Un Secret Explosif
by Little-Library
Summary: Pour survivre, Hermione a dû s'exiler, en laissant tout derrière elle. Tous la croient morte. Mais lorsqu'elle renoue par accident avec son passé, ce sont toutes ses certitudes qui volent en éclat. Non, Hermione Granger ne pourra plus cacher son secret… HG/DM
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction « longue », qui j'espère, va vous accrocher… Toujours avec beaucoup de drama, de larmes, d'amour, de rebondissements… Bref, tout ce que l'on aime !**

 ** _Quelques infos_ _avant de vous laisser découvrir le premier chapitre._**

 **Résumé** : pour survivre, Hermione a dû s'exiler, en laissant tout derrière elle. Tous la croient morte. Mais lorsqu'elle renoue par accident avec son passé, ce sont toutes ses certitudes qui volent en éclat. Non, Hermione Granger ne pourra plus cacher son secret… ( _et ce sera bien un Dramione !_ )

 **Rythme de publication** : une fois par semaine (ou toutes les deux semaines selon mon emploi du temps), le week-end, plus particulièrement le dimanche soir (et je vais essayer de m'y tenir).

 **Longueur des chapitres** : environ 4000 mots… Mais parfois, je m'emballe, je l'avoue, ou au contraire j'ai moins d'inspiration…

 **Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR, notre déesse intergalactique.

 **J'espère vraiment que cette fiction vous plaira tout autant que mes précédents écrits. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas… Bienvenue à vous :).**

PS : je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous les messages laissés sur ma précédente fiction, mais je le ferai, promis !

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel de la campagne anglaise, et éclaira durant une seconde le Manoir Malefoy. L'atmosphère était lugubre, froide, humide. Le silence était maitre à l'extérieur, mais lorsque l'on plongeait au cœur de l'immense demeure, le bruit sourd de fourmillement était difficilement supportable.

Perchée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, Pansy Parkinson observait calmement ces trombes d'eau qui allaient compliquer la mission qu'elle devait accomplir. Elle était silencieuse. Seul son front plissé montrait sa concentration. La jeune fille tentait vainement de rassembler ses pensées, mais elle sentait peu à peu l'angoisse gagner chacun de ses vaisseaux sanguins.

« Le Maître est parti... »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement derrière elle, mais Pansy l'entendit distinctement. Les muscles de ses épaules se détendirent légèrement en réponse. Bien, si le loup était parti, elle pouvait désormais sortir de l'ombre… ou y pénétrer un peu plus, selon le point de vue.

« Pansy ? »

La concernée se retourna brusquement, et se retrouva face au visage inquiet de Millicent Bulstrode.

« Je t'ai entendu… C'est juste que j'ai l'esprit un peu distrait. »

Millicent se contenta de hocher la tête, compréhensive. Angoissés, distraits… ils l'étaient tous, bien malgré eux.

Pansy s'éloigna de la fenêtre où elle était appuyée, et attrapa sa baguette magique. Elle glissa ensuite le bout de bois dans son corset, entre ses deux seins. Ces robes moyenâgeuses que les forçait à porter le Maître avaient au moins cet avantage.

« Où est Drago ? » Finit par demander Pansy.

« Il… Avec sa mère. »

Pansy soupira. S'il était avec Narcissa, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

« Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ? »

« Aucune idée, il était seul avec le Maître. Mais il était à demi-conscient lorsqu'il est sorti de la salle. Ils ont dû encore échouer à tirer les vers du nez à Granger. »

Pansy ferma les yeux, et passa sa main dans sa chevelure foncée qui lui arrivait désormais au bas du dos. Elle n'imaginait pas dans quel état devait être Granger en ce moment même, après avoir subi un énième rendez-vous avec les Mangemorts.

En tant que « chef » des auditions et des interrogatoires, Drago était sévèrement puni par le Maître chaque fois qu'il ne réussissait pas à faire parler les membres de l'Ordre. Autour dire que cela arrivait souvent… au grand damne de Narcissa Malefoy qui veillait à le soigner après chaque « punition ». Peu de personnes étaient au courant du rôle de Narcissa. Même Lucius l'ignorait.

A vrai dire, le monde entier était persuadé que Drago, Millicent et Pansy étaient de bons Mangemorts, fiers de servir leur Maître adoré, de tuer les Membres de l'Ordre, et de torturer leurs anciens camarades de classe. En apparence, leurs actes étaient similaires aux autres Mangemorts, mais leur esprit n'était pas aussi pourri que le leur.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient une conscience, qu'ils devaient cacher à tous. Ils étaient des traitres de l'ombre, servant Voldemort aux yeux de tous, et donnant le plus d'informations possibles à quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hermione Granger faisait partie de ces quelques personnes au courant de leur double jeu mortel. Et cette Griffondor effarouchée croupissait dans les cellules du Manoir depuis presque deux mois. Drago était le plus exposé, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder la face.

Il devait torturer Granger sans montrer la moindre émotion, à part le plaisir. Tous les jours, il devait se rendre dans les cachots et essayer de la faire parler… Quelle ironie, puisque tous deux savaient très bien qu'ils jouaient dans la même cours. Ils menaient le même combat contre les ténèbres, mais personne ne devait le savoir. Alors Drago continuait à la torturer pour sauver les apparences.

Pansy avait conscience qu'il devait lui faire des choses horribles, et elle se demandait comment son ami n'était pas encore devenu fou. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Hermione ou Drago ne craquent, et révèlent des choses compromettantes, pouvant tous les mener six pieds sous Terre.

C'est pourquoi elle devait agir.

Pansy enfila sa large cape noire, cape distinctive des Mangemorts, et se rapprocha de Millicent. Elles se fixèrent toutes les deux, conscientes de ce qui allait se jouer. Soit elles gagnaient, soit elles sombraient. Pile ou face. Pas de demi-mesure lorsque l'on s'amusait avec la mort.

« Viens là… » Murmura Pansy, avant d'attirer Millicent dans une étreinte rassurante.

Pansy respira le parfum de sa meilleure amie, ce qui apaisa quelque peu son angoisse.

« As-tu pu suivre toutes les instructions ? »

Millicent hocha la tête, alors qu'elles s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre pour pouvoir s'observer.

« Tous les gardes des cachots sont sous hypnose grâce à Blaise. Il maintiendra l'enchantement le temps que tu partes. Je me suis occupée du passage du sous-terrain. Vous arriverez directement dans le village moldu à trois kilomètres d'ici. »

« Et ensuite, je transplanne avec elle… »

« Oui. » Confirma Millicent, faussement convaincu.

Pansy prit un grand bol d'air, fit quelques exercices de respiration, puis mit sa capuche pour masquer son identité. Le fait qu'elle se balade ainsi dans le Manoir ne choquerait personne.

« Je vais y aller. Il est temps. »

« Je t'en prie, sois prudente Pansy… »

Pansy sourit légèrement tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre, d'une démarche souple.

« Tu me connais… Je réussis toujours ce que j'entreprends… On se retrouve cette nuit. »

Sur cette promesse de retour, Pansy fila à travers les dédales du Manoir. Bien sur, elle croisa quelques uns de ses condisciples, mais l'absence temporaire du Maitre incitait les sorciers à déguerpir du Manoir. La plupart se rendaient dans des bars infâmes, où l'alcool et les prostitués comblaient leur soirée sans Voldemort planant au-dessus de leur tête. Pathétique.

Elle traversa le hall immense, mais lugubre, du Manoir. Pansy refit défiler dans sa tête les différentes étapes du plan qu'elle avait monté avec Drago et Millicent. Tout était réfléchi et minuté. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, car sa vie était en jeu.

Pansy finit par arriver devant la porte conduisant au cachot. Elle s'engouffra derrière, attrapa sa baguette pour éclairer les escaliers en colimaçon, et commença la descente vers l'enfer. L'odeur putride des sous-sols lui piqua le nez, et Pansy repensa à Drago. Tous les jours, il devait supporter cet endroit, comme le « bon » Mangemort qu'il était.

Arrivée en bas, Pansy fut soulagée de voir que tous les gardiens étaient bien endormis. Blaise ne devait pas être loin, et cette unique pensée rassura la jeune fille. Ses pas résonnèrent sur les dalles grisâtres, et elle vit un ou deux rats filer le long des murs.

Le couloir n'était éclairé que par deux pauvres torches, et toutes les portes des cellules étaient clauses. Celle d'Hermione était la 53. Pansy commença à lire les numéros inscrits sur la pierre, en essayant d'oublier que derrière chacune des portes se trouvait une personne mutilée par ses confrères. Elle frissonna de honte d'être associée à de tels monstres sans âme.

 _50… 51… 52… 53 !_

Pansy fit un tour avec sa baguette pour ouvrir le battant en bois, qui grinça lorsqu'elle le poussa du bout des doigts. Elle plissa les yeux pour voir à travers la pénombre ambiante, puis finit par distinguer une forme allongée à même le sol.

Elle se précipita à ses côtés, et reconnut la chevelure bouclée – mais sale – de Granger. Elle hoqueta d'horreur lorsqu'elle réalisa que les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements étaient encore plus déchiquetés qu'auparavant. Sa peau était couverte de sang, et Pansy devina que son corps était rempli de coupures plus ou moins profondes.

« Granger ! Hermione, réveilles toi. C'est Pansy Parkinson. » Murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Elle secoua son épaule, et Granger sursauta violemment, tout en poussant un gémissement de peur.

« Tu ne risques rien avec moi, tu le sais… Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. »

« Sor… Sortir ? » Répondit enfin Granger, la voie rauque d'avoir sans doute trop pleuré.

« Oui… Allez, lève toi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. »

Hermione redressa le haut de son corps au prix d'un immense effort, et Pansy ôta sa cape en voyant son corps presque dénudé. Elle risquait d'attraper la mort en cette fin de novembre en étant si peu couverte. Elle entoura Hermione du vêtement, puis l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête.

« Je vais te porter. Grimpe sur mon dos. »

Elle sentit les mains de Granger se serrer maladroitement autour de son cou, et son souffle erratique était plus que perceptible. Le cœur de Pansy se serra douloureusement. Hermione Granger lui renvoyait une image sordide du monde dans lequel elle évoluait depuis son enfance. Apparence, souffrance, suffisance… Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Elle aurait voulu naître dans une autre famille. Mieux, elle aurait voulu ne jamais être une sorcière. Mais elle était née Parkinson. Cela changeait tout. _Tout_.

Pansy attrapa les jambes de la Griffondor, et elle sentit d'un coup le poids de la jeune fille sur son dos. Qu'importe, il allait falloir qu'elle tienne les trois prochains kilomètres de cette manière. Elle devait suivre le plan, et la sauver de cet enfer. Quitte à y retourner par la suite.

Alors elle commença sa marche, le plus rapidement possible. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne le vit qu'Hermione s'était rendormie sur son dos, surement exténuée de ces mois de torture et de mauvais traitements. Il est vrai que le Maître s'était acharné sur elle plus que sur aucun autre de leur prisonnier. Après tout, elle était Hermione Granger, un des piliers de cette guerre.

Pansy soupira. Elles avaient toutes deux à peine vingt ans, et avaient déjà vécu comme une personne de cent ans. Ce qui ne les tuait pas ne le rendait pas plus fortes, non… Cela détruisait juste un peu plus leur âme et leur conscience.

Les minutes passèrent, longues, interminables, et Pansy était de plus en plus à court de force physique. Heureusement que son mental n'était plus à refaire. Elle finit par apercevoir la fin du tunnel souterrain, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Pansy sortit une nouvelle fois la baguette de son corsage, et fit exploser la trappe au dessus d'elles.

« Granger… Réveilles-toi. » L'appela-t-elle tout en lâchant ses jambes amaigries par les mois de captivité.

« Hum… » Gémit Hermione, alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience avec le monde.

Elle semblait tellement fragile, tellement loin de l'idée que l'on se faisait en temps normal de la Grande Hermione Granger. Elle eut pitié d'elle un instant… puis se rappela que ce sentiment n'avait pas lieu d'être. Granger devait également avoir pitié d'elle, la petite bourge Serpentarde qui tentait de se rebeller contre sa famille.

« Encore un petit effort. Il faut que l'on grimpe cette échelle et on arrivera au village de Tedesco. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, mais grimaça sous le geste. Pansy devina que tous ses muscles étaient endoloris. Elle aida la Griffondor tant bien que mal à grimper l'échelle, puis arrivée à la surface, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'apprécier l'air frais sur son visage. Elle les fit transplaner.

Deux secondes plus tard, toutes deux atterrirent sur du sable chaud. Hermione trembla à ses côtés, eut un haut le cœur, et eut juste le temps de se retourner pour vomir de la bile. Elle n'avait pas supporté la violence du transplanage en étant si faible.

Hermione sembla perdre l'équilibre, mais Pansy la rattrapa, l'incitant à remonter sur son dos. La Serpentarde remonta la plage, vers une maison isolée. Montée sur trois étages, elle était la typique maison de vacances américaine. Mais Pansy connaissait déjà par cœur chacune de ses particularités. C'était sa maison. La maison qu'elle donnait aujourd'hui à Hermione Granger.

Pansy entra rapidement dans la demeure, et ne fit guère attention à la poussière qui parsemait tous les meubles, puis monta les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Elle atteignit enfin son objectif : la chambre principale. Elle avait le souffle coupé par l'effort. Elle faillit gémir de bonheur lorsqu'elle déposa le corps ankylosé d'Hermione sur le lit.

Elle s'empressa de faire apparaître sa trousse de premier secours afin de soigner les plais d'Hermione. Pansy devait également lui expliquer la situation. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

« Granger, il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je sais que tu ne te rends pas encore compte de la situation, mais c'est essentiel que tu enregistres ce que je vais te dire. »

« D'accord… » Murmura-t-elle, alors que Pansy lui faisait boire doucement des gorgées d'eau.

« Nous sommes aux Etats-Unis, plus précisément en Californie. Cette maison est à moi, je l'ai acheté il y a deux ans en cas d'urgence… Et c'est désormais la tienne. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais… »

« Tout le monde doit croire que tu es morte au Manoir suite à tes blessures. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es vivante. Si jamais cela s'ébruitait avant la fin de la guerre que tu es vivante, ils nous feront tuer. Tous. »

Pansy vit dans le regard d'Hermione qu'elle comprenait peu à peu ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Repartir à zéro. Oublier ses amis, oublier sa famille, oublier l'Angleterre.

« Très bien, je vais le faire… Je suppose que je serais morte si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé… Alors, merci Parkinson. »

Pansy balaya d'un coup de main ses remerciements.

« Nous sommes du même camp. Il est normal que nous t'ayons sauvé. Maintenant, je vais te soigner, et je repartirai. »

Pansy enleva les haillons d'Hermione, et cette dernière se retrouva nue devant elle. Cela surprit quelque peu Pansy, qui s'arrêta un instant. Il lui semblait pourtant que les prisonniers conservaient leur sous-vêtement.

Elle balaya le corps de la jeune fille des yeux, sans se montrer insistante pour ne pas la gêner, puis se figea d'un coup. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais tout concordait. Pansy observa avec horreur le sang qui coulait entre les jambes de la Griffondor.

« Tu… Tu… Qui t'a violé ? » Finit-elle par demander, en plongeant son regard dans celui embué de larmes d'Hermione.

Cette dernière gémit, puis elle secoua la tête, en signe de négation.

« Il… C'est… Il avait un masque… » Hoqueta-t-elle.

« Par Salazard. » Murmura Pansy, horrifiée.

Hermione éclata en sanglot. Pansy s'empressa de lui tendre un verre d'eau, et de lui éponger son front en sueur. Pansy se sentit horrifiée, dégoutée, presque autant brisée que la Griffondor…

Elle pensa avec amertume que la guerre avait détruit leur vie. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce calvaire allait bientôt cesser. Elle regarda sa montre, et vit avec horreur qu'elle devait rapidement rentrer au Manoir. Elle serra fermement la main d'Hermione, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Ecoutes-moi, je vais devoir repartir… J'aimerais rester un peu avec toi pour te rassurer… Mais je ne peux pas. Alors je vais te donner les dernières instructions. Il faut que tu changes de nom de famille. Prends en un banal pour te perdre dans la masse. Crée toi de faux papiers d'identité. Ne contacte personne que tu connais, surtout pas moi… Et, surtout, ne reviens pas en Angleterre avant la fin de la guerre. Tu peux le faire ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, les joues encore pleines de larmes.

« Jure le moi, Hermione. Promets. »

« Je… Je le jure… »

Dans un élan d'affectation, ce qui était étrange pour elle, Pansy se pencha, et embrassa le front d'Hermione.

« A bientôt, Granger. Je suis sure que l'on se reverra… un jour. Alors bats toi contre cette chienne de vie. »

Après un dernier regard échangé avec la Griffondor maintenant en sécurité, Pansy repartit.

Retour en enfer… pour un temps indéterminé.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Petit avant goût de ce qui vous attend par la suite…**

 **Je vous rassure, ce prologue est au maximum du drama que je peux tolérer et NON ce ne sera pas une fiction sur la guerre, même si ce que vous venez de lire semble présager le contraire héhé (on sort du registre de « Espoir dans la tourmente »)**

 _J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos premiers retours !_

 **Quelques petites questions pour vous inspirer** (et pour ma curiosité je l'avoue hihi) :

1- Que va faire Hermione après avoir échappé au Manoir Malefoy ?

2- Dîtes moi si vous êtes intrigués, choqués, impatients… ?

 **Bien à vous, bonne fin de soirée… Et à dimanche prochain pour la suite :)**

 **Little-Library**


	2. Chapitre I

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **En ce week-end pluvieux (également journées du patrimoine hihi, allons visiter !), j'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Voici le premier chapitre pour vous divertir quelques minutes ce samedi après-midi… avec un plaid… et une tasse de chocolat chaud… (** On n'est pas encore en hiver, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que l'on a dans le Nord)

 **Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai le dimanche, mais étant occupée demain, j'anticipe en postant ce samedi. Disons qu'à l'avenir le chapitre sera posté durant le week-end.**

 **Dans tous les cas, MERCI pour votre enthousiasme durant toute cette semaine, je ne m'attendais pas à vous intriguer autant avec ce petit prologue. Et que c'est agréable de renouer enfin avec ff . net !**

 **Je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

 **Anonyme :** merci pour ton post, j'espère que le début de cette histoire continuera à t'intriguer :)

 **Guest :** merci beaucoup, à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seize ans plus tard – Londres_**

 _« QUINZE ANS DEJA QUE VOLDEMORT ET SES CONDISCIPLINES ONT TREPASSE !_

 _En ce jour de juin, la fête est à l'honneur dans l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Nos compatriotes sont au repos, les rues sont peuplées de rire et de banderoles flottantes prônant la paix. Tous célèbrent le quinzième anniversaire de la fin de la Grande Guerre… Pour en lire plus, allez à la page 3 »_

Assis dans son fauteuil massant, Harry Potter soupira lourdement, avant de balancer avec nonchalance La Gazette sur son bureau encombré de milles parchemins, plumes et autres joyeusetés.

Il ferma ses yeux, et reposa sa nuque contre le cuir noir si confortable de la chaise. En ce jour de « fête », comme le scandait si bien le journal, Harry se sentait lasse. Il aurait aimer lui aussi se plonger dans les festivités… Mais une certaine amertume entachait la fin de la guerre.

Certes… Quinze années avaient passé. Il avait vécu à fond sa vie de jeune adulte, puis d'adulte. A 37 ans, chacun pourrait le qualifier d'homme accompli.

Harry se redressa brusquement lorsque l'on toqua à la porte de son bureau. Il maudit Merlin intérieurement. Il n'était même pas encore 8h du matin par Griffondor !

« Entrez ! »

Son assistante de direction déboula rapidement devant lui, le visage caché par la pile de parchemins qu'elle transportait. Encore de la paperasse…

« Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? » S'exclama Pansy Parkinson, pétillante dans sa robe de sorcière et ses escarpins derniers cris.

Harry soupira et haussa un de ses sourcils.

« Pansy… J'en ai marre de me répéter à chaque fois… _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et arrête de me vouvoyer !_ »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer l'ensemble des dossiers sur le bureau de son boss. Ce qu'il pouvait être rabat-joie…

« Laisse-moi l'illusion du professionnalisme, Potter, même si tu en manques particulièrement de temps en temps… Heureusement que ta bonne vieille amie est là pour te rediriger vers le droit chemin. »

« Et je t'en remercie chaque jour, Parkinson » Répondit-il, sarcastique.

« Trèves de plaisanteries. Aujourd'hui va être une journée chargée. Voici le parchemin expliquant le déroulé de ton programme… Tout est minuté, donc nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. »

Harry attrapa la feuille que lui tendait Pansy, et commença à la parcourir du regard, tandis que cette dernière lui commentait chaque étape qui l'attendait.

« A 9h, marche de la reconnaissance sur Traverses… A 10h, révélation de la nouvelle statue à l'honneur des victimes de la guerre dans le hall du Ministère… A 11h, inauguration du nouveau centre Hermione Granger pour les orphelins de… »

« Merci Pansy ! » Coupa-t-il brusquement lorsqu'il entendit le nom de sa meilleure amie.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, alors qu'Harry s'obstinait à éviter le regard de Pansy.

« Harry… »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas le jour pour… pour se laisser aller. »

« Au contraire ! C'est le jour Harry ! Même le Ministre de la Magie a le droit d'être triste aujourd'hui. Toi, Ron, Ginny… Moi et tous les autres avons le droit de pleurer nos morts et… »

« Hermione n'est pas morte ! » S'exclama Harry, de plus en plus rouge.

« Harry… Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois… Je t'ai raconté comment je l'avais aidé à s'échapper du Manoir, mais depuis ce jour, nous n'avons eu aucun écho de… »

« Tant que son corps n'est pas enterré dans un cimetière, je ne la considérerai pas comme morte, même si une stèle est dressée à son nom. Ce n'est qu'un bloc de pierre. »

Pansy soupira, attristée. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître Hermione, compte tenu des circonstances tragiques qui les avaient réunies en premier lieu… Depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait déposé Hermione dans sa villa aux Etats-Unis… Plus personne n'avait eu vent de la célèbre sorcière.

« Je vais te laisser te préparer Harry. Ton discours pour la statue est le deuxième parchemin que je viens de déposer. »

Harry hocha la tête, toujours chamboulé par l'évocation d'Hermione. Pansy finit par quitter le bureau, avec un pas un peu moins enthousiasme que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Le survivant put enfin respirer normalement.

Son regard émeraude effleura le cadre qui n'avait jamais quitté son bureau au Ministère de la Magie. Trois jeunes sorciers virevoltaient sous la neige, insouciants et heureux. La tignasse rousse de Ron était aisément reconnaissable, et les yeux malicieux d'Hermione illuminaient la photo. Tous trois souriaient fièrement à l'objectif, leur écharpe de Griffondor bien serré autour de leur cou.

Harry fixa un long moment le visage d'Hermione.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à faire son deuil depuis quinze ans.

Et chaque année depuis… En ce jour si particulier… Son cœur se tordait en pensant à sa meilleure amie disparue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _San Francisco_**

A 10 000 kilomètres de Londres, la ville de la San Francisco était également en émoi, mais pour des raisons bien différentes…

Le soleil brillait de milles feus en ce mois de juin. La cité bouillonnait, les San-Franciscains flânaient en toute impunité dans les rues chaudes de leur ville, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Cependant, si l'on se plongeait au cœur des buildings de la ville, l'on ne pouvait que constater l'effervescence qui régnait au sein des bureaux. La panique était palpable, mais heureusement, certains semblaient garder leur calme face à l'événement qui occuperait bientôt la une de tous les médias américains, mais aussi mondiaux.

Car oui, la venue conjointe du Président des Etats-Unis et du Premier Ministre britannique moldus était source de multiples inquiétudes, tant du point de vue moldu que sorcier. Puisque chaque Président moldu était au courant de l'existence du monde parallèle des sorciers, ces derniers étaient infiltrés dans leur service de sécurité.

Bref, cette visite à San Francisco faisait faire remuer ciel et terre aux agents spéciaux chargés de la sécurité des chefs d'Etat.

Le secteur de la sécurité n'était pas le seul à être réquisitionné pour l'événement. Les journalistes étaient aussi sur le qui-vive, et parmi eux se trouvait Hermione James. Enfermée dans son bureau depuis 8h tapante, elle pianotait furieusement sur son MacBook, adressant diverses instructions par mail à ses collaborateurs.

En tant que rédactrice en chef du « San Francisco Post », elle se devait de mener les opérations, et son patron attendait d'elle les meilleurs résultats possibles. Le journal du lendemain devrait se vendre comme des petits pains, si le programme qu'Hermione avait fixé se déroulait comme prévu.

Mais la jeune femme savait qu'il y aurait forcément un petit couac. Aucun des plans qu'elle avait planifié dans sa vie n'avait été respecté à la lettre. Il n'y avait aucune raison particulière pour que cela change aujourd'hui.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, ce qui lui fit relever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

« Entrez ! » Cria-t-elle.

Son journaliste le plus prometteur passa la porte, et elle lui sourit gentiment, tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur les sièges réservés aux visiteurs.

« Salut Hermione. »

« Bonjour Jack. Tout se passe bien pour le moment ? »

La rédactrice vit l'homme s'agiter nerveusement devant elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer ses sourcils parfaitement manucurés.

« Jack, crache le morceau. Te voir ainsi ne fait que m'angoisser encore plus encore. »

« Anna et Chris sont malades… La gastro. » Répondit-il rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle.

« Merde ! » S'écria Hermione, agacée, énervée et légèrement paniquée de savoir que deux des journalistes qui devaient couvrir l'arrivée des Présidents étaient aux abonnés absents.

« Ils sont _tous les deux_ malades ? » Demanda-t-elle, exaspérée, alors qu'elle passait sa main dans sa chevelure lisse.

« Et bien, ils sont mariés… Je suppose qu'ils doivent s'échanger leurs microbes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Ricana Jack, un sourire pervers collé au visage.

Hermione soupira de plus belle.

« Bon… Il va falloir que j'y aille à leur place. »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

Hermione marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis s'avachit de manière peu gracieuse dans son siège en cuir.

« Tu sais que mon fils rentre aujourd'hui du pensionnat. J'avais promis d'aller le chercher ce soir… Mais non, il a fallu que mes journalistes attrapent je ne sais quels _foutus_ microbes aujourd'hui ! »

« Je comprends. »

« Oh non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de voir mon enragé de fils quand je te regarde Jack… »

Ce dernier prit un air faussement offusqué.

« Hé ! J'ai 23 ans ! Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

Hermione ricana, et regarda tendrement ce journaliste intrépide.

« Au contraire, mon cher Jack, au contraire… Maintenant files préparer mes affaires ! Je dois encore appeler mon fils, et on file à l'ambassade. Hors de question que l'on loupe l'arrivée des chefs d'Etat. »

Jack se leva brusquement de sa chaise, et caricatura le salut militaire, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Oui, patronne ! A vos ordres. »

Puis il décampa avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre commentaire. Hermione soupira, et secoua sa tête. Parfois, elle enviait Jack d'être aussi insouciant. Elle n'avait jamais pu l'être. On lui avait volé sa jeunesse, puis elle avait ensuite dû s'occuper de son fils. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle.

Voulant chasser les souvenirs peu réjouissants de son esprit, elle attrapa son téléphone, et composa le numéro de son fils. Elle tourna dans sa tête les explications qu'elle allait devoir lui servir. Il allait être tellement déçu… Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et il lui manquait tellement.

« _Allo ?_ »

La voix de son fils la réconforta immédiatement, et un sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour chéri, c'est Maman. »

« _J'avais deviné, il n'y a que toi qui m'appelles encore chéri._ » Bougonna-t-il, la faisait doucement rire.

« Mais c'est parce que tu es mon petit chéri. » Répliqua-t-elle, joueuse.

« _M'an !_ »

« Très bien, j'arrête de te taquiner. Je t'appelle en ce qui concerne ce soir. Je… Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher à la gare. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, et son cœur se serra de culpabilité.

« _D'accord…_ » Répondit-il, clairement déçu.

« Je suis désolée, et tu sais que j'aurais préféré te voir, mais mes journalistes m'ont fait faux bond pour la visite des Présidents moldus. Je dois les remplacer. »

Pas de réponse. Son fils était rancunier, elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle le prenne avec des pincettes.

« Aaron James ! Ne fais pas ta tête de cochon. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix. » Continua-t-elle.

« _Si, tu l'as. Tu n'as qu'à quitter ce job moldu, et accepter de travailler pour le 'Journal des Sorciers Facétieux'. Là, tu n'aurais pas à remplacer tes collègues car tu pourrais le faire à distance grâce à la magie…_ »

Hermione ferma les yeux, coupable, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste de stress. Ce sujet de conversation était toujours remis sur le tapis. Aaron ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'acceptait pas de travailler pour le meilleur journal sorcier des Etats-Unis, alors qu'on lui avait plusieurs fois offert le poste. Alors elle lui servit encore une fois son excuse habituelle.

« Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas renier mes… »

« _Racines moldues, je sais_. » Compléta-t-il. « _Seulement, notre vie serait bien plus simple, et on n'aurait pas à se cacher des autres. A chaque fois que tes amis moldus viennent à la maison, on doit planquer la moitié des affaires de la maison !_ » S'exclama-t-il.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en se rappelant les moments où Aaron et elle devaient effectivement rendre leur maison « normale ».

« _Ce n'est pas marrant !_ »

« Oh que si. Si je me souviens bien, tu rigolais comme un bossu la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça. »

Aaron bougonna, de mauvaise foi. Hermione sourit, attendrie.

« Demande à Thomas de te raccompagner, il n'y verra pas d'inconvénients. » Reprit-elle.

Thomas n'était autre que le meilleur ami de son fils. Ils étaient comme deux siamois, et s'étaient rencontrés à l'Institut des Sorciers de Salem. Seul bémol, Salem se trouvait sur la côte est, dans l'Etat du Massachussetts, alors qu'ils habitaient depuis toujours sur la côte ouest… En tant que mère, la séparation avait été plus que pénible.

« _T'inquiètes Maman. Ils seront d'accord pour me faire transplaner._ »

« Je ne m'inquiètes pas, jeune homme ! »

« _Mais bien sûr… Et moi je suis Harry Potter_. »

La respiration d'Hermione se fit suffocante, en attendant les paroles de son fils. Le trou béant de sa poitrine s'ouvrit brusquement, et elle raccrocha précipitamment. Aaron ne devait pas voir sa détresse. Jamais. Son passé était derrière elle, désormais. Après avoir repris une respiration plus calme, elle rappela son fils.

« _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, la ligne a du être coupée._ » Lui dit-il lorsqu'il décrocha.

« Oui… Oui, ça doit être ça. »

« _Tu es sûre que ça va ? Ta voie est bizarre…_ »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon Trésor. »

« _Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! … C'est gênant !_ » S'offusqua Aaron.

Hermione soupira, réalisant qu'effectivement, son « bébé » n'en était plus vraiment un…

« Tu as grandi trop vite pour ta vieille mère, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? »

« _Mais oui, c'est ça… D'ailleurs, il faut que je te dise quelque chose_. »

SOS ! SOS ! Enfant prêt pour les révélations… Hermione sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

« Je t'écoute, jeune homme. »

« _JairencontréunefilleàSalemetjesorsavec._ »

« Pardon ? »

« _Je… Je sors avec une fille._ »

Hermione souffla. Elle connaissait bien Aaron, et elle n'était pas assez idiote pour ignorer que son beau gosse de rejeton avait déjà batifolé dans de nombreux jardins…

« Aaron… Tu changes de « fille » comme de chaussettes. Pourquoi ça serait différent cette fois-ci ? »

« _Quoi ? Mais… Mais pas du tout ! C'est… C'est ma première copine._ » S'indigna-t-il faussement.

« Chéri, arrête de mentir. Je te connais mieux que ma baguette, et j'ai des oreilles partout, même à Salem. Donc, cette fille… Si c'est sérieux, je veux bien que tu m'en parles. »

Tout deux restèrent silencieux, et Hermione attendait patiemment qu'Aaron se confie à elle. Malgré l'apparence froide de son fils, ils avaient une relation assez fusionnelle.

« _Et bien… Oui, je pense que c'est sérieux… cette fois._ » Rajouta-t-il, moqueur.

« Je suis heureuse alors… Elle pourra venir cet été, si elle le souhaite. »

Cet été… Hermione sourit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait voir son fils pendant toutes les grandes vacances, avant qu'il ne retourne à Salem en septembre.

« _Super ! Bon je te laisse, il faut que j'aille finir mes malles…_ »

« N'oublie rien à Salem ! »

« _Mais non, tu me connais…_ » Répliqua-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Justement, pensa Hermione…

 **.**

« Allez, on se dépêche ! » Cria Hermione, tout en posant ses lunettes de soleil en forme de papillon sur son nez retroussé.

La journaliste vérifia que son oreillette était bien fixée sur sa tunique blanche, attrapa le micro que lui tendait son assistance, puis s'élança dans la foule tonitruante de Madison Square, son équipe sur les talons.

Ses hauts talons claquaient sur le sol pavé, et Hermione tentait vainement de se frayer un chemin à travers la masse humaine hurlante et vibrante, afin de voir en chair et en os leur Président. Elle finit par arriver dans le cercle réservé aux journalistes. Elle tendit sa carte d'invitation aux « body gards » qui sélectionnaient les entrées sous le chapiteau monté pour l'occasion.

Après être finalement passée à travers les mailles de la sécurité, elle s'empressa de rejoindre le kiosque réservé aux journalistes du « San Francisco Post ».

« Waouh ! » S'exclama Jack derrière elle. « Ils ont sortis le paquet, les politicards ! »

Et c'était vrai. D'ordinaire, les journalistes étaient mal accueillis par les hommes politiques locaux, jugeant qu'ils n'étaient que de simples « rapaces ». Force était de constater que le Président souhaitait faire bonne impression auprès de la bonne société San Franciscaine… Coupe de champagne alors qu'il n'était que 16h, amuses gueules à gogo, fauteuils confortables… Toute la démesure des Etats-Unis s'étalait sous les yeux d'Hermione.

« Madame James ? »

Hermione se retourna lorsqu'on l'interpella, et elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un de ses anciens stagiaires. Elle sourit au jeune homme de dix ans son cadet.

« Mike Kenterberry ! Cela fait un petit moment que tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles. » Gronda-t-elle, en songeant que cela faisait plus de neuf mois que son « protégé » ne lui avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie.

Mike sembla gêné, et tortilla ses mains, tout en évitant son regard.

« Alors, quel journal t'a embauché ? Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as su tirer quelque chose de mon enseignement. » Continua-t-elle, malicieuse.

« Je travaille pour le _NY Times_ » Répondit-il rapidement, le front plissé.

Hermione perdit immédiatement son sourire, et fixa Mike, ébahi. Non, elle rêvait… _Il_ n'avait pas osé faire ça, quand même ! Non, c'était une bonne blague.

Et apparemment non… puisque Mike ne démentait pas son affirmation.

Hermione soupira. La colère commençait à parcourir ses veines, et elle décida soudainement de saisir une des coupes de champagne posée sur le buffet près d'elle. Elle porta le délicieux breuvage à ses lèvres rouges, et le but d'un coup. L'alcool lui monta directement à la tête, et son corps fut pris de frissons incontrôlables. Et tout cela sous le regard de Mike.

« Alors Mike, où est ton patron ? »

« Hum… Il… »

« Oh, ne me dis rien ! » Coupa-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Cet enfoiré a dû encore se faire la malle dans les îles, et laisser tout le sale boulot à ses _subordonnés_ … Ou bien, s'il est venu, c'est uniquement pour se venter devant moi de m'avoir piquer mon stagiaire… »

« Madame James… »

Hermione se pinça l'arrête du nez, puis leva sa main libre devant le jeune homme.

« Excuses moi, je me suis laissée emporter par mes sentiments. Ce n'était absolument pas professionnel de ma part. C'est très bien que tu ais obtenu une place au _NY Times_. Cela va lancer ta carrière. »

Mike la regarda d'un œil attentif et précautionneux, attendant certainement de voir si elle allait revenir sur ses paroles… et à nouveau se transformer en folle furieuse.

« Détend toi… Ma petite séquence émotion est derrière moi. Donc, où est Joshua ? »

« Il est resté à New York, mais il m'a dit de te transmettre son bonjour. »

Hermione ricana. Ce n'était pas absolument pas le genre de Joshua, rédacteur en chef du _NY Times_ de « transmettre le bonjour » à quelqu'un… même à ses ex.

Cette pensée lui hérissa le poil. Sortir avec cette enflure avait été une grave erreur, et les deux journalistes s'étaient quittés en très mauvais terme, tout en faisant la une des journaux américains. Depuis, le monde du journalisme connaissait la rivalité qui existait entre le _San Francisco Post_ et le _NY Times_ , simple reflet de la haine viscéral que se vouait leur patron respectif.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et commença à trépigner d'impatience en réalisant que les deux Présidents n'allaient pas tarder à montrer le bout de leur nez sur les boulevards… Elle reconnut sans surprise l'adrénaline du terrain, et repensa avec nostalgie à ses débuts dans le journalisme, une époque où on lui confiait encore toutes les missions à faire en direct.

Cependant, être rédactrice en chef rimait avec responsabilité et paperasse administrative… et gros chèque en fin de mois.

« Allez, en scène ! Mike, tu devrais retrouver ton journal. Cela va bientôt commencer. »

Le concerné hocha la tête, et commença à marcher à reculons.

« Tu viendras nous voir à New York, j'espère ! »

« Bien sûr Mike. » Répliqua-t-elle faussement enthousiaste.

Si jamais elle remettait un jour les pieds à New York, ce ne serait certainement pas pour aller voir son ennemi de toujours aux bureaux du _NY Times_ … Plutôt mourir.

La trentenaire (qui approchait d'ailleurs plus de la quarantaine…) concentra son attention sur son équipe, et donna les dernières instructions et recommandations.

« Aujourd'hui, seulement quelques photos des deux Présidents, à la rigueur quelques interviews de leurs proches ou des ambassadeurs, mais c'est tout. Le grand final sera pour demain, puisque vous savez que j'ai obtenu l'exclusivité de l'interview pour les journaux de San Francisco… Vous avez compris ? »

Les voies s'élevèrent pour approuver Hermione, qui sourit de satisfaction.

« Alors, c'est parti ! »

Oh oui, elle adorait son travail. Mais en cet instant, elle aurait préféré être avec son fils. Maman poule ? Elle l'était, et elle le revendiquait sans honte, malgré les moqueries de ses collègues.

Faisant fi de ses états d'âme, Hermione se força à repasser en mode « professionnel ». Elle adopta son éternel air sérieux et légèrement froid, puis ressortit dans la rue.

La foule était encore plus nombreuse qu'auparavant, et des drapeaux américains flottaient ça et là, peignant le ciel de rouge et de bleu roi. Quelques drapeaux anglais se mêlaient également aux toiles tendues. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à son pays natal, mais ce sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par un frisson d'horreur. Non, jamais elle ne reviendrait en Angleterre…

Lorsque des hurlements enthousiastes se firent entendre, elle sut que les deux chefs d'Etat avaient montré le bout de leur nez. Alors elle attrapa son appareil photo, et commença à mitrailler la scène.

Travailler lui faisait toujours oublier ses démons. Et même s'ils revenaient souvent la hanter, Hermione avait appris à vivre avec.

Hermione Granger était morte depuis longtemps, afin de laisser place à Hermione James. Et ce, à l'insu de tous.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Voilààà un petit plongeon 16 ans plus tard… Les premiers chapitres vont planter le décor… Avant que l'histoire ne s'emballe hehehe (ceux qui me connaissent savent ma passion pour le drama).**

 **Petites questions rien que pour vous :**

 _1- Que pensez vous d'Harry en Ministre de la Magie ?_ Même moi je n'ai pas vraiment compris quand j'ai tapé ce premier chapitre… Le clavier n'en a fait qu'à sa tête !

 _2- Et de Pansy… Travaillant avec Harry ?!_

 _3- Et enfin… Pourquoi Hermione est-elle toujours aux Etats-Unis ?_

 **A VOS CLAVIERS (cela vous prend 1min les amis hihi) et à la semaine prochaine.**

 **Little-Library.**


	3. Chapitre II

**Hello everybody ! Je passe sur FF en coup de vent en ce dimanche soir pour vous poster la suite** (je crois que je ne l'ai jamais relu, sorry pour les fautes... Je corrigerai tout ça en début de semaine). **J'espère que vous avez profité du week-end, et que vous apprécierez ces quelques minutes de lecture ;).**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Lily :** merci pour ton avis, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 ** _San Francisco_**

« BIP… BIP… BIP… BIP ! »

Hermione râla en entendant le son de son réveil, et fût tenter de le balancer à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Le scénario de l'explosion de cet objet de malheur se déroula dans sa tête, et elle faillit céder à la tentation… Mais au lieu de rendre réel ce fantasme, elle appuya violemment sur le réveil, et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

Elle s'étala de tout son long, les jambes et les bras en étoile. Elle aurait aimé prendre des vacances, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour poser un congé. Aujourd'hui, elle allait parler avec le Président et le Premier Ministre anglais. Elle en frissonna des pieds à la tête.

Requinquée par ses projets plus qu'emballants de la journée, Hermione finit par lever son corps endormi. Elle se dirigea comme un automate vers la salle de bain, et fila sous la douche italienne. Elle tourna la pompe à fond, et l'eau brulante réveilla doucement ses muscles.

Elle appuya son front contre la paroi carrelée, et ferma les yeux. Elle se serait presque rendormie sur place… mais le devoir l'appelait. La jeune femme attrapa une serviette en éponge moelleuse à souhait, et s'enroula dedans. Elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux, puis se planta devant sa glace.

Si un de ses amis d'enfance la croisait aujourd'hui dans la rue, Hermione était quasiment certaine qu'il ne la reconnaitra pas. Ses cheveux longs et frisés de l'époque avaient laissé place à une coupe au carré plutôt courte. La couleur chocolat qu'elle arborait fièrement avant tendait plus désormais vers le blond caramel.

Elle longea du doigt l'arrête de son nez, suivit le contour de ses lèvres, et finit par caller sa main dans son cou, pensive.

 _Hermione Granger_ avait laissé place à _Hermione James_ , depuis plus de seize ans.

Seule la teinte caractéristique de ses iris était encore reconnaissable, ainsi que la forme en cœur de son visage. Mais peu de personne aurait fait le rapprochement. Trop d'années avaient passé, et le nom d'Hermione Granger était depuis longtemps gravé sur la pierre de l'Hommage aux sorciers morts pour la Grande Guerre.

Voilà ce qu'il restait de l'illustre Hermione Granger : une stèle en son nom, une médaille posthume, et son visage dans les livres d'Histoires des petits sorciers. Au moins, son souvenir était connu.

Hermione attrapa sa brosse, et essaya de donner forme à ses cheveux lisses. Ressasser le passé n'était jamais bon, mais elle avait une forte tendance à la nostalgie, malheureusement…

Après avoir enfilé une tenue chic pour l'occasion, elle se maquilla succinctement, et mit ses escarpins. Elle avait appris à vivre avec sa féminité, au fil des années, prenant confiance en elle, et en son charme. Elle était restée naturelle, certes, mais une touche de sensualité semblait avoir élu possession de son apparence. Pour ne pas lui déplaire.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois de quoi elle avait l'air dans la glace en pied de sa chambre, puis, satisfaite, descendit à la cuisine.

Hermione adorait son duplex. Il n'était pas grand, mais un esprit chaleureux en ressortait. Et c'était largement suffisant pour Aaron et elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle vit d'ailleurs ce dernier affalé sur la table, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

Elle sourit, attendrie. Aaron était beau, bien sûr. Toutes les mères trouvaient leur enfant beau. Mais d'une manière totalement objective, elle savait que son fils marquait les esprits…

Elle s'avança dans la cuisine, et s'assit sur la chaise près d'Aaron. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le raclement du bois sur le carrelage, puis esquissa un sourire en coin en la reconnaissant.

« T'es belle. » Marmonna-t-il, les mains crispées autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Tu es un charmeur. » Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Leurs échanges lui avaient terriblement manqué, et Hermione était heureuse qu'Aaron soit enfin en vacances. Elle était heureuse qu'il s'épanouisse à Salem, bien sûr, mais avoir son enfant à la maison était réconfortant.

« On ne se refait pas… »

Hermione soupira de manière tragique, ce qui agrandit encore plus le sourire d'Aaron.

« Qu'ais-je fait pour avoir un fils tel que toi ? » Se lamenta-t-elle.

« T'avais qu'à mieux choisir le père… »

Hermione se crispa légèrement, mais Aaron continuait de sourire, plus malicieux que triste. La jeune femme se leva pour attraper une tasse dans le placard, puis revint s'asseoir, tout en se penchant vers son fils. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Tu es parfait Aaron. Ton père sera fier de toi, sois en sûr. »

« Tu vas rencontrer le Président, alors ? » Changea subtilement Aaron de sujet.

« Et oui… Ta mère est peut être vieille, mais elle a encore des relations en ce bas monde ! »

Aaron pouffa, tout en enfournant un bout de pancake dans sa bouche.

« Je te regarderai depuis la télé, promis. » Railla-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et bien tu pourras chercher longtemps ! C'est un papier que je vais devoir faire. »

« Misère ! » Cria-t-il, fataliste. « Je vais devoir supporter ma mère en mode furie tout le temps de l'écriture de ce putain d'article. »

« Aaron, langage ! » Gronda-t-elle, tout en déposant sa tasse vide de café dans l'évier.

« Pardon. » S'empressa-t-il de rétorquer pour éviter toutes représailles.

« Je préfère ça jeune homme… D'ailleurs, est-ce que Thomas va venir une semaine pendant les vacances ? Ou alors peut-être que ce sera cette fameuse fille… » Continua Hermione, en relevant un de ses sourcils, amusée de voir son fils gigoter sur son siège.

« Et bien oui… Tom va venir comme d'habitude, sûrement fin juillet. Et… et je peux demander à Sarah… Enfin, seulement si tu… »

« Sarah, hein ? » Poursuivit Hermione, en essayant de retenir son sourire face aux explications foireuses d'Aaron.

« Oui… Elle est anglaise. Enfin, c'est une nouvelle quoi. Elle est arrivée cette année. »

Hermione tiqua, ce que remarqua immédiatement le jeune homme.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les anglais, mais elle est vraiment particulière. »

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit en marche afin qu'elle puisse sortir une excuse potable.

« Je n'ai rien contre les anglais mon cœur… C'est juste… »

Hermione pensa à tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait de l'Angleterre et de ses habitants.

« C'est juste qu'ils ont une culture… différente. » Répliqua-t-elle pitoyablement. « Et… C'est Sarah comment ? » Demanda-t-elle, priant pour que cette fille ne soit pas celle d'un de ses amis _d'avant_.

« Sarah Archer… Tu connais sa famille ? »

Hermione fouilla dans ses souvenirs, mais le nom de Archer ne lui disait rien. Le soulagement arriva enfin.

« Pas du tout, mais je me ferai un plaisir de rencontrer cette jeune fille qui a su ravir le cœur de mon insaisissable Aaron… »

« Maman ! » Râla-t-il.

Elle rit, avant d'attraper son sac en cuir caramel.

« Allez, je file. A ce soir chéri. Ne détruit pas l'appartement, et range ta valise ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle fila dans le couloir. Cette journée commençait sur les chapeaux de roue.

 **.**

Le soleil était resplendissant, la chaleur insoutenable, et la foule de curieux et de fans vibrait comme un seul homme.

Hermione observait cette belle agitation depuis le haut d'une tour en verre, un sirop à la pêche dans la main, calepin de journaliste dans l'autre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, de moins en moins patiente. Elle savait que les deux Présidents seraient évidemment en retard… Mais déjà une heure qu'elle attendait ici, et si cela continuait, son taux de glucide allait grimper rapidement tellement elle avalait de sodas, barres chocolatés et joyeusetés pour s'occuper.

Elle grimaça en passant à sa ligne… Elle n'était pas parfaite, n'avait jamais accordé un intérêt particulier à ses formes… Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse comprendre qu'une rédactrice en chef devait représenter « l'image » du journal au sein de la profession. Hermione grinça des dents, ses idées féministes refaisant surface.

Une pointe d'angoisse lui mangeait quelque peu le ventre, mais là encore… Elle n'était plus adolescente, et avec l'expérience, elle avait appris à gérer son excès de stress et de perfectionnisme. C'était un travail de tous les jours, et il lui arrivait même de pratiquer des exercices respiratoires.

Soudain, des voies se firent entendre dans le couloir menant au salon où elle était installée. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement. Elle se força à inspirer profondément et à reprendre ses esprits.

Ce n'était pas le moment de foirer… C'était _LE_ meeting de sa carrière, l'apogée de son travail acharné de l'étude de la géopolitique moldue… Une passion secrète qu'elle entretenait depuis l'enfance.

Elle entendit les gonds de la porte tourner. Elle afficha un sourire professionnel, prête à accueillir dignement les chefs d'Etats.

 **.**

« … et nous vous remercions vivement Madame James pour votre professionnalisme et votre accueil. » Termina poliment le Premier Ministre britannique, avec un sourire poli.

« C'est moi qui vous remercie pour votre temps et pour avoir partagé ce moment avec moi » Répondit Hermione, satisfaite, et surtout, soulagée.

La journaliste avait pris des centaines de notes, et tout l'entretien était enregistré sur son dictaphone. Elle était prête à s'enfermer dans son bureau chez elle, et pondre un article digne de ce nom sur cette rencontre au sommet.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le salon se leva comme un seul homme. Hermione rassembla ses affaires, avant de les glisser dans sa sacoche professionnelle. Elle était souriante et heureuse. Cette interview avait été fabuleuse… _magique_. Les investisseurs du journal seraient ravis, elle en était certaine.

« Je vous raccompagne, Messieurs » Proposa-t-elle, enthousiaste.

« Volontiers, Madame James. »

Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Deux majordomes leur ouvrirent solennellement les portes en chêne massif de l'hôtel. Les assistants de chacun des chefs d'Etats passèrent en premier, puis vinrent les gardes du corps.

« Avez-vous prévu de visiter les endroits magnifiques qu'offrent notre ville, Monsieur le Premier Ministre ? » Demanda Hermione, toujours polie.

« Oh… Et bien, malheureusement, notre emploi du temps est extrêmement serré. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais cette occasion. Mais je noterai volontiers les bonnes adresses que vous me conseilleriez ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Bien sûr, je vous le faxerai ! Je connais un restaurant délicieux, avec une vue superbe sur la baie… »

« Cela semble merveilleux, effectivement, Madame. »

« Leurs poissons et crustacés sont un délice pour les papilles et… »

Hermione continuait à badiner, tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur qui avait été privatisé pour l'occasion par l'hôtel de luxe. San Francisco était encore baignée par milles rayons de soleil, et Hermione pensa avec envie à son maillot de bain et sa crème solaire qui l'attendait. Bientôt, elle serait en vacances elle aussi…

L'ascenseur indiqua enfin le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, et un brouhaha se faisait déjà entendre. Autres journalistes, équipes ministériels ou simples badauds leur fit un accueil chaleureux et curieux.

Hermione fit rapidement un tour d'horizon, et son corps se figea.

Ses pupilles se fixèrent sur une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien. Ses mains se mirent à trembler dangereusement, et elle serra de plus belle ses affaires contre sa poitrine. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle était dans le mal.

Seamus Finnigan se trouvait devant elle, sûrement en tant que garde du corps du Premier Ministre britannique.

Hermione aurait du se douter qu'un de ses anciens amis finirait par travailler au Ministère en tant qu'Aurors… Après tout, elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'Harry Potter soit Ministre de la Magie. Elle vivait certes aux Etats-Unis, mais elle n'était pas coupée du monde magique…

Le plus urgent était que Seamus ne le reconnaisse pas. Cela aurait été la fin de sa tranquillité, et le début des ennuis pour elle.

Elle se glissa discrètement derrière les deux chefs d'Etats, afin de se cacher. Elle se demanda intérieurement depuis quand elle réagissait comme une Serpentarde, plutôt que comme une Griffondor courageuse…

Seamus ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, et son cœur se calma peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que l'ensemble du corps ministériel avançait vers la sortie de l'hôtel luxueux. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de les accompagner vers la sortie, les aurevoirs d'usages avaient déjà été échangés en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Alors que le Président des Etats-Unis et le Premier Ministre britannique montaient dans leur voiture respective, Hermione se précipita dans les premières toilettes qu'elle put trouver.

Elle s'appuya contre le rebord des lavabos, et se fixa dans le miroir gigantesque. La panique pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux plusieurs fois d'affilés, et se força à inspirer et expirer calmement.

Après tout, elle n'était plus vraiment reconnaissable. Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger. _Elle ne se sentait plus Hermione Granger_.

Il n'y avait donc aucun risque que son ancienne vie ne vienne se télescoper avec sa nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione essaya d'ignorer la petite voie qui lui disait que le retour de bâton serait pour bientôt…

En vain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Londres_**

Drago Malefoy observa le feu de cheminée qui brulait constamment dans le salon du Manoir, hiver comme été. Un verre de whisky-pur-feu à la main, cigarette moldue dans l'autre, le sorcier était songeur.

Il inspira une taffe de sa cigarette – mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise depuis la fin de la guerre. Il savait qu'il devrait arrêter un jour… Ne serait-ce que pour montrer le bon exemple à sa fille de 10 ans. Il écrasa l'objet de malheur dans le cendrier posé sur la table basse, avant de faire disparaître de sa baguette toutes les traces de son méfait.

La minute suivante, la cheminée s'embrasa, et laissa apparaître Millicent Bulstrode dans toute sa splendeur. Elle retroussa son nez puis releva un de ses sourcils d'un air de dire _Je-ne-suis-pas-dupe-Drago_ ». D'ailleurs…

« Tu as encore fumer. » Assena-t-elle, sûre d'elle et de ses affirmations.

« Abby n'est pas là. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, Drago. Ta fille n'est pas dupe. »

« C'est aussi ta fille… »

« Raison de plus pour dire qu'elle sera aussi futée que moi ».

Drago soupira. Son ex-femme pouvait être une vraie teigne quand elle le voulait… C'est ce qui l'avait séduit au début de leur idylle, mais le temps avait eu raison de leur passion. Heureusement, leur entente était cordiale pour le bien être de leur fille, Abigail Malefoy, surnommée « _Abby_ » depuis son enfance.

« Je t'ai promis d'arrêter… un jour. »

« Ce jour arrive à grand pas. L'année prochaine, Abby entre à Poudlard et tu vas lui donner le bon exemple en arrêtant d'acheter ces horreurs. En plus, cela rend les dents jaunes ! Tu es déjà blond… Pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

« Que des compliments dans une si belle bouche. » Répliqua Drago avec un rictus dédaigneux.

« Ne commence pas Malefoy ! »

Drago leva ses paumes devant lui en signe de résilience, et Millicent sembla se calmer. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil en face de lui, et croisa dignement ses longues jambes. Elle était toujours belle, malgré les années et malgré les tracas de la vie.

« Alors… » Reprit-elle, plus calme. « J'ai déposé Abby chez mes parents et elle y restera la semaine. Tu iras la chercher samedi prochain, j'ai prévenu ma mère. »

Drago grogna. Il détestait se rendre chez ses ex-beaux-parents… Autant dire que ces derniers ne le portaient pas dans cœur depuis qu'il avait demandé le divorce, cinq ans plus tôt.

« Si c'est nécessaire… »

« Drago ! Fais un effort ! »

« Bien, bien ! J'irai la chercher, arrête de te tracasser pour ça. »

« Parfait, dans ce cas. De plus, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le repas en fin de semaine chez Pansy et Ron. C'est leur anniversaire de mariage, elle ne te pardonnerait pas si tu oubliais ! »

Drago se maudit intérieurement, car il avait effectivement oublié cette petite sauterie. Pourquoi diable son amie d'enfance était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un _Weasley_? Qui plus est de la _belette_? Que Salazard le bénisse pour avoir supporté le roux et leur bande de Griffondors depuis tant d'années.

« Bien sur que je serai présent, pour qui me prends-tu ! » Répliqua-t-il, faussement outré.

Drago fit apparaitre du thé devant son ex-femme, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs mortelles à son encontre. Il avait l'art de faire ressortir le pire chez elle… Et elle le meilleur de lui. Millicent le remercia d'un sourire, avant de verser du sucre dans la petite tasse en porcelaine, décorée aux armoiries des Malefoy.

« J'ai vu Pansy hier soir… Elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Disons que… Ce n'est pas la meilleure période de l'année pour elle… _Pour nous_. »

Drago ne répondit pas, et se força à conserver un visage le plus neutre possible.

« Potter doit lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Sans compter Weasmoche… »

« Arrêtes ton cirque, Drago. Je sais très bien que tu les apprécies. Tout le monde le sait. Je te parle de… »

« Je sais très bien à quoi tu fais référence Millicent. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je ne veux pas que l'on se remémore tous les ans les horreurs de la guerre. Vivre avec est déjà suffisant… »

Et pour lui plus particulièrement… La guerre s'était prolongée quelques années après leur septième année à Poudlard, mais les souvenirs étaient encore vifs dans son esprit. Il avait été un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, à l'instar de Millicent, Pansy et Blaise, et cela avait quelque peu soulagé sa conscience. Cependant, rien ni personne ne pourrait effacer toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commis… Il en faisait encore des cauchemars.

« Faire la sourde oreille ne résoudra pas tes problèmes ! Je sais que tu penses encore à ce que tu as fait… »

« Tais-toi ! » Siffla-t-il, furieux, alors que ses mais commençaient à trembler. De rage, de peur ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Millicent le regarda avec pitié, et cela l'énerva de plus belle. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié des autres… Ou tout du moins, de la pitié de ceux qui connaissaient tous les crimes qu'il avait commis au nom de Voldemort. Ces personnes pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, mais c'était déjà trop pour lui.

« C'était il y a plus de quinze ans, Millicent. Arrête maintenant. »

La Serpentarde le fixa, indécise, et finit par battre en retraite. Elle reprit sa tasse de thé, et changea brusquement de sujet de conversation, pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Quand vas-tu emmener Abby à un de tes entrainements ? Elle en crève d'envie. Et cela fait longtemps que tu n'a pas passé une journée entière rien qu'avec elle ».

Drago devina la désapprobation cachée de son ex-femme. Il aimait sa fille de ton cœur, évidemment… _C'était sa fille par Salazard_! Mais il avait parfois quelques difficultés à lui montrer…

« J'ai été très occupé dernièrement… Mais je l'amènerai bientôt. De toute manière, vous aurez des places en première loge pour le prochain match. C'est dans un mois, contre Les Canons de Chudley. »

Drago se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de rire lorsqu'il vit le regard malicieux de Millicent.

« Vous allez les écraser ! »

« C'est pour cela qu'Abby assistera à ce match, afin de voir à quel point son père est fabuleux… ».

Millicent leva les yeux au ciel, encore une fois, exaspérée par l'orgueil des Malefoy. Et dire qu'Abigail en avait hérité, à son grand damne !

« Drago, tu es attrapeur professionnel pour les Faucons de Falmouth depuis 10 ans, et tu as toujours été sélectionné dans l'équipe national d'Angleterre ! Je pense qu'Abby n'a pas besoin que tu lui exposes tes capacités sur un balai… Juste que tu passes un peu plus de temps avec elle. Ce n'est encore qu'une petite fille même si elle veut jouer à la grande. »

Drago hocha la tête, conscient que son métier en tant que joueur professionnel de Quidditch empiétait souvent sur sa vie de famille. Les entrainements, les déplacements, les fans, les matchs, les interviews pour la presse… C'était un job à plein temps, tout au long de l'année.

Mais cela avait toujours été son rêve. Il avait pu le réaliser, en partie grâce à Millicent.

En contrepartie, il lui avait donner le plus précieux des cadeaux : Abigail Malefoy. Rien que pour cela, Millicent aimerait toujours Drago, malgré ses nombreux défauts.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enfin le retour de notre chouchou Drago ! Et de l'action du côté de San Francisco, avec une petite frayeur pour notre Hermione adorée… Petites questions :**

1- Que pensez-vous d'Aaron ?

2- Pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle si peur de renouer avec son passé selon vous ?

3- Drago ex-mari de Millicent… Attrapeur ( _huhuhu_ )… Papa ( _roooh_ )… Votre ressenti ?

 **Une review, et Drago vous invitera également dans son salon à prendre le thé héhéhé…**

 **Merci pour votre soutien!**

 **A dimanche prochain,**

 **Little-Library.**


	4. Chapitre III

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Oui, je suis toujours vivante... Et non je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire... Mais milles excuses pour cette absence de publication courant le dernier mois... Disons que les choses sont devenues un peu hors de contrôle ! (*sorry sorry sorry*)**

 **Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages, et j'espère que vous êtes toujours présents malgré ce petit interlude du mois d'octobre!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Vera :** merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)

 **Perrine :** merci pour ton post et non je n'ai pas abandonné :). Une dizaine de chapitre sont déjà écrits ;). J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

 ** _San Francisco_**

Des tasses de café jonchaient le plan de travail. Des tas de papiers s'y entassaient également, tout comme sur le sol de la cuisine. C'était un bordel organisé – mais un bordel tout de même.

Aaron James observait la scène avec la force de l'habitude. Mais ce qui le fit le plus rire fut de voir sa mère endormie sur sa chaise, la joue collée contre le chêne, des taches d'encre sur les mains et le visage.

Il se dirigea le plus doucement possible vers la cafetière Nespresso, sortit une tasse propre d'un des placards et appuya sur le bouton pour faire un café crème, le préféré d'Hermione. Il était à peine 9h du matin, mais il sentait que sa mère avait encore une fois du se coucher à pas d'heures pour écrire son article.

Elle était passionnée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait – et Aaron l'admirait pour cela – mais c'était parfois trop.

Il se rappelait d'une fois où il n'avait encore que sept ans. Il était à l'école primaire… mais sa mère l'avait tout simplement oublié, trop prise par son travail. Elle avait pleuré de culpabilité et lui avait ensuite acheté un mini-balai. Cela avait le plus beau jour de son enfance… et était devenu le calvaire d'Hermione. Aaron en riait encore.

« Maman… » Appela-t-il doucement.

« … »

« Maman ! » Répéta-t-il en élevant légèrement la voix.

« Qu… Quoi ? » Couina sa mère en se redressant brusquement et en heurtant par la même occasion une tasse.

Ladite tasse de café vide vint se briser sur le sol, et le bruit de verre les fit tous les deux sursauter. Hermione attrapa sa baguette d'un geste automatique, et répara le mug.

« Quelle heure est-il, mon chéri ? » Marmonna Hermione, en se frottant les yeux.

« Presque 9h du matin… »

« QUOI ? Mais c'est pas possible… Je suis vraiment en retard au boulot… Olala… »

Sa mère descendit rapidement de la chaise de bar, tout en essayant de discipliner sa coupe au carré.

« Maman… »

« Quel exemple je vais encore donner… »

« MAMAN ! »

« Mon cœur, ce n'est pas le moment, je suis vraiment pressée, il faut que je prenne ma douche en vitesse et que… »

« On est samedi. »

Hermione stoppa tous mouvements, et se tourna vers Aaron. Sa mère était trop tête en l'air pour son propre bien être… _Vouloir aller au boulot le samedi, non mais vraiment !_

« Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt, Aaron ! » Aboya-t-elle, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Maintenant je me fais engueuler alors que je n'ai rien fait ! C'est vraiment le pompon ici ! »

« Langage, Aaron ! »

Le jeune sorcier fronça ses sourcils, incompréhensif face au comportement étrange de sa mère. En l'observant de plus prêt, il vit les cernes noirs qui ornaient ses iris chocolat. Son teint était blafard, ce qui était plus qu'anormal.

« Tu es certaine que ça va ? Tu as vraiment la mine d'un scrout à pétard. »

« Que de compliments pour ta bonne vieille mère ! » Répliqua Hermione, faussement outrée.

« Je t'ai préparé un café crème » Esquiva-t-il, en lui tendant la tasse, tout sourire.

« Oh, merci mon chéri. J'en ai bien besoin. »

Sa mère parut touchée par la petite attention, car ses traits se détendirent subitement. Elle lui adressa un regard énamouré, et il ricana intérieurement. C'était presque trop facile d'apaiser ses humeurs. Décidément, il était fier de lui. S'il continuait sur cette voie, peut être qu'il arriverait à la convaincre de laisser Sarah venir dormir à la maison…

« Alors… Pourquoi t'es tu transformée en vampire de l'écriture cette nuit ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, feintant l'indifférence. Mais Aaron connaissait trop bien sa mère pour pouvoir déceler son subterfuge.

« Oh, tu sais, la crise de la page blanche habituelle. »

« Mais oui bien sûr, Maman… Je vais faire semblant de te croire, et me contenter de manger tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner. »

Aaron s'assit alors en face de sa mère, et commença à boire son chocolat chaud qu'il s'était préparé alors qu'ils discutaient tous deux. Il se concentra sur son bol, en faisant abstraction des soupirs de sa mère. Non, il n'allait pas céder… Il allait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. Et une minute plus tard…

« J'ai seulement revu une vieille connaissance… Je ne m'y attendais pas, voilà tout. »

Aaron fut immédiatement intriguée. Sa mère parlait très rarement de son passé. Il savait juste qu'elle était anglaise, née-moldue, mais ses grands-parents étaient décédés avant sa naissance, emportant avec eux le secret de l'enfance d'Hermione. Il n'y avait aucune photo d'elle bébé, aucune photo souvenir dans l'appartement… Rien. Mais Aaron s'était habitué à cette vie en autarcie.

« Une connaissance que je connais ? »

« Non, mon chéri. Et c'est sans importance pour le moment… Par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur une certaine jeune fille qui a su te conquérir… »

Sa mère lui sourit malicieusement, tandis qu'il se retenait de rougir de gêne. Aaron connaissait bien sa mère, mais sans aucun doute, cette dernière savait aussi comment le remettre à sa place…

 **.**

La semaine sembla filer à une vitesse hallucinante, tant Hermione fut occupée au journal… Mais cela signifiait que les vacances approchaient à grand pas. Le 4 juillet se préparait au sein des familles américaines, mais chez les James, ce n'était pas une fête comme les autres.

Hermione n'avait jamais fêté le 4 juillet, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Aaron soit en âge de comprendre le sens de cette journée particulière. Son fils étant américain par le droit du sol, la sorcière avait du s'y mettre.

Aaron avait effectué sa scolarité élémentaire chez les moldus. A cette occasion, les écoles se paraient de bleu, de rouge, de blanc, et l'ensemble des parents et des élèves se réunissaient pour célébrer tant la fin de l'année scolaire que l'indépendance des Etats-Unis.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione s'était retrouvée obligée de suivre le mouvement afin qu'Aaron ne se sente pas exclu auprès de ses pairs… Pour une anglaise, fêter le 4 juillet était une douce farce. Après tout, les américains s'étaient rebellés contre les anglais colonisateurs…

Les années avaient passé, mais Hermione et Aaron avaient conservé quelques traditions américaines. Ainsi, les fenêtres de leur appartement s'ornaient du drapeau américain, et tous deux préparaient un pique-nique du 4 juillet digne des dieux.

Cette année, le meilleur ami d'Aaron les rejoindrait sous le soleil de San Francisco pour la fête nationale. Les sorciers célébraient également cette indépendance durement gagnée face aux anglais. Les James allaient ainsi faire une entorse à leurs habitudes, et fêter le 4 juillet à la manière « sorcière ».

Hermione consulta sa montre, et réalisa que Thomas avait du rejoindre Aaron au Centre de Cheminettes de San Francisco. Les deux adolescents allaient bientôt envahir son espace… Mais les pitreries des deux garçons étaient préférables à un silence angoissant.

Elle avait l'impression que les amis de son fils allaient défiler tout l'été. Elle avait bien conscience que leur appartement idéalement situé sur la côte ouest attirait les ados, mais elle était également persuadée que l'esprit charmeur et jovial de son fils en était pour beaucoup.

Il avait le cœur sur la main. Il lui rappelait sa propre mère… Son cœur se pinça à cette idée. Ses parents lui manquaient tellement. Mais Hermione avait appris à vivre sans soutien depuis tant d'années. Elle n'avait plus le droit de se plaindre. Elle avait Aaron, sain et sauf, et celui lui suffisait.

Hermione finit de remplir le panier de pique-nique avec les derniers plats qu'elle avait préparé dans la matinée avec Aaron, puis se servit un grand verre de limonade frais.

Elle vint ensuite s'affaler sur son sofa, et alluma distraitement la télévision, histoire d'avoir un bruit de fond. Elle attrapa un magasine de mode sorcier qui trainait sur la table basse, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de feuilleter.

Sur la couverture, une magnifique rousse à la chevelure de feu lui souriait, et adressait des clins d'œil malicieux aux lecteurs du magasine.

Hermione soupira, nostalgique.

Ginny Weasley-Potter était devenue un sublime mannequin, après avoir terminé sa carrière éclaire en tant qu'attrapeuse. Sa peau laiteuse sublimait la robe vert perroquet qu'elle portait. Encore une création unique d'un styliste, songea Hermione.

Toutes les maisons de haute couture sorcière se battaient pour habiller Ginny, la splendide femme du Ministre de la Magie anglais. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait, et Hermione se demandait si la Griffondor impétueuse qu'elle avait tant aimé avait changé autant qu'elle…

Sûrement. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants désormais. Ils avaient des responsabilités.

Hermione ouvrit directement le magasine sur les pages où Ginny apparaissait, tantôt en jean, tantôt en robe du soir. Une photo officielle d'elle et Harry à la commémoration de la fin de la guerre, quelques jours plus tôt, occupait l'espace d'une page entière. Qu'ils étaient beaux, pensa Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées d'un autre temps… Jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'entrée claque fortement.

« Maman, c'est nous ! »

Hermione sursauta, puis referma avec précipitation le journal, comme si elle avait été prise en faute… _Ridicule_ !

« Je suis dans le salon ! » Répondit-elle.

Les deux garçons apparurent enfin sous ses yeux. Aaron, fidèle à lui-même, lui adressa un sourire charmeur, tandis que Thomas lui sourit plus sagement.

« Bonjour Madame James. »

« Hey, Thomas. Tu sais que tu dois m'appeler Hermione. Je ne suis pas _si_ vieille que ça… »

Thomas rougit légèrement, ne sachant pas où se mettre.

« Non, évidemment que non Madame… James… »

Elle rit intérieurement. Hermione savait que, plus jeune, l'ami de son fils avait eu un petit béguin pour elle. Et elle aimait bien taquiner l'adolescent de temps en temps…

« Heureux d'être en vacances ici ? » Reprit-elle, décidant d'être plus gentille avec Thomas.

« Oh oui ! En plus, pour le 4 juillet… »

« Maman, est-ce que l'on peut sortir ce soir ? » Coupa Aaron, les yeux remplis d'espoir encore enfantin. Hermione l'observa, suspicieuse.

« Sortir où, jeune homme ? »

« Et bien… Pour se promener ! »

« _Se promener ?_ Est-ce que cet endroit recèle d'alcool en tout genre et de jolies filles en maillot ? »

« Et bien… Oui, c'est certain. » Répliqua Aaron, fier de son effet.

« Dans ce cas là… C'est non, jeune homme. »

« Mais Maman… »

« Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, et tu n'as pas encore seize ans. Fin de la discussion ! »

Aaron fit la moue, histoire de montrer son mécontentement, mais Thomas ne sembla pas surpris plus que cela. Il devait sûrement s'attendre à cette réponse… Mais son fougueux de fils regorgeait toujours de nouvelles idées pour faire les quatre-cent-coups.

« Mais vous pouvez faire un feu de camp sur la plage devant l'appartement… » Reprit-elle.

« Cool ! » S'exclama Thomas, visiblement enchanté par l'idée.

Hermione rit, puis se leva enfin du canapé pour aller saluer dignement son jeune invité.

« Allez ranger ces valises, changez-vous, et l'on pourra partir fêter dignement ce 4 juillet. »

« A la manière sorcière ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Exactement, mon chéri. »

Thomas ricana en entendant le surnom de son ami, et Hermione jubila intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait mettre son fils mal-à-l'aise avec ces petits sobriquets.

« Combien de temps reste-tu, Thomas ? »

« Une semaine, si cela vous convient, Madame James. »

« Comme tu le souhaites, tu sais que tu es le bienvenue ici. Tu pourras revenir plus tard dans l'été, si tu préfères. »

« J'adorerai ! Merci. »

« Et bien, c'est une chose réglée. Maintenant, en piste les enfants ! »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de celle nouvelle expression les visant, puis filèrent vers les chambres en se chamaillant.

Hermione sourit. Les vacances pouvaient _enfin_ commercer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Londres_**

« Ron ! »

« … »

« Ron ! »

« … »

« ROOOON ! TU VAS ME REPONDRE, OUI ? »

Le principal concerné soupira. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à faire la sourde oreille, sinon sa femme allait lui lancer un Avada… _Et elle ne loupait jamais sa cible…_

Avec tout le courage du monde, Ron Weasley finit par se lever de son fauteuil préféré, et abandonna sa partie d'échecs façon sorcier. Dire qu'il était à deux doigts d'avoir la Reine…

« Je suis dans la bibliothèque ! » Répliqua-t-il, en essayant de ne pas hurler contre Pansy.

Des pas rythmés se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Ron commença à paniquer. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure… Sa femme déboula subitement dans la pièce, le faisant presque sursauter. Tirée à quatre épingles, Pansy lui lança une œillade meurtrière.

« Que-faisais-tu-Ronald ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, en séparant bien chaque syllabe, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine… Poitrine magnifiquement mis en valeur par sa robe pourpre et…

« Ron ! Mes yeux sont légèrement plus au nord ! »

« Ma puce… »

« Ne m'appelle pas _ma puce_! Je suis furax, Ronald ! Les autres vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour _notre anniversaire de mariage_ , et tu passes ton temps à jouer à ce stupide jeu d'échecs ! Fais au moins semblant de t'intéresser à cette fête, même si apparemment, tu t'en fous de moi et de… »

Ne pouvant pas se contrôler, Ron se jeta contre les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de Pansy. Cela lui faisait toujours de l'effet quand elle s'énervait ainsi… La sorcière fit mine de s'offusquer quelques secondes, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il sourit, fier de lui comme un hippogriffe. Leur baiser s'approfondit, mais Ron les sépara afin qu'ils puisent respirer.

« Pansy Parkinson, je ne me fous pas de toi… » Susurra-t-il, leur nez presque collé.

« C'est _Weasley_ , cher mari. » Corrigea-t-elle, avec un air plus Serpentard que jamais.

« _Pansy Weasley_ , pardon… Tu es magnifique ce soir, d'ailleurs. J'adore tes seins dans… »

« Pitié Weasley… Ne termine jamais cette phrase devant moi ! » S'exclama alors subitement une troisième voix que Ron n'eut malheureusement aucun mal à reconnaître.

Le roux déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Pansy, avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi la fouine peut entrer chez nous comme bon lui chante !? »

« Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, chéri. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'énerve, n'est-ce pas ? » Minauda Pansy à son oreille, alors que son doigt fin glissait sur son torse.

Ron se figea sur place, conquis par ce bout de femme indomptable. Un ricanement le fit cependant sortir de sa torpeur. Il soupira. Malefoy commençait déjà à l'énerver.

« Drago ! Je suis si heureuse que tu ais pu te libérer ce soir. » S'exclama Pansy alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui pour se précipiter vers le blond, qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

« Le meilleur pour toi, Pans. Quoique… Ce qui te sert de mari ne correspond pas à ma définition de « _meilleur_ », mais on s'en contentera… »

« Pas ce soir, Drago ! » Répliqua fermement Pansy.

Ron lança une œillade victorieuse à son ennemi d'enfance, qui pinça ses lèvres de mécontentement. Quoique Malefoy puisse dire, c'est lui qui avait désormais la première place dans le cœur de sa belle… _Prends ça dans ta face, serpent_.

« Et Ronald, arrête de faire le malin. Je te vois ! »

Le roux marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante. Ce n'était pas possible, cette femme avait même des yeux sur l'arrière de son crâne ! Elle allait causer sa mort.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retint alors l'attention des trois sorciers.

« J'y vais. » Annonça Ron, en évitant le plus possible la fouine alors qu'il passait la porte de la bibliothèque. Il rejoignit rapidement le salon, puis l'entrée.

Leur cottage en banlieue londonienne était agréable à vivre, et satisfaisait au besoin d'espace de Pansy, qui toute sa vie avait été habituée à vivre dans de luxueuses demeures. Cependant, son héritage familial avait été confisqué par les autorités après la fin de la guerre, la forçant à vivre de manière plus « raisonnable »…

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron, il fallait bien l'avouer. Jamais il ne serait tombé amoureux de Pansy si elle n'avait pas autant diminué son penchant matérialiste. Et sa femme en avait également conscience.

Ron ouvrit la porte, le visage souriant de sa sœur et les cheveux en bataille d'Harry apparurent devant lui… Suivis de trois diablotins ambulants.

« Tonton Ron ! » S'écria Lily, la cadette des enfants Potter.

La petite fille, âgée de six ans, se jeta dans les jambes de Ron et dévoila son sourire édenté, mais si craquant. Elle était le portrait craché de Ginny. Une vraie beauté.

« Voici ma filleule préférée ! »

Le rire clair de Lily le fit sourire également.

« Lily, laisse ton oncle respirer, veux-tu ! » Gronda gentiment Ginny.

Ron haussa les épaules, indifférent face aux remontrances de sa petite sœur, et Lily gloussa, visiblement amusée par l'expression de son oncle.

« Pousses-toi Lily ! Nous aussi, on veut dire bonjour ! »

L'ainé des Potter joua des coudes afin de saluer son oncle à son tour, suivi de prêt par son petit frère. James Potter et Albus Severus Potter étaient de sacrés garnements ! Leurs parents devaient en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec des énergumènes pareils…

« Langage, James Potter ! » S'énerva une fois de plus Ginny.

 _Aaaah, la douce voix de sa sœur lui avait manqué…_

 **.**

Une demi-heure plus tard, le salon des Weasley-Parkinson regorgeait de sorciers affamés et d'enfants tumultueux. Seule Abigail Malefoy semblait calme au milieu de ses chenapans excités par la soirée de retrouvailles qui s'annonçaient.

Pansy et Ron étaient occupés à servir les amuses gueules. Et Ron lorgnait déjà avec avidité sur tous les plateaux.

Harry tentait de sortir discrètement du sac de sa femme le cadeau de mariage qu'ils avaient choisis. Millicent tentaient de l'aider – en vain.

Fred et sa femme Angelina surveillaient tranquillement les enfants, tout en sortant les verres sur la table basse du salon.

Teddy Lupin semblait dans la lune, comme à son habitude. Pour une fois, il était venu seul, et non accompagné d'une nouvelle copine dénichée on-ne-savait-où.

Sous oublier les gardes-du-corps qui rodaient à l'extérieur de la maison, afin d'assurer la sécurité du Ministre de la Magie…

Au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, Drago observait du coin de l'œil sa fille, toujours stupéfait qu'elle lui ressemble autant. Blonde, longiligne, pupilles anthracite et nez pointu… On aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait fait seul, sans l'aide de son ex-femme…

Son attention fut dérangée par une chevelure rousse, qui vint s'asseoir prêt de lui sur le canapé. Ginny Potter lui sourit, et il lui répondit naturellement. Tous deux s'entendaient bien, en partie grâce à leur passion commune pour le Quidditch et leur expérience dans le monde professionnel en la matière.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu parmi nous… »

Drago baissa les yeux vers ses mains ne sachant que répondre. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à s'isoler dans son coin lorsque les événements de sa vie personnelle devenaient difficiles…

« J'ai été occupé avec les sélections pour l'équipe nationale… »

« Je sais que Blaise n'est pas là pour te remonter les bretelles, Drago. Merlin-soit-louée, il rentre bientôt des Etats-Unis. Et je sais aussi que Millicent a du essayer de te parler, mais elle essaye toujours de te ménager… »

« Ginny… »

« Cependant, ce n'est pas mon cas, et je n'ai pas peur de froisser ton ego… »

Drago soupira. Il devinait aisément la suite de la conversation car il était un bien piètre ami depuis quelques temps. Pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres et qu'il n'avait envie de partager avec personne.

« … Pansy est effondrée même si elle le cache bien. Mon frère fait front, mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. »

« Je sais tout cela, Ginny. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Alors, pourquoi, par Merlin, ne fais-tu pas l'effort de passer une après-midi avec Pansy pour lui changer les idées ? Blaise n'est pas là, j'essaye de l'aider mais je ne suis pas aussi proche d'elle que tu l'es, évidemment. Et Millicent fait ce qu'elle peut, mais cela ne semble pas suffisant. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… Je ne vais lui sortir un stupide « je suis désolé », cela ne leur rendra pas leur bébé… »

« C'est la troisième fausse couche qu'elle fait, Drago. Pansy a besoin de toi, même si tu lui dis seulement que tu es désolée ! Harry m'a dit qu'elle arrivait souvent au bureau les yeux rougis, et des cernée. Elle ne va pas bien… »

La voie de Ginny tressauta légèrement sous l'émotion, et Drago se sentit encore plus minable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Pansy et Ron essayaient depuis des années d'avoir un enfant, mais cela se finissait à chaque fois par un douloureux échec. Les médicomages leur répétaient que rien ne clochait médicalement parlant, ce qui rendait leurs amis encore plus désespérés et en colère.

Trois semaines auparavant, alors que Pansy était enceinte de presque trois mois, elle avait une fois de plus perdu le bébé… Et Drago était désemparée. Il ne comprenait pas cette douleur, ne l'ayant jamais vécu lui-même. Il ne pouvait que l'imaginer, mais les mots semblaient vains dans de pareilles circonstances.

« J'irais lui parler. Mais pas ce soir… Cette soirée est censée les distraire, pas les faire ressasser le passé. »

Ginny rit face à ces paroles.

« Cela te va bien de dire ça, Malefoy. Je sais que toi, tu penses souvent au passé… »

Le blond se crispa. Il détestait son passé… Il en avait honte. Ginny serra son avant-bras, se voulant réconfortante. Il lui sourit à demi-mesure, reconnaissant pour son soutien discret. Si on lui avait dit, il y a vingt ans, qu'il finirait ami avec Weaslette, il aurait traité cette personne de folle-à-lier…

 **.**

Abby bailla généreusement, et oublia presque de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher ses actions disgracieuses… Mais le souvenir de sa mère lui fit se rappeler rapidement ses bonnes manières. Millicent Bulstrode, anciennement Malefoy, ne laissait rien – absolument rien – passer lorsqu'il s'agissait du savoir-être en société.

La jeune sorcière était fatiguée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie… Se jeter sur son immense lit à baldaquin chez son père, et dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Profiter de son dernier été avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Oh, bien sur, elle trépignait d'impatience. Comme tout Malefoy digne de ce nom, elle serait à Serpentard. Elle avait tellement hâte de porter fièrement le blason vert et argent et de…

« Ma puce ! »

Abby tourna la tête, et vit son père l'observer depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était affalée sur le sofa de l'entrée.

« Tu es fatiguée ? » Reprit-il en s'approchant, les mains enfoncés dans son pantalon noir.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Oui, un peu… »

« On ne va pas tarder alors… Dès que tu auras dis au revoir et remercié Pansy et Ron. »

Abby se releva du fauteuil, et réajusta les plis de sa robe bleu roi. Elle s'avança vers son père, et releva le menton. Elle lui arrivait au milieu de l'abdomen, ce qui était parfait. Elle adorait se coller contre lui et enfoncer son visage contre la chaleur de ses polos. C'était réconfortant, rassurant pour la petite fille qu'elle était encore.

Drago lui tapota gentiment la tête.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi… »

Le cœur d'Abby s'emballa. Elle adorait quand son père lui faisait des cadeaux ! Elle adorait son père, tout simplement… Même si elle ne le voyait que très rarement à cause de son travail.

« Cool ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Drago lui adressa son fameux sourire en coin, visiblement fier de l'effet qu'il suscitait chez elle.

« Ca te dirait de venir me voir aux entrainements la semaine prochaine ? »

« OUUUUUI ! » Cria-t-elle, oubliant toutes les leçons de bonne conduite de son aristocrate de mère.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire, heureux de cette réaction enthousiaste et innocente.

« Ce serait trop bien, Papa ! Trop bien, trop bien, trop bien ! » Répéta-t-elle inlassablement.

« Alors, nous avons un rendez-vous, jeune demoiselle… » Conclut-il sur un ton très sérieux.

Abby laissa éclata sa joie jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le dise à sa mère… _Oh ! Et surtout à James…_ Il allait être vert de jalousie, songea-t-elle, malicieuse.

La journée ne pouvait pas mieux finir.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un peu plus de détails sur la vie quotidienne d'Hermione à SF, des révélations sur la vie de nos sorciers anglais à Londres…**

 **Une review, et Drago entrera chez vous comme il entre chez Pansy & Ron… Inopinément !**

 **Bonnes vacances de la Toussaint pour ceux qui en ont, et bon début de WE aux autres :)**

 **Little-Library.**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Hello tout le monde! Je sais que le week-end est dépassé d'un jour... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ;). Un petit chapitre pour vous distraire en ce (frais) lundi matin. Je ne sais pas vous, mais ce mois de novembre me donne envie de plaid - livre- chocolat chaud haha.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Perrine :** j'essaye au maximum de répondre à tous les post que je reçois (même si parfois j'avoue, j'ai quelques loupés haha). Merci de ta sollicitude en tout cas :). Pas encore de rencontre Dramione aujourd'hui... Encore un peu de patience ;). A bientôt.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Londres_**

« Vous êtes certaine de vouloir recommencer les recherches ? »

« Oui ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous le répète ? »

« Mais, enfin… Soyez réaliste… »

« Je vous paye, non ? »

« Certes, mais… »

« Vous ferez donc ce que je vous dis, sans discuter la faisabilité de ma demande. »

« Très bien, très bien. Où souhaitez-vous que je commence ? »

« Où cela vous chante tant que j'ai des résultats… _Cette fois !_ »

Le silence s'éternisa entre les deux sorciers, tandis que l'homme réfléchissait tout en frottant sa barbe naissante.

« Je peux revenir à Los Angeles, mais cela fait plus de dix ans depuis mes dernières recherches… »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux, cela me semble peu probable qu'elle soit revenue à LA. La dernière fois, elle n'y était pas, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer faisant machine arrière. »

« C'est tout à fait vrai… Mais… »

L'homme hésita avant de finir sa phrase, mais sa cliente semblait s'impatienter.

« Et bien, terminez votre phrase ! »

« La dernière fois… Je n'ai pas étudié les cimetières sorciers, ni moldus d'ailleurs… Peut être… »

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant. L'air ambiant devint presque électrique.

« Madame ? » Reprit-il, face au silence un peu trop prolongé de sa cliente.

« Faîtes ce qui vous paraît… logique. Je veux la retrouver. Tout du moins, je veux savoir ce qu'elle est devenue. Et j'y mettrais le prix nécessaire s'il le faut. M'avez-vous bien comprise cette fois ? »

« Sous-entendez-vous que la mission que vous me confiez est d'une durée…indéterminée ? »

« Vous comprenez vite, pour une fois ! »

L'homme se sentit légèrement vexé, mais qu'importe.

« Vous savez que je travaille désormais avec ma co-équipière depuis quelques années, y voyez-vous un inconvénient ? »

« Votre co-équipière, vous voulez dire votre femme ? »

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Je connais bien votre femme, je n'y vois pas de difficultés, tant que vous restez professionnels. »

« Evidemment. Cependant, ma femme n'est pas au courant des recherches que j'ai mené pour vous il y a dix ans. Puis-je la mettre au courant, et lever ainsi partiellement notre accord de confidentialité ? »

« Je… Non. Evitons, je vous en serai reconnaissante. Deux personnes au courant de notre transaction à propos de cette histoire, c'est déjà bien assez. »

L'homme hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Quand voulez-vous que je commence ? »

« Immédiatement, si cela vous est possible, évidemment. »

« J'ai un impératif personnel et familial dans la soirée, mais dès minuit, je serai entièrement dévoué à cette enquête. »

« Parfait… Parfait… »

« Je vais me répéter, mais… Etes-vous sure de ne pas vouloir m'imposer un délai butoir ? »

« Non ! Tant que le mystère qu'est devenu Hermione Granger ne sera pas résolu, vous ne vous arrêterez pas, à moins que je vous le demande expressément. Nous n'avons pas été assez persévérant, la dernière fois. »

« Bien, c'est un deal, dans ce cas. »

« Deal. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _San Francisco_**

Les rayons du soleil californien caressait la peau d'Aaron telle une plume. Il était entouré de chaleur. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de sa serviette de plage sous les muscles de son dos, et les cheveux chatouilleurs de sa petite amie sur son épaule gauche.

Oh oui, la journée était parfaite, à l'instar de l'ensemble de la semaine qu'il venait de passer.

La jeune sorcière endormie prêt de lui soupira dans son sommeil, et son souffle vint taquiner sa peau ultra sensible de jeune adolescent. De manière inconsciente, il resserra son emprise autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de leur semaine de rêve…

En effet, elle allait devoir rentrer chez elle ce soir, et Merlin savait quand est-ce qu'il la reverrait. Sûrement avant la rentrée, dans la mesure où le mois de juillet n'était même pas encore terminé.

Elle serait absente le jour de son anniversaire – qui était dans cinq jours. Mais qu'importe… Il le passerait avec sa mère, comme toujours.

Cette dernière avait finalement accepté que Sarah vienne passer quelques jours à San Francisco, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes sorciers énamourés. Hermione avait échangé avec le père de Sarah sur les modalités du séjour – _comme par exemple le fait de dormir dans des chambres séparées…_ – et quelques jours plus tard, Sarah apparaissait dans le quotidien de leur vie.

Sa mère semblait apprécier le caractère de Sarah, et inversement. A vrai dire, elle était son opposé.

Sarah était calme quand il était passionné. Elle savait garder son sang-froid dans les situations où son cerveau ne semblait plus être branché. En un mot, elle le canalisait. Ce que sa mère avait vite compris…

Aaron consulta sa montre en essayant de ne pas réveiller Sarah par des gestes trop brusques. Lorsqu'il réalisa l'heure tardive qu'il était, il grogna. L'idylle allait devoir se terminer…

« Sarah… » Murmura-t-il, tout en pianotant sur l'avant bras de la sorcière.

« … »

« Sarah… »

« Mppfffm »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de malice lorsqu'il vit Sarah retrousser son nez de mécontentement. Elle semblait bien endormie.

« Il va falloir qu'on y aille. » Continua-t-il, espérant l'éveiller en douceur.

« Noooon, pitié… » Marmonna-t-elle, à moitié consciente.

« Il est déjà 18h… Tes parents passent te chercher dans peu de temps et nous devons aller manger avec eux. Tu ne voudrais pas aller au restaurent pleine de sables, non ? »

Sarah soupira, vaincue, désormais totalement consciente de son environnement. Elle envoya des millions de frissons à travers son corps lorsqu'elle embrassa doucement son torse. Il se retint difficilement de grogner tel un animal lorsqu'il sentit le bout de sa langue taquiner son épiderme.

« Quelle petite démone… »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'adores, Aaron James. » Minauda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Aaron se perdit quelques secondes dans l'océan de ses yeux, et contempla les petites tâches de rousseur qui ornaient sa peau nacrée.

« Tu m'as ensorcelé, sorcière. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Même ma mère ne me reconnaît plus ! »

« Toutes les mères m'aiment, c'est bien connu ! » Se venta-t-elle, en prenant une voix de mondaine et en haussant exagérément ses sourcils.

Aaron ne put s'empêcher de rire. D'une main, il cala une de ses mèches auburn derrière son oreille.

« Allez, en route, Sherlock ! »

Sarah le regarda, visiblement perdu par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il oubliait souvent de distinguer ses expressions purement moldues lorsqu'il était en société avec des sorciers.

« Référence moldue. » Se contenta-t-il de rétorquer.

« Mais encore ? »

« C'est un célèbre détective anglais… Bref, un jour, je te montrerai. »

Sarah décida de changer de sujet, tandis qu'ils regroupaient leurs affaires dans leur sac de plage respectif. Le soleil déclinait peu à peu dans le ciel, mais il faisait encore très chaud.

« Pas trop inquiet pour ce soir ? »

« Tous les pères m'aiment, c'est bien connu ! » Répliqua Aaron, en imitant sa petite-amie.

« Idiot ! » Dit-elle en riant, et en essayant de lui taper le bras, joueuse.

Aaron l'encercla de ses bras, et la jeune sorcière cala son menton sur son épaule. Il inspira longuement l'effluve des cheveux de Sarah, un doux parfum de fleur d'avoine et de rose… Il le savait car il avait aperçu son shampoing dans sa salle de bain.

Tous deux repartirent de la plage, bras-dessus-bras-dessous, clôturant ainsi leur semaine de farniente total.

 **.**

« Maman ! Nous sommes rentrés ! » S'écria Aaron, en poussant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

Il entendit des bruits de pas en provenance du bureau de sa mère, et cette dernière apparut, superbement habillée et souriante.

« Hey, les enfants. C'était bien la plage ? »

« Super, mais beaucoup trop de touriste. » Bougonna-t-il.

Son commentaire grincheux lui valut un coup de coude de Sarah dans les côtes, sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

« Tu bossais ? » Demanda-t-il, réprobateur, en détaillant sa tenue vestimentaire.

« J'avais une petite vidéoconférence avec les investisseurs. »

« Un samedi après-midi ?! »

« Quand tu seras autonome financièrement, tu auras le droit de me faire des commentaires de ce genre, jeune homme… Mais pour le moment, tu es un adolescent dépendant, avec certes un esprit de contradiction, mais qui continuera à respecter sa maman jusqu'à ce qu'il vole de ses propres ailes. D'accord ? »

Sarah gloussa à coté de lui, tandis qu'il devenait légèrement rouge. Il savait qu'il aurait du tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de taquiner sa mère… Elle gagnait toujours à ce petit jeu.

« Viens, Sarah… Allons nous préparer… » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, ignorant sa mère.

Il attrapa la main de sa petite-amie, et l'entraina vers l'étage du duplex.

« Ma mère adore m'humilier… »

« Tu le cherches, Aaron. » S'exclama Sarah, encore amusée par l'échange mère-fils

« Ne faîtes pas de bêtises… Chacun dans sa salle-de-bain ! » Leur cria Hermione depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est pas possible… » Grogna-t-il, exaspérée par sa mère et son absence de limite.

Face à l'absence de réaction de Sarah, Aaron tourna la tête, et vit la jeune sorcière aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Il lui adressa un petit rictus, joueur, avant de stopper sa progression dans les escaliers.

« Tu rougis ? » Murmura-t-il, caressant d'un doigt les rougeurs sur la joue de Sarah.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux noisette, silencieuse. Il descendit une marche, pour être presque à son niveau.

« Je t'intimide ? »

« Un peu… »

Aaron fit tout son possible pour masquer sa déception.

« Pourtant, après cette semaine, je pensais que… que tu avais aimé être avec moi, sans les autres idiots à l'école. »

« J'ai adoré Aaron, mais… Je sais qu'à la rentrée, tu retourneras avec ton cercle d'ami, et moi le mien, et on recommencera à devoir se cacher pour se voir. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Aaron la contempla, légèrement paniqué. Il était encore novice en psychologie féminine, il fallait l'avouer, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment rassurer la jeune fille.

« Je sais que je suis un idiot, la plupart du temps, surtout à Salem… »

« Pas que la plupart du temps. » Le coupa-t-elle, pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde entre eux.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, comme toujours… Mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je sais qu'on ne vit pas dans le même monde, qu'on est très différent l'un de l'autre. Mais je veux que l'on essaye. »

« Moi aussi, Aaron, mais… »

« Pas de _mais_ , s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que l'on se prenne la tête, Sarah. On est bien ensemble, non ? »

Sarah hocha la tête, visiblement encore incertaine.

« Alors, c'est le principal, pour le moment. Allons nous doucher… Séparément bien sûr ! » Ajouta-t-il rapidement, en sentant Sarah paniquer de nouveau.

La sorcière lui attrapa la main, et il sut que leur moment de détresse était oublié… Jusqu'au prochain.

.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans l'appartement, et Hermione se leva précipitamment du canapé pour aller ouvrir. Elle allait enfin rencontrer les parents anglais de Sarah, et elle était assez anxieuse.

Elle avait toujours peur que les anglais voient clair dans son jeu, et découvrent sa véritable identité. Après tout, elle était encore célèbre de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Elle avait pris la peine de se changer, enfilant une tenue plus casual pour l'occasion : son jean préféré et un chemisier bordeaux.

« Les enfants, descendez, s'il vous plait ! » Les appela-t-elle, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Un couple de sorciers, visiblement plus âgés qu'elle, apparut devant ses yeux. La femme ressemblait beaucoup à Sarah, et le lien de parenté était évident. L'homme, plus auster, n'affichait aucune expression particulière, se contentant de la fixer.

« Bonjour, bienvenu à San Francisco. Je suis Hermione James… Je vous en prie, entrer. »

« Enchanté, Madame James. Je suis Taylor, et voici mon mari Richard. » Répondit son interlocutrice, après avoir échangé des poignets de mains conventionnelles.

« Vous avez transplané sans difficulté ? »

« Oh oui, les explications de votre dernier hiboux étaient très claires, merci… Le séjour s'est bien passé ? »

« Ils étaient adorables, je pense que Sarah a adoré découvrir la région avec Aaron… »

Hermione fut coupée dans ses explications par l'arrivée dans le salon des adolescents. Sarah sourit en découvrant ses parents, visiblement heureuse de les voir. Après tout, ils n'avaient que seize ans, et à ses yeux, ils demeuraient encore des enfants.

La jeune fille les salua, tout en entrainant Aaron dans son sillage. Hermione cacha difficilement son sourire face au malaise apparent de son fils. Il faisait moins le malin devant les parents de sa dulcinée…

« Souhaitez-vous vous asseoir quelques instants, le temps que Sarah et Aaron terminent de ranger leurs affaires ? » Proposa Hermione face au silence presque gênant qui s'installaient entre les adolescents et les adultes.

Le couple anglais échangea un regard, avant d'acquiescer à son offre. Aaron et Sarah s'échappèrent aussitôt vers le premier étage, en chuchotant, complices, tandis que les trois sorciers prenaient place dans le selon. Hermione fit apparaître trois verres, et des boissons sur la table basse.

« Vous avez un très joli appartement, Madame James. »

« Merci beaucoup, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hermione. » Suggéra-t-elle. « Servez-vous avec ce qu'il vous plait. Du vin rouge, du rosé… »

« D'accord… Hermione. Vous êtes amatrice d'alcool moldu ? » Demanda Taylor.

« Oh, je suis née-moldue en réalité, alors j'ai gardé quelques reflexes de mon enfance. »

« Oh, c'est très bien… Très bien. Je vous remercie d'avoir accueilli Sarah ici. Elle était enchantée de venir, et elle va être triste de repartir ! »

Hermione sourit au couple, touchée.

« Elle est la bienvenue, évidemment. Cela me change d'avoir une présence féminine dans cet appartement. » Plaisanta-t-elle, tandis que Taylor se joignait à elle à travers un rire cristallin.

« Vous êtes également anglaise, d'après ce que nous a expliqué Sarah ? » Demanda le père, en la fixant, intrigué.

« C'est exact, mais cela fait très longtemps que je vis ici… Je pense un jour emmener Aaron en Angleterre, c'est un si beau pays. »

« Nous nous y rendons régulièrement, toute la famille de Richard est anglaise. La mienne l'est seulement pour partie. Cela fait toujours du bien de retourner au pays, comme on dit. » Expliqua Taylor.

« C'est vrai que j'ai souvent la nostalgie de l'Angleterre, même si je n'y ai conservé que peu d'attaches. » Songea Hermione, nostalgique d'une autre époque.

« Vous avez été à Poudlard ? » Questionna Richard.

« Oui, vous aussi ? »

« Oui, une dizaine d'années avant vous, je suppose… »

« Oui… J'ai eu Aaron assez jeune. Un petit cadeau empoisonné. » Plaisanta-t-elle, alors que son cœur se serrait malgré elle.

Elle essayait de donner le change, mais beaucoup de souvenirs rejaillissaient des tréfonds de son esprit, comme si voir des sorciers anglais, qui avaient également connu la guerre, réveillaient en elle des sentiments enfouis.

« Vous habitez dans quelle ville des Etats-Unis ? » Reprit-elle, pour changer de sujet.

« Depuis quelques années, Washington, mais auparavant nous étions à Seattle… Nous voulions nous rapprocher de Salem, pour Sarah… »

Hermione hocha la tête compréhensive.

« J'y songe aussi, mais Aaron adore tellement San Francisco… »

« C'est si agréable de vivre ici en même temps… »

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à ce que les adolescents reviennent, Aaron portant galamment les valises de Sarah. Hermione regarda discrètement sa montre ils allaient presque en retard à leur réservation au restaurant s'ils continuaient à bavarder ainsi.

Elle se leva du sofa, suivis immédiatement par les parents de Sarah. Embrassades et remerciements furent échangées, avec des promesses de se revoir tous très prochainement, et ce avant la fin des vacances d'été.

Aaron parti en compagnie de Sarah et de ses parents, Hermione décida de passer une soirée tranquillement chez elle.

Hermione se pencha au dessus de sa casserole, et observa les légumes frémir dans la marmite. Un peu de légumes verts ne lui ferait pas de mal… Elle savait qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez équilibré, qu'elle avait des carences. Cependant, elle était tellement mauvaise cuisinière.

Il lui arrivait souvent de songer aux délicieux plats que préparaient ses parents, ou encore Molly Weasley… Mais elle se forçait toujours à penser à autre chose. C'était trop douloureux, même des années plus tard.

La sorcière huma l'odeur, satisfaite. Ce n'était pas encore cramé…

Toutefois, elle avait appris au fil des années à préparer des petits plats simples pour son fils, même si le numéro de téléphone du traiteur n'était jamais très loin. En grandissant, et en découvrant les repas à Salem, Aaron avait vite compris son malheur, et cédait de plus en plus au traiteur, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, qui n'avait plus à faire semblait d'être doué derrière une casserole.

Hermione tendit l'oreille lorsqu'elle entendit une douce mélodie, en provenance de la télévision allumée en fond sonore. Elle sourit. _Coldplay…_ Elle adorait cette chanson moldue, et commença à la siffloter discrètement. Elle était déjà meilleure chanteuse que cuisinière !

Elle songea qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle emmène Aaron à un concert de rock moldu. Cette passion qu'elle avait pour la musique était née quand elle était enfant, et elle aimait à penser que dans une autre vie, elle aurait fini chanteuse.

Son téléphone se mit alors à sonner, la sortant de sa contemplation des aubergines grillant doucement. Elle chercha des yeux l'android neuf, avant de le localiser sur le bar de la cuisine. Il s'agissait de son cellulaire professionnel. Elle sauta presque sur l'objet de malheur pour répondre.

« Allo ? »

« Hermione Granger ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa, et elle crut qu'elle allait faire une attaque.

« Pa… Pardon ? »

Ses mains se mirent à trembler dangereusement.

« Hermione… Dis-moi que c'est toi. » Répéta-t-on à l'autre bout du fil, d'une voie qui lui était plus que familière.

Non, ce n'était pas possible… _Hermione Granger était morte et enterrée !_

« Vous avez fait une erreur de numéro, je dois raccrocher, excusez-moi. »

Elle appuya une dizaine fois sur l'icône rouge de l'écran pour s'assurer que la conversation était bien terminée. Sa respiration était sifflante, et elle sentait que la crise de panique n'était pas loin.

Elle était en plein cauchemar ! Sa ancienne vie jusque là oubliée se télescopait dangereusement avec sa nouvelle vie. Hermione était intelligente. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne s'écroule.

 _Qu'allaient dire ses anciens amis ?_

 _Qu'allaient dire les journaux ?_

Et surtout… _Qu'allait dire son fils ?_

Parce qu'elle en était certaine, désormais. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. C'était bien la voie de Seamus Finnigan qu'elle avait entendu au téléphone. Le même qu'elle avait croisé il y a quelques semaines lors de son interview avec les politiciens moldus.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Le cercle se referme doucement autour d'Hermione… Mais qui la retrouvera en premier ?! Vous le saurez bientôt hehehe ! Quelques petites questions :**

 _1- Quelle est la personne qui a mandaté un détective pour retrouver Hermione ?_

 _2- Que pensez-vous de la relation Sarah-Aaron ?_

 **A bientôt les amis, MERCI, see you soon !**


	6. Chapitre V

**Hello les chats !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :). Pour ma part j'ai passé un super week-end, malgré la pluie! Dommage que le lundi arrive si vite hihi... Petit chapitre qui va vous surprendre, je l'espère !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de la page... ;)**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Lily** : merci beaucoup pour ton post, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant :)

 **Perrine** : Hello! Merci pour tes compliments, toujours un bonheur de lire ces petites attentions ;). Toujours pas de cramions... Mais autre chose pour cette semaine hehe... Bonne lecture!

 **Lillie** : Hello, merci pour ta review! Quelques réponses à ces questions dans ce chapitre... A bientôt :)

 **Anonyme** : merci bcp, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Londres_**

La température le surprit, tout d'abord. Un air frais, humide, à l'opposé de celui de San Francisco. On était toujours en juillet. Mais l'ambiance était différente… Plus froide. Le ciel gris ne l'éblouissait pas, c'était au moins un avantage.

L'homme boutonna sa veste, puis se mit en route vers le quartier sorcier huppé de Londres.

Allées soignées, architecte victorienne, parterre verdoyant : il était bon de vivre ici, songea-t-il.

L'adresse de sa cliente était inscrite comme au fer blanc dans son cerveau. Une de ses règles fondamentales était de ne jamais laisser de trace de ses recherches. Tout devait rester dans un endroit sûr, c'est-à-dire dans sa tête.

Il lui arrivait de laisser des traces matérielles lorsqu'il voyageait. Il se débrouillait alors pour que tout disparaisse. La discrétion était le maître mot.

 _56 Bellevue Road_.

On y était.

L'homme avança calmement dans l'allée de l'hôtel londonien, monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de la portée d'entrée, puis tapa trois fois sur le bois rouge et lisse.

Il se gratta la gorge, récitant intérieurement son discours… Sa cliente allait être ravie.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de l'entrée, puis la longue chevelure auburn de sa cliente apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle parut d'abord surprise, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

« Monsieur, bonjour ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt mais… Entrez, je vous en prie ».

Elle s'écarta de la porte afin de le laisser passer.

« Merci, Madame. » Répliqua-t-il, affable tout en pénétrant dans la chaleureuse entrée décorée avec goût. De magnifiques lys reposaient fièrement dans un vase, et embaumaient l'air d'une odeur exquise.

« Votre demeure est splendide, Madame. »

Sa cliente parut charmée par ses paroles, et il se félicita intérieurement. Il fallait toujours savoir manier les flatteries, en toutes circonstances.

« Vous arrivez pile pour le thé… Vous vivez certes aux Etats-Unis, mais vous avez bien du garder vos habitudes anglaises, non ? »

« Oh, bien sûr, que ferions-nous sans une bonne tasse de thé ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

Sa cliente lui désigna son canapé chocolat.

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous… Puis nous discuterons. »

Cela signifiait que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer… _Enfin_. Il voyait _enfin_ le bout de cette mission qui le hantait depuis des années.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les tasses de thé remplis et les formalités d'usage réalisées, les deux sorciers se fixèrent quelques secondes. L'homme reposa délicatement sa tasse, et sa cliente en fit autant. Puis il reprit la parole, calme et ferme.

« Je l'ai retrouvé. » Assena-t-il.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

« Oui. Je sais où se trouve Hermione Granger. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _San Francisco_**

Hermione avait les yeux qui brulaient de fatigue, à force de fixer sans relâche l'écran de son ordinateur depuis déjà quelques heures. C'était la veille de la sortie du journal, et elle devait relire l'ensemble de la version finale sur laquelle elle avait travaillée toute la semaine avec son équipe.

Elle aurait bien imprimé cette fameuse version, mais le journal s'était engagé dans une politique de promotion d'économies de ressources naturelles… à commencer par le papier.

La sorcière se massa la nuque, tentant vainement de détendre ses muscles crispés. Elle avait clairement besoin d'une pause.

Décidée, elle attrapa son téléphone portable, son porte-monnaie et ses lunettes de soleil, afin d'aller chercher un jus de fruit frais au café d'en face. Cela allait la requinquer. Elle se pressa dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur principal.

Hermione songeait aux saveurs qu'elle allait prendre – pomme et framboise, ou bien banane et fraise – quand son assistance de direction l'interpella, la tirant de ses réflexions complexes.

« Hermione ! Votre rendez-vous de cette après-midi s'est confirmé à l'instant et… »

« Attendez, quelle réunion ? » Coupa Hermione en s'arrêtant devant le bureau de sa secrétaire, Katherine. Elle était surprise. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir pris ce rendez-vous.

« Oui, il est dans 15 minutes, une certaine Madame Andrews, elle travaille à l'ambassade anglaise, vous vous souvenez ? » S'inquiéta Katherine.

Hermione soupira.

« Oui, oui… J'ai déjà rencontré cette Madame Andrews, c'est une vraie plaie. » Râla-t-elle, tandis que Katherine contenait difficilement un sourire malicieux. « Et bien, je suppose que ma pause va être rapide, juste le temps de descendre et de remonter. » Reprit-elle, un peu déconfite…

Mais le boulot l'appelait. Hermione salua sa secrétaire, et se pressa encore plus pour aller chercher son jus de fruit. Il allait falloir qu'elle le boive dans l'ascenseur en remontant… C'était d'une tristesse sans nom !

L'approche qu'avaient les américains du travail était disproportionnée, mais Hermione soupçonnait le reste du monde d'avoir succombé également. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, tant elle était une acharnée du travail – et ce depuis ces jeunes années à Poudlard – mais il fallait aussi savoir s'arrêter…

 **.**

Dix minutes plus tard, son coup de fatigue évaporée et des vitamines en plus dans son organisme, Hermione retrouva son bureau.

« Hermione, votre rendez-vous est arrivé, j'ai pris l'initiative de l'installer dans la salle de conférence le temps que vous remontiez. » L'interpella Katherine.

« Très bien, c'est parfait. »

La sorcière se pressa dans son bureau, attrapa le dossier volumineux concernant la visite conjointe des chefs d'Etats moldus à San Francisco, et s'observa trente secondes dans sa glace pour vérifier que son apparence demeurait professionnelle.

Satisfaite, elle se dirigea directement vers l'accès privé qu'elle avait depuis son bureau vers la salle de réunion de l'étage. Elle placarda un sourire amical sur son visage, prête à affronter la tornade qu'était Madame Andrews…

« Bonjour Madame Andrews, comment allez… »

Sa voie se stoppa nette, tant elle fut choquée de découvrir la personne qui lui faisait face. Sa main, toujours agrippée à la poignée de la porte qu'elle venait de franchir, devint subitement moite.

Elle était sur le point de défaillir… Elle connaissait les signes : fourmillement, moiteur, vision trouble.

En titubant légèrement, elle s'avança dans la pièce, testant son équilibre. Son corps semblait suivre, mais ses pensées tournaient à cent-à-l'heure. Elle était incapable d'être cohérente.

« Mais… Que… » Balbutia-t-elle. Elle était sur le point de pleurer. _Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, enfin_!

« Bonjour Granger. »

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux, éberluée. _Où était la caméra cachée ?!_

« Tu sembles aller bien… depuis toutes ces années. »

Hermione avança encore, incapable de réagir.

« Je sais que tu dois être surprise de ma présence ici… Tu devais sûrement penser que l'on ne te retrouverait jamais. Ou tout du moins, que je serai bien la dernière personne à m'intéresser à ta petite personne. » Plaisanta son interlocutrice.

Hermione déglutit.

« Mi… Millicent Bulstrode… » Murmura-t-elle, abasourdie.

Son ancienne camarade d'école avait bien changé en seize ans – tout comme elle. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient relevés un chignon parfaitement serré.

« Je suis ravie que tu m'es reconnue. Tu es un peu blafarde… Tu devrais t'asseoir. »

Hermione s'exécuta sans broncher, sur le qui-vive. Comme une idiote, elle avait laissé sa baguette dans son bureau. Elle était sans défense face à cette ancienne Serpentard qui resurgissait de son passé tel un Rafale. Elle avait des milliers de questions, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Finit-elle par articuler difficilement. Elle avait besoin d'un verre d'eau…

Millicent sourit, tout en nouant ses doigts fins sur la table en verre.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce que cette femme lui racontait.

« Ne prends pas cet air innocent, Hermione. » Reprit-elle, sur un ton moins amical, ce qui piqua son égo. _De quel droit lui parlait-elle sur ce ton ?!_

« Si tu répondais clairement à ma question, je n'aurais aucun air particulier, à part celui de la compréhension, Bulstrode. » Répliqua-t-elle, sur un ton glacial.

Millicent sourit de plus belle, révélant sa dentition parfaite.

« Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu de ta vergue… »

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? » Demanda-t-elle, ignorant son précédent commentaire.

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire… Je te cherche depuis des années pour dire vrai. Disons que par un merveilleux concours de circonstances, je t'ai retrouvé très rapidement, cette fois-ci. »

« Qui ? »

Millicent s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, alors que c'est toi qui devrait rendre des comptes… Après tout, tu te fais passer pour morte outre-Atlantique depuis plus de quinze ans. Il doit y avoir une bonne histoire derrière tous ces mensonges pour le justifier. »

« Je ne te dois rien, _Millicent_. » Tonna Hermione, de plus en plus angoissée. Elle réalisait peu à peu l'ampleur qu'allait avoir cette visite sur sa petite vie tranquille, et ce n'était guère exaltant.

« Je n'en serai pas si sûre, Hermione. Sans moi, tu serais probablement morte à l'heure qui l'est. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« J'ai aidé Pansy à te faire sortir du Manoir Malefoy, _Hermione_. »

La brune se pétrifia. Ses mains se remirent à trembler, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de la Serpentarde. Elle refusait de repenser à cette période trouble de sa vie… _Elle refusait tout simplement de faire face à son ancienne vie_!

« Je… Je ne savais pas… »

« Tu le saurai si tu étais revenue après la fin de la guerre ! » S'énerva-t-elle, surprenant Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucies, de toute manière ? Nous n'étions même pas amies à l'époque ! »

« Je m'en soucies Hermione, parce que figures toi que je fréquente tes amis depuis des années ! Je n'en peux plus de les voir se lamenter sur ton sort… J'ai presque l'impression de vraiment te connaître à force de les avoir écouté me parler de toi… »

« Je… Je… » Hermione ne pouvait plus aligner deux mots tant elle se sentait dépassée… piégée.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aimerai t'engueuler et de secouer là, tout de suite… Mais je ne peux pas, parce que je sais également ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir, il y a seize ans… Ce qui explique pas mal de choses sur le pourquoi de ta disparition. »

Cette révélation finit d'achever Hermione. Elle était sonnée, et avait l'impression d'avoir été percutée par un train à grande vitesse.

« Tu sais tout… tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Murmura-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« _Tout_ , Hermione. Tu dois donc un peu mieux comprendre ma présence ici. »

Hermione frissonna de la tête aux pieds, mais pas de froid… Des souvenirs bien enfouis remontaient peu à peu à la surface de son esprit pourtant bien barricadé depuis des années…

« Qui… Qui est au courant pour… pour le Manoir ? » Déglutit Hermione.

« Seulement deux ou trois personnes… Tu dois te douter de leur identité, évidemment… »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'apaisa légèrement… Avant de reprendre de plus belle. Que cherchait réellement Millicent ?

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, précisément ? Parce que j'ai ma vie ici… »

« Oh, bien sur, tu as refais ta vie… En niant totalement ton passé certes, mais je ne vais pas te demander de tout quitter pour rentrer définitivement en Angleterre… Seulement de rentrer quelques jours et renouer avec ton autre vie. »

« C'est hors de question ! » S'écria Hermione, sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« Hermione… »

« Tu… Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire… Le monde entier pense qu'Hermione Granger est morte et enterré, et j'ai finis par le penser aussi. »

Millicent soupira, et Hermione put lire de la pitié dans ses yeux, ce qui l'insupporta au plus au point. Elle savait que sa détresse était réelle, et Millicent semblait l'avoir compris aussi.

« Je ne te demande pas de faire ton _coming back_ au monde entier, mais tu as des affaires à régler à Londres. Tu ne seras jamais sereine tant que tu n'auras pas affronté ton passé. »

« Tu ne peux m'y obliger, Millicent. »

« Non, mais je pourrais parler à la presse. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement. Une bile amère remontait dans son œsophage.

« Tu… Tu n'oserais pas… »

« Je suis une Serpentarde, Hermione. Tu vivais certes en recluse ici, mais je suis certaine que tu sais qui j'ai épousé… Je te le laisse imaginer l'étendue de quoi je suis capable. »

Hermione paniquait. Elle était coincée, elle le savait. Elle ferma les paupières, et après plusieurs minutes à retenir ses larmes, ces dernières glissèrent finalement sur ses jours pâles. Elle s'essuya rageusement les joues. Elle savait qu'elle devait abdiquer.

« Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivée Millicent… Tu sais que je suis détruite, mais ce que tu me demandes… »

« La Hermione Granger que je connais est assez forte pour survivre. _D'ailleurs, elle a survécu_. »

« Je suis morte, Millicent. Morte ! Je vis depuis des années ainsi car je sais que je ne peux pas faire mieux ! Tu crois que cela m'amuse ?! Je vis dans la peur, parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement ! »

« Depuis quand es-tu devenue si égoïste, Hermione ? Tu n'as pas le monopole de la douleur ! Et tu sais de qui je parle ! Harry, Ron, Ginny, est-ce que tu penses à eux ? Et à tes parents, hein ?! »

« Mes… Mes parents ? » Murmura-t-elle, choquée.

« Oui ! Oui ! » Cria Millicent, désormais énervée. « J'essaye de garder mon calme, mais tu rends cela bien difficile… De toute manière, je ne repartirai pas en Angleterre sans toi, alors je te conseille de prendre rapidement tes dispositions… »

« Mais… Mais… Mes parents sont morts… »

Millicent soupira, et sembla se calmer face à la déchéance d'Hermione.

« Non… Ils ont été retrouvés Hermione… Ils… Ils vivent toujours en banlieue londonienne… »

Le cœur d'Hermione se déchira un peu plus… Elle n'aurait jamais cru souffrir encore un jour, mais le sort semblait encore et toujours s'acharner contre elle.

Des sanglots soulevaient tout son corps, bien qu'elle essayait de les contrôler – en vain. Soudain, elle sentit une main réconfortante se glissait dans la sienne. Jamais elle n'avait partagé son fardeau avec qui que soit – et surtout pas avec Aaron qui ignorait tout de son passé.

« Ca va aller, Hermione… Tu n'es pas seule… »

 _Oh si, pensa-t-elle a contrario… On est toujours seul face à soi-même_.

 **.**

Hermione et Millicent se séparèrent pour quelques heures, et décidèrent de se retrouver en fin de journée dans un lieu neutre et caché… Il ne manquerait plus que des sorciers fassent le lien entre la présence de la célèbre, noble et riche Millicent Bulstrode aux Etats-Unis, avec une femme ressemblant étrangement à la défunte Hermione Granger…

Elles avaient encore tant à faire pour organiser leur départ… Enfin, surtout Hermione.

En premier lieu… _Aaron_. Elle n'avait rien dit à Millicent sur son existence, et cela allait continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle en décide autrement. Elle éluderait à Aaron les raisons de son départ précipité en Angleterre, et advienne que pourra. Elle devait protéger son fils avant tout.

Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau d'angoisse. Tous les signes d'une crise de panique étaient réunis, mais avec le temps, elle avait appris à les gérer.

Hermione attrapa le verre d'alcool qu'elle venait de se servir… même s'il n'était que 17h. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si seule depuis longtemps, avec personne à qui pour se confier réellement.

Elle observa les vagues de l'océan s'abattre sur les côtes américaines depuis la baie vitrée du salon, et sirota une gorgée de son rhum.

Millicent la pensait forte, mais en réalité, Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas surhumaine.

Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'elle rentrerait en Angleterre – certes en incognito ? Son cœur allait-il encore être piétiné ? Ses amis d'enfance allaient-ils l'accueillir à bras ouvert… ou lui cracher au visage toute leur rancœur ? Allaient-ils comprendre ? Et surtout… Comment allaient-ils comprendre si elle ne leur révélait qu'une partie de son sombre passé ?

Les scenari se bousculaient dans son esprit, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose.

Lorsqu'Hermione regarda à nouveau sa montre, elle réalisa que les heures avaient défilées… Elle devait déjà repartir à la rencontre de Millicent afin de régler les derniers détails logistiques.

Elle transplana sans se poser plus de questions.

Hermione arriva au point de rendez-vous avec un quart d'heure d'avance, la boule au ventre. Tout son avenir était incertain, elle avait l'impression de subir sa vie, sans en contrôler la moindre parcelle.

La sorcière scanna les clients déjà assis en terrasse… et réalisa que Millicent était déjà sur place. _Evidemment_. Il ne fallait pas en attendre moins d'une ancienne Serpentarde.

Elle inspira un grand bol d'air, puis se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la petite table en bois où attendait son interlocutrice… Tout du moins, elle essayait autant que possible de paraître sûre d'elle – difficile dans la mesure où elle s'était effondrée en larmes devant Millicent à peine quelques heures plus tôt…

Millicent la repéra lorsqu'elle se trouva à mi-chemin, et lui adressa un sourire crispé. Elle priait pour que son ancienne ennemie ne soit pas trop exigeante dans ses conditions de retour… Cela s'annonçait être une négociation des plus épiques.

« Hermione ! J'ai déjà pris l'initiative de me commander un thé. Je ne connais pas tes habitudes alors… »

« Ce sera plutôt un café, pour ma part. Avec une pointe de lait, s'il vous plaît. » Répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant, et en donnant sa commande au serveur.

Millicent haussa un de ses sourcils.

« Un café en fin de journée, et bien… C'est… original. »

« J'ai un travail très prenant et… Peu importe. » Termina-t-elle brusquement avant de trop en révéler sur sa vie personnelle. Elle était sur le point de révéler l'existence de son fils, ce qu'elle préférait éviter à tout prix. Ce n'était sûrement pas une information qu'elle souhaitait partager en premier lieu avec Millicent Busltrode, ex-Malefoy…

« Bien… Alors je repars à Londres dans deux jours, ce qui te laisse le temps de t'organiser, je suppose ? »

Hermione la fixa interloquée.

« Deux jours ?! Mais enfin, Millicent, je ne peux pas quitter mon boulot, ma vie du jour en lendemain sans explication ! »

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas de cela, j'ai tout organisé. » Minauda Millicent, avec un air d'ingénue.

Hermione soupira, vaincue. Elle s'attendait au pire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé ? »

« J'ai lancé un sortilège à tes salariés au journal, très simplement. »

« Tu as QUOI ? » S'exclama Hermione, sans pouvoir se contrôler, et attirant ainsi l'attention sur elle. Plusieurs clients du salon de thé se retournèrent, à la fois curieux et agacés.

« Pas la peine de monter sur tes hippogriffes ! Je leur ai lancé un sortilège de confusion. Ils croient tous que tu t'en vas pour dix jours à Londres faire des recherches pour un futur article sur les différences entre les anglais et les américains. »

« C'est… d'un cliché. »

« Je ne suis pas une connaisseuse de ton métier et des habitudes d'écriture, Granger. Alors tu t'en contenteras pour le moment. Toutes tes affaires étant en ordre, tu peux donc partir avec moi en toute tranquillité. »

 _Presque toutes en ordre_ , songea Hermione en imaginant son fils seul pendant dix jours à San Francisco. Bonjour les dégâts… Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, et vite.

« Très bien… De toute manière, tu ne me laisses pas le choix… » Marmonna Hermione, amère.

« Exactement. »

« Et que va-t-il se passer lorsque je serai de retour à Londres ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais débarquer comme une fleur, n'est-ce-pas ?! »

Millicent roula des yeux, visiblement exaspéré. Tant mieux… Bien fait pour elle.

« Tu logeras chez moi, de manière temporaire évidemment. Tu pourrais d'abord revoir Harry et Ron… Et nous aviserons. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Enfin tu me demandes mon avis dans toute cette sordide histoire ! »

« Arrêtes de faire l'enfant, Granger. Moi aussi j'ai une vie, des obligations, un job. Et pourtant je fais l'effort de m'occuper de tes fesses de trouillarde. » Siffla Millicent, visiblement piquée à vif.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Bulstrode. » S'offusqua Hermione face à tant d'aplomb. « Tu n'as qu'à repartir dans ta cage dorée si cela te chante, je m'en porterai bien mieux. »

« Toi peut être… Pas les autres ! Tu es devenue d'un égoïsme en vieillissant ! »

Hermione avait atteint son point de non-retour. Comment ses anciens amis avaient pu finir par s'entendre avec ces racailles de Serpentard ?! Furieuse, Hermione commença à rassembler ses affaires afin de quitter illico-presto ce maudit café.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Millicent, les lèvres pincées.

Hermione ricana intérieurement. Cette bourgeoise ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être contrariée.

« Je m'en vais. Je ne suis pas obligée de rester avec toi, à ce que je sache. Je te dis à dans deux jours à mon bureau. D'ici là, fais toi oublier ! »

Millicent devint blanche, puis ses joues rougirent en un temps record. Hermione lui adressa un sourire hypocrite, puis tourna les talons, le dos droit.

Il était grand temps qu'elle se reprenne.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Et voilàààààà, Hermione est découverte ! L'étau se resserre autour de notre jolie sorcière…**

 **Et c'est Millicent qui était à sa recherche (hehehe). J'avoue que j'ai hésité sur le choix de la personne qui retrouverait Hermione, notamment entre Millicent et Pansy** **(mais j'ai trouvé que c'était un peu « facile » de choisir Pansy compte tenu du prologue… D'ailleurs vous pensieztous que ce serait elle hihi).**

 **Sinon sinon… On ne sait toujours pas qui est le détective (enfin, moi, je sais). A vos paris ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre… Direction LONDRES pour Hermione ! (enfin)**

 **! E _nsuite un petit message à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui jouent aux fantômes ;)_** _… C'est toujours très agréable de voir que vous me mettez en alerte (vous êtes prêts de 70), mais laissez un petit mot de temps en temps c'est mieux !_

 **Merci pour votre lecture,**

 **Bon dimanche, et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Little-Library**


	7. Chapitre VI

**Hello Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous avez passé un bon WE, que vous résistez au froid où que vous soyez...** **Désolée pour ce petit retard d'un jour, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est un dimanche sous la couette à lézarder et à regarder des films sans réfléchir hihi. Et vous avez tous été surpris que ce soit Millicent qui retrouve Hermione hehehe... Pour une fois que j'arrive à vous surprendre ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Perrine :** merci pour ton petit mot sur le dernier chapitre... et désolée du retard hihi, ca peut m'arriver de poster le lundi plutôt que le dimanche selon ma motivation ;). J'espère que cette suite te plaira, à bientôt :)

 **Marie :** je te remercie pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite te plaira également :)

 **Snoopgol :** merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite que tu attends, à bientôt :)

 **Lillie :** merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres !

 **Lily :** merci beaucoup !

 **Mimi896 :** hello, merci bcp pour ton post, toujours top de rencontrer de nouveaux lecteurs :). J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant!

 **Anonyme :** merci pour ton petit mot, à bientôt :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Londres**_

Pansy s'essuya le front, essoufflée. Elle venait de réaliser sa séance de sport, et autant dire qu'elle avait donné d'elle-même. Elle avait couru dix kilomètres en moins d'une heure, ce qui était plus que performant pour elle.

Elle avait des tensions et du stress à évacuer. Et surtout, cela lui changeait les idées.

Déjà quelques semaines qu'elle avait eu sa fausse-couche, mais ce souvenir horrible était encore marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit… A l'instar de ces précédentes, d'ailleurs.

Pansy observa le ciel brillant, qui pour une fois offrait un magnifique bleu aux Londoniens.

Elle se demandait souvent si le destin la punissait pour ses pêchés passés en refusant qu'elle ait un enfant. Cela aurait été si injuste envers Ron, qui n'était que bonté et sollicitude avec elle. Le roux désirait depuis toujours une grande famille, et elle lui empêchait de réaliser son rêve.

Pansy attrapa sa gourde et but une longue gorgée d'eau, puis se remit en chemin, direction leur appartement en centre-ville.

La température était agréable malgré l'heure matinale, et la sorcière songea avec malice que Ron devait encore dormir… C'était une vraie marmotte, tout son opposé !

Enfant, elle avait été diagnostiquée hyperactive, mais ses parents l'avaient délibérément ignoré _– les Sangs-Purs devaient être parfaits_ _!_ Elle avait donc appris à vivre avec sa condition, et le sport avait toujours été un de ses défouloirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait chez elle, et comme elle l'avait prédit, tout était silencieux. Ron ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, et elle non plus…

Pansy défit ses baskets, et sema sur son chemin ses vêtements. Elle était en sueur, une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

A pas de loup, elle traversa leur chambre baignée dans l'obscurité. Ron s'était accaparé tout le lit, ce qui la fit sourire. _Ah, qu'elle était amoureuse de cet homme_ _!_

Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle, et sauta immédiatement dans la douche italienne. D'un coup de baguette magique, l'eau gicla du plafond à une température qu'elle estimait parfaite.

Pansy gémit de bonheur, et sentant les muscles de son dos se délaisser. C'était le meilleur moment après l'effort. Tout son corps la remerciait.

La sorcière attrapa son shampooing senteur amende et commença à se masser le crane.

Soudain, elle sentit une autre paire de doigts se joindre à elle, et elle sourit malicieusement.

« Bonjour beauté. » Marmonna Ron, visiblement encore à moitié endormi.

« Hey… » Murmura-t-elle avant de gémir à nouveau. Ce qui lui faisait Ron était extrêmement agréable. Après tout… Il était doué de ses mains.

« Tu as bien couru ? »

« Hum Hum… »

« Tu veux que je continue ? »

« Hum Hum… »

« Tu comptes un jour prononcer des mots ? »

Les lèvres de Pansy s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux, puis elle se retourna. Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de son mari, puis se colla contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur humaine. Si Pansy adorait leur moment passionné, elle aimait tout autant leur moment de tendresse.

« J'aimerai rester ici toute ma vie. » Murmura-t-elle contre l'épaule de Ron.

« Impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? » Répliqua-t-elle sur le ton d'une enfant.

« Parce que nous avons besoin de manger ! »

Pansy rit. Quelle étrange relation son mari entretenait avec la nourriture…

« Tu es incorrigible ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Parkinson. » Fanfaronna-t-il, avant d'embrasser son front.

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux, alors qu'ils terminaient de se savonner. Ils sortirent rapidement de la douche, et Ron enveloppa immédiatement Pansy dans une serviette en éponge plus que confortable.

« Tu sais… J'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps. » Reprit-elle.

« Ah… Je ne savais pas que c'était possible pour toi… » Se moqua gentiment Ron.

« Je suis sérieuse. »

Le roux arrêta de fanfaronner pour se concentrer sur l'expression de son visage. Ce qu'il y vit du le convaincre, car une ride se creusa entre ses sourcils.

« Je… Je pense que… Nous devrions envisager l'adoption. »

Ron haussa ses sourcils, surpris, avant de sourire à pleine dent.

« Vraiment ?! »

Voir un tel enthousiasme de la part de son mari lui donna également envie de sourire. Ron envisageait cette solution depuis déjà des années, mais elle avait toujours refusé. C'était un gros sujet de discorde entre eux.

« Je sais que l'on s'est marié tard, ce qui a bien sûr repoussé le moment où nous avons commencé à vouloir fonder une famille, toi et moi… Mais je vais bientôt avoir 37 ans, je pense qu'il faut que je sois réaliste. »

La peine se lut sur le visage de Ron. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Oh Pansy, je ne veux pas que tu sois réaliste. »

« Et pourtant, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence ! » Répliqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, les larmes aux yeux.

« Nous pouvons très bien entamer les démarches pour adopter, tout en continuant à essayer d'avoir un enfant… Au contraire, c'est une activité dont je raffole… » La taquina-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Pansy pouvait désormais sentir son souffle contre sa peau, ce qui lui provoqua de légers frissons d'anticipation.

« Ah oui… » Souffla-t-elle, perturbée par ses hormones qui lui hurlaient de sauter sur Ron.

Ron l'embrassa enfin, et comme toujours, le goût de ses lèvres l'emporta loin, bien loin de ses préoccupations actuelles…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **San Francisco**_

Millicent s'affala tel un seul homme sur le canapé de sa suite, et soupira, soulagée.

Elle avait voulu paraître forte face à Hermione, mais la revoir après tant d'années l'avait vidé de toute énergie.

La sorcière semblait aller bien elle paraissait épanouie dans son travail de journaliste. Quoique cela ne la surprit guère, c'était une femme brillante.

Millicent ne comprenait ainsi pas pourquoi elle n'était pas immédiatement revenue en Angleterre. Rien ne la rattachait ici à l'époque, aucune famille, aucun ami, aucun job particulier…

Ou tout du moins, elle aurait pu faire signe de vie. Tout le monde aurait cessé de pleurer une disparue. Elle aurait par la suite très bien pu décider de faire bande à part.

Cela demeurait un mystère à ses yeux.

Trèves de réflexions obscures, Millicent devait parler avec sa fille. Abby restait chez son père le temps de son voyage à San Francisco, mais elle souhaitait quand même être rassurée sur le sort de sa marmaille.

La Serpentarde avait prétendu un voyage d'affaire – elle était dans l'événementiel – afin de partir à la conquête du marché américain (ce qui était faux dans la mesure où elle se fichait totalement des Etats-Unis). C'était cependant passé comme une lettre à un hibou.

Elle s'installa sur son lit king size, et attrapa son Ipad. Oui, ils s'étaient convertis à la technologie moldue depuis que Drago et elle avaient divorcé, afin de pouvoir rester en contact avec Abby.

L'application FaceTime était d'une utilité sans nom, selon elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage d'Abby apparut à l'écran, tout sourire.

« _Maman !_ »

« Hey, ma chérie ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Comment tu vas ma puce ? Ca se passe bien avec Papa ? »

« _Super cool ! Il m'a amené à l'entrainement aujourd'hui, c'était trop, trop, trop, trop bien !_ » S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants, ce qui fit rire Pansy.

La conversation continua ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le visage de son ex-mari apparaisse à son tour.

« _Laisses-moi parler à Maman_. » Ordonna-t-il calmement, et Abby s'empressa d'obéir. _Le voilà le fameux charisme des Malefoy…_

« Ne parles pas à ta fille comme à une employée. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Bonjour à toi aussi, rayon de soleil_. »

« Je ne plaisante pas Drago ! »

« _Ca va…_ » Râla Drago, d'une évidente mauvaise foi. « _Ton séjour se passe bien ?_ » Continua-t-il afin de changer de sujet. Elle n'était pas idiote…

« Oui, plus ou moins. » Eluda-t-elle. « Les américains sont… Je ne sais pas… Différents ? »

Drago la fixa, sceptique, visiblement peu sensible à ses vagues explications.

« _Tu rentres quand déjà ?_ »

« Dans deux jours. »

« _Tu veux que je garde Abby quelques jours supplémentaires après ton retour ?_ » Proposa Drago.

« Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que tu reprends les entraînements. »

Drago essaya de cacher son soulagement, mais échoua partiellement. Cependant, Millicent ne le prit pas mal. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait plus d'avoir à garder Abby tout en sachant qu'elle serait en partie livrée à elle-même. Ses engagements sportifs avaient toujours été très prenants.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux, mais aucun ne semblait décider à mettre fin à l'échange.

« _Bon…_ »

« Tu n'es pas très bavard ce soir. »

« _Je suis passé voir Pansy au Ministère hier, elle n'était pas dans son assiette_. »

Millicent soupira. Il fallait également qu'elle s'occupe de sa meilleure amie proche de la dépression.

« Je sais… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Mais il faut qu'elle sache qu'on est présent pour elle. »

« _Ca me tue de dire cela… Mais Weasley ne s'en sort pas trop mal, côté soutien_. »

Millicent leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle ne supportait pas leur concours de testostérone.

« Ils sont mariés ! »

« _Nous l'avons bien été… Cela ne veut plus rien dire aujourd'hui_. » Répliqua-t-il, légèrement amer.

« Ils sont mariés ET amoureux. » Corrigea-t-elle, tout en s'installant plus confortablement au milieu des oreillers, édredons et couvertures de son lit.

« _Nous aussi… Pendant un temps_. »

Drago semblait presque nostalgique. Millicent savait que leur divorce avait été difficile à vivre. Pour eux d'eux, mais particulièrement pour lui. Même s'il ne l'admettra jamais, Drago avait une vision classique de la famille… Un reliquat toujours présent de leur éducation rigide.

« _Je ne te pensais pas si romantique…_ » Le taquina Millicent, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le sorcier ébaucha un vague sourire, et Millicent fut fier de son petit effet.

« _On a quand même de la chance de s'entendre aussi bien… Avec mon passif avec la gente féminine…_ »

Millicent ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Je retire ce que je viens de dire… Tu es nul en romantisme ! Plus sérieusement… On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois, Drago ! »

« _Je sais, je sais… On fonctionne mieux en ami qu'en amant… Blablabla !_ »

Millicent soupira. Quelque chose clochait chez son ex-mari pour qu'il invoque de tels sujets, lui si pudique sur ses sentiments d'ordinaire.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu ne sais pas comment me l'avouer ? » Demanda-t-elle, marchant sur des œufs.

« _Non !_ » S'offusqua Drago « _Tu parles que je ne me gène pas ce sujet par rapport à toi !_ »

C'était bon à savoir, songea Millicent. Cela lui faisant toujours bizarre d'imaginer Drago avec quelqu'un d'autre tant ils avaient été ensemble longtemps. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient séparés, certes. Mais les habitudes ont la vie dure…

« Bon… D'accord. Tu es très étrange ce soir. »

« _J'ai juste réfléchi…_ »

« Alors arrêtes immédiatement. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« _Ah, ah, ah…_ »

Millicent eut envie de bailler aux corneilles. C'était donc le signe qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette conversation des plus instructives…

« Sur ces bonnes paroles Drago, je vais te laisser, car ici il est tard et je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir ! Embrasses Abby pour moi. »

Il acquiesça, puis le blond disparut de l'écran virtuel, laissant Millicent seule face au silence de la nuit tombante sur San Francisco.

 **.**

La fébrilité d'Hermione était palpable, et Aaron s'en rendit immédiatement compte. Tous deux étaient assis dans le salon, à regarder les informations défilées non-stop sur les grandes chaînes américaines. Aucun des deux n'y prêtait réellement attention.

Hermione finit par se gratter la gorge, signe qu'elle était enfin prête à prendre la parole. Aaron fit mine de ne rien remarquer, sûrement pour la faire se sentir un peu plus à son aise…

« Aaron, chéri, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. » Commença-t-elle avec précaution.

L'adolescent releva la tête pour se concentrer sur sa mère.

« Oui ? »

« Je dois partir à l'étranger pour quelques jours… Dix jours. »

Aaron haussa les épaules, parfaitement indifférent.

« Et alors ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Son fils n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. _Ah, les enfants_ !

« Je pars à Londres pour préparer un article pour le journal. »

« C'est super, Maman. Tu vas renouer avec tes racines anglaises. »

Absolument aucune réaction… C'était presque louche.

« Evidemment, tu vas utiliser ton téléphone portable, donc le _charger_ , afin que nous restions en contact. Tu vas rester chez Thomas toute la semaine et je reviendrai te chercher. »

 _Si tout se passe comme prévu, songea intérieurement Hermione_.

« Chez Thomas ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

Voilà où était le loup… Il s'était imaginé rester seul ici. Mais Hermione n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie. Son fils était en général raisonnable, mais c'était avant tout un adolescent prêt à tester les limites de sa chère mère…

« Oui, j'ai tout arrangé hier soir avec ses parents. » Répliqua-t-elle, mielleuse. « Tu vas prendre le réseau de cheminette ce soir, chéri. »

Aaron soupira, la mort dans l'âme.

« Tu n'es pas content d'aller chez Thomas ? »

« Si, si… »

La mine renfrognée qu'il arborait disait le contraire.

« De toute manière, vous aviez prévu de vous voir à New-York pendant les vacances. Cela tombe à pic ! »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi, plutôt ? On n'est jamais allé à Londres, j'aurai pu visiter pendant que tu bossais. »

Le cœur d'Hermione eut des loupés à l'entente des paroles de son fils. Elle avait tout faux, il espérait en réalité partir avec elle, et non pas rester ici tout seul… Le scenario était mille fois pire.

« Pas cette fois, mon cœur. Je serai extrêmement prise… » Mentit-elle avec aplomb. « On pourrait plutôt y aller à Noël, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Hum… Ok… »

La déception d'Aaron lui brisa encore plus le cœur, et elle maudit Millicent Busltrode de la mettre dans de telles situations.

Tout était de sa faute ! Si elle n'était pas ainsi réapparue dans sa vie pour tout chambouler, Hermione aurait pu tranquillement continuer sa vie ici, avec son fils.

Elle aurait pu éviter tous ses démons. Elle aurait pu continuer à fuir. Elle se savait lâche, mais affronter ainsi Londres et ses habitants allait lui demander des forces incommensurables.

Et il était absolument hors-de-question qu'Aaron assiste à sa déchéance.

 **.**

Le lendemain, Hermione terminait sa valise, tout en essayant d'éviter de penser à ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Malheureusement, son cerveau cartésien la ramenait toujours à ses angoisses.

Ses parents allaient-ils bien ? Qui les avaient retrouvés ? Se souvenaient-ils d'elle, ou étaient-ils encore sous le charme du sort d'amnésie lancé presque dix-huit ans plus tôt ?

Et puis il y avait Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy bien évidemment, sa « sauveuse », et tous les autres… Quelle déchirure de les avoir écarté de sa vie, mais comment allait-elle leur expliquer ? Allaient-ils comprendre ? Allaient-ils lui pardonner ?

Les questions étaient toujours les mêmes, fidèles au poste. Elle aurait sa réponse dans les jours à venir.

Hermione consulta sa montre, et soupira. Il était temps qu'elle parte.

Aaron s'était déjà envolé hier soir, avec quelques réticences. Elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait bientôt, au plus tard dans dix jours. En outre, il était en sécurité chez les parents de Thomas. C'était donc une source d'inquiétude en moins pour elle.

Elle avait tout de même la boule au ventre. Un nœud qui ne se dénouait pas depuis sa rencontre surprise avec Millicent.

Hermione balaya une derrière fois son appartement du regard, ne sachant guère quand elle reviendrait, puis transplana. Elle atterrit directement devant l'hôtel où logeait la Serpentarde.

La brune pénétra dans le hall presque désert de l'établissement, en veillant à bien conserver ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Au fil des années, elle était devenue une professionnelle de la dissimulation. Et il était hors-de-question qu'elle soit reconnue par hasard dans la rue, compte tenu des circonstances actuelles. Le timing aurait été horripilant.

Hermione repéra Millicent, assise sur un des canapés du hall. Visiblement, elle l'attendait depuis un petit moment à en juger par l'expression ennuyée de son visage. Lorsque cette dernière repéra Hermione, elle se leva d'un bond, et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas énergique.

« Ah, enfin ! » S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de damoiselle. « J'ai cru pendant quelques instants que tu allais te dégonfler une fois de plus. »

Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante, songea Hermione.

« Je ne fuis pas mes responsabilités. »

« Tu as une manière étrange de le montrer, dans ce cas… »

Hermione soupira. A peine deux minutes qu'elles discutaient et elles étaient déjà chacune aux abois.

« Essayons de rester courtoise, ou sinon taisons nous, veux-tu. » Répliqua Hermione, lasse.

Millicent ignora royalement sa demande et continua son baratin.

« Le portoloin part dans dix minutes. »

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'espace de transplanage de l'hôtel, où une boite de conserve les attendait en guise de moyen de transport. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de portoloin. Elle préférait plutôt tranplaner, mais ce n'était visiblement pas l'habitude de Millicent.

« C'est parti ! Retour à la maison. » S'exclama la Serpentarde, enthousiaste, sous l'œil circonspect d'Hermione. Clairement, leurs sentiments étaient à l'opposé.

Hermione se sentait déjà nauséeuse, et la sensation de tournicoter dans l'espace créé par le portoloin ne fit qu'empirer son état.

Lorsque les jeunes femmes atterrirent enfin sur le sol ferme, le changement de température les saisit immédiatement. On était toujours en juillet – certes – mais les climats de Londres et San Francisco étaient diamétralement opposés. Un vent frais se glissa entre les mailles de la veste d'Hermione, la faisant frissonner. Et surtout, il faisait nuit.

Remise de ses émotions, Hermione put enfin observer son nouvel environnement pour les jours à venir.

Le quartier était résidentiel, calme, verdoyant, visiblement assez chic. Elle se trouvait en banlieue, sans aucun doute, dans un quartier sorcier.

Millicent se dirigea vers une immense demeure victorienne, et Hermione se résigna à lui emboiter le pas, trainant derrière elle sa petite valise. Elle avait voyagé léger. Millicent posa sa main à plat sur la porte d'entrée, qui se déverrouilla automatiquement à son toucher.

Hermione grimpa les quelques marches du perron à la suite de Millicent, appréhendant grandement son entrée dans l'antre du loup. La maison serait-elle déjà occupée ? La sorcière effectua discrètement des exercices de respiration afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Sans surprise, la demeure était richement décorée, immense, et baignée par la lumière de la lune. Et elle était silencieuse. Hermione se détendit immédiatement.

« Je vais t'installer dans la chambre d'ami, pour le moment, et ensuite… »

« Millicent, je te remercie, mais je pense que je logerai plutôt chez mes parents. »

Millicent la fixa, surprise.

« Cela va être difficile pour ce soir, Hermione… Il est plus de minuit ici. »

Hermione soupira. Elle avait complètement omis le décalage horaire.

« J'irais demain dans ce cas. Ce n'est pas négociable. Et si cela se passe bien, je m'installerai chez eux le temps de ma visite ici. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Millicent ne semblait guère enchanté, mais qu'aurait pu-t-elle rétorquer ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de pression sur elle, maintenant qu'elle était en Angleterre.

« Comme tu veux, Hermione. Viens, je vais te faire visiter rapidement. Ma fille Abby n'est pas là, mais elle rentrera demain en fin de journée. »

Le ventre d'Hermione se crispa à ses paroles, mais elle fit tout pour le cacher.

« Alors, ici le salon, là-bas la cuisine… » Continua Millicent tout en lui indiquant les différentes pièces.

Cependant, Hermione s'arrêta pour observer les photos animées posées sur le rebord de la cheminée. Une seule personne y était représentée.

« Ha, c'est ma fille. N'est-elle pas adorable ? » Commenta Millicent en la voyant contempler avec minutie les cadres.

Hermione était bien d'accord avec elle.

Abby Malefoy était une vraie poupée. Une frimousse malicieuse… Une blondeur extrêmement reconnaissable… Un petit nez déjà fin et pointu…

Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cet enfant. Elle ne pouvait même pas cligner des paupières, et Millicent devait la trouver bien étrange.

Car la ressemblance avec son propre enfant était flagrante.

Et le monde entier allait bientôt s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MOUAHAHAHA… Bon enfin LA révélation (même si beaucoup d'entre vous avaient deviné hum hum). Hermione enfin à Londres pour faire face à son passé… Aaron avec les gènes des Malefoy… Millicent plus qu'agacante…**

 **Et Drago dans tout ça ?! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez bientôt (dans le prochain chapitre) une petite scène Dramione !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Little-Library**

 _ **PS : une review et vous aussi vous aurez droit à un Facetime avec Drago (héhé).**_

 _ **PSS : merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews de la semaine dernière, deux fois plus que d'habitudes ! Je devrais quémander plus souvent haha… J'espère que vous allez continuer sur ce rythme… )**_


	8. Chapitre VII

**Hello! Pendant que je laisse mijoter ma soupe et cuire mes muffins, j'en profite pour vous poster rapido la suite (et répondre à toutes vos reviews hihi). Bonne lecture ! (je sens que vous n'allez pas beaucoup m'aimer après ce chapitre).**

 **.**

 **RAR**

 **Perrine :** Hello, merci pout toujours laisser un petit mot! Plus de réponses à tes questions dans cette suite... A bientôt :)

 **Anonyme :** merci pour ta review! Réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre hihi... Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

 **13hope :** merci beaucoup !

 **Spoopgol :** je te remercie de tes compliments :)). Et oui quelques surprises au programme... ;). Mais chut!

 **Rine :** je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise jusque là ! Bientôt la confrontations entre Hermione et ses amis hihi... Et oui Millicent est plus qu'agaçante, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ;)

 **Lyly :** c'est vrai que Millicent n'est pas tendre... Et ce n'est pas fini ;). Merci, et à bientôt :)

 **Lily :** merci !

 **Lilie :** merci pour ta review :). D'autres révélations dans ce chapitre... A bientôt :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Londres**_

La lumière du jour chatouilla le visage d'Hermione, encore endormie, et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Refusant de se lever, elle se retourna dans le lit, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la couette moelleuse. Elle recroquevilla ses jambes, afin de gagner un peu de chaleur, tandis que son corps se réveillait peu à peu malgré elle.

Elle soupira, et finit par ouvrir un œil pour connaître l'heure. 7h30. La réalité la rattrapait déjà. La sorcière tendit l'oreille pour savoir si la maîtresse de maison était également débout. Elle perçut la discrète vibration des ustensiles de cuisine qui s'entrechoquent.

Evidemment, Millicent était matinale.

Puisant dans toutes ses forces, Hermione finit par balancer ses jambes hors du lit, et filer sous la douche illico presto, le corps couvert de légers frissons. L'eau chaude la réchauffa, et elle put se détendre quelque peu.

La journée s'annonçait forte en émotions : retour au cœur de Londres, retrouvailles avec ses parents, et autres péripéties en perspective.

Hermione enfila rapidement une tenue décontractée, et descendit rejoindre Millicent dans la cuisine. L'entente n'était certes pas très cordiale entre les deux sorcières, mais chacune respectait l'autre pour ce qu'elle était, et Hermione savait que les bonnes manières étaient essentielles pour des sorciers tels que Millicent, héritiers des valeurs aristocrates.

En se rapprochant de la cuisine, Hermione perçut des voies, et elle paniqua légèrement. Qui se trouvait chez Millicent à une heure si matinale ? Elle songeait à une personne en particulier… Et c'était trop pour elle.

Angoissée au possible – elle n'en pouvait plus de cet état de stress permanent dans lequel elle était depuis quelques jours – Hermione poussa la porte coulissante…

… Et découvrit un elfe de maison affairé aux fourneaux, préparant un petit déjeuner digne des Dieux. Millicent, assise sur les chaises hautes autour du comptoir, papotait gaiement avec la petite créature tout en parcourant La Gazette du Sorcier.

Hermione se sentit à la fois soulagée et outrée : l'ère des elfes de maison était révolue !

« Oh, Hermione, bonjour ! Je te présente Kiara, notre elfe de maison. »

L'elfe s'approcha d'Hermione et se baissa devant elle pour la saluer, son nez touchant presque le carrelage. Hermione l'observa, sidérée.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. Kiara est honorée de vous rencontrer. Kiara est ici pour vous servir. »

« Oh, euh… Merci Kiara, mais tu peux te relever. Tu peux agir normalement avec moi. »

Kiara la regarda, les yeux éperdus, sans comprendre le sens de ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

« Ne vexes pas mon elfe de maison dès le matin, Granger. »

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, agacée.

« Les elfes de maison sont des créatures magiques avec des droits et… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je _sais_ que la défense des opprimés te tient à cœur, mais je traite très bien Kiara. C'est un elfe libre et payé, qui a choisi de travailler dans cette maison. » Se justifia Millicent.

Hermione la regarda, méfiante, mais légèrement impressionnée – même si elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer devant la Serpentarde.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé en seize ans, tu vas rapidement t'en rendre compte. » Reprit Pansy. « Une tasse de thé ? Pancakes ? Œufs ? »

Hermione finit par s'assoir en face de Millicent, décidant de ne pas reprendre le débat sur les elfes de maison. C'était un sujet sans fin…

« Je prendrais ce qu'il y a, merci. »

Millicent haussa les épaules, indifférente.

« Il y a tout ce que tu veux… Bon, je dois partir au boulot aujourd'hui. Tu fais comme chez toi, évidemment. »

« Tu travailles dans quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse. Elle aurait plutôt envisagé Millicent comme une femme au foyer, et elle s'en voulut aussitôt pour avoir de telles pensées sexistes.

« Dans une agence de communication. »

« Pas étonnant. » Répliqua Hermione sans réfléchir, ce qu'elle regretta sur le champ.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Et bien… Tu as beaucoup de relations dans le monde magique, compte tenu de tes… tes… »

« Origines ? » Proposa Millicent, mielleuse.

« C'est ça, tes origines. »

« Bien rattrapée, Granger… Mais je ne suis pas vexée. Tu n'as jamais été reconnu pour ton tact… Plutôt pour ta franchise. »

« Les gens m'ont oublié depuis bien longtemps, maintenant. »

Millicent se mit à rire, ou plutôt à ricaner.

« Tu es bien une Griffondor : tellement crédule ! »

Hermione fut évidemment piqué au vif par cette remarque perfide digne d'un serpent.

« Et vous, vous êtes sournois et opportunistes ! »

« Je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là, Granger, pour notre santé mentale respective. »

« Sage décision pour une Serpentarde. »

Millicent l'ignora, et finit son thé en deux-temps-trois-mouvements. Elle laissa sa tasse trainer sur le plan de travail, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

« Bonne journée Hermione. Bon courage pour renouer avec ton passé… Ne tardes pas trop pour aller voir tes anciens amis. »

« Je vais aller chez mes parents, Millicent. Ce sera suffisant pour le moment. Je viendrai récupérer mes affaires ce soir. »

S'ils m'acceptent chez eux, songea intérieurement Hermione, plus stressée qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Millicent n'en fut pas dupe pour autant. Après un dernier signe de tête, la Serpentarde transplana, laissant Hermione face à elle-même.

 **.**

Lorsqu'Hermione transplana dans l'allée qui l'avait vu grandir, l'émotion fut si grande qu'elle se sentit presque mal. Il lui semblait que rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs : les dalles grises, les arbustes coupés avec précision, les petites maisons en brique rouge presque toutes similaires.

Ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur la demeure de son enfance. Elle resta plantée ainsi quelques minutes. Franchir le portillon lui semblait être extrêmement périlleux, alors qu'en réalité, seulement quelques pas la séparer de son passé.

Une fois cette porte franchie, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

La sorcière inspira un grand bol d'air, puis avança. Elle aurait dû faire cette démarche des années auparavant.

Elle franchit la petite barrière blanche, et ses pas crissèrent sur le gravillon. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient les mêmes : écrus, en dentelle française.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle le sentait pulser jusque dans sa tête.

 _Allez Hermione ! Tu peux le faire ! C'est seulement ta famille !_

Elle finit par frapper trois coups sur la porte. Elle avait un creux dans l'estomac. Elle tritura ses mains, puis porta ses ongles à sa bouche nerveusement lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de ladite porte d'entrée.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit finalement, laissant apparaître son père. Tous deux se fixèrent sans réagir. Il avait vieilli. Tous ses cheveux étaient devenus gris, et il s'était légèrement tassé. Mais Richard Granger avait conservé son aura autoritaire – ce dont Hermione avait hérité, incontestablement.

Hermione déglutit. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était clair qu'il l'avait reconnu. Le sortilège de confusion avait donc été levé… _Mais par qui ?_

« Bonjour Papa… Je suis de retour. »

« Her… Hermione ? » Murmura-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, le cœur sur les lèvres, incapable de songer à une réponse censée.

« Oh mon Dieu… Ma chérie... »

Sur ce, son père la prit dans ses bras si forts qu'elle en eut mal aux côtes, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte si familière et réconfortante. Elle redevenait la fille de quelqu'un. Elle pouvait lâcher les vannes. Elle n'était plus obligée de paraître forte devant les autres.

Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son père. Son parfum familier la réconforta, et elle plongea son visage contre sa chemise. Elle serait restée là des heures si elle avait pu. Son père l'écarta de quelques centimètres afin de l'inviter à entrer dans la maison.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois revenue… Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour. »

Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son père, alors qu'il la faisait assoir dans le canapé du salon – qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

« Je… Je suis tellement désolée… Je ne sais pas quoi… »

Son père lui fit signe de se taire, alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. Il lui attrapa les mains pour les serer tendrement.

« Les explications viendront plus tard. »

« Mais je… » Objecta-t-elle. C'était bien trop simple à son goût…

« On a perdu seize ans… faisons en sorte de ne pas en gâcher davantage. »

« Où est Maman ? »

La prise de son père se resserra autour de ses doigts fins, et Hermione se mit à penser au pire.

« Ma chérie… Ta mère est malade… Elle est à l'hôpital. »

Le cœur d'Hermione tambourina dans sa poitrine, prêt à sortir. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle avait la gorge sèche à force d'avoir pleuré ces derniers jours.

« Malade ? » Souffla-t-elle, au bord du gouffre.

« Elle est dans le coma, ma chérie… Elle a un cancer… »

Hermione lâcha son père pour porter sa main contre sa bouche. Elle était sous le choc. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ses parents tombés un jour malade. C'était inconcevable. Certes, elle les avait crus disparus pour toujours après la guerre – dans la mesure où elle leur avait effacé la mémoire – mais ce scenario dépassait l'entendement.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Quelques mois… Mais ta mère est une battante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être que la magie pourrait… » Tenta Hermione, toujours sous le choc d'une telle annonce.

« Ta mère a toujours refusé… Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, enfin… »

« Hermione. Tu dois l'admettre. Je sais que tu aimerais faire plus, c'est dans ta nature. Mais nous devons respecter son souhait. Et elle a été très claire avec moi. Et avec Harry. »

Encore une autre révélation… C'était trop pour elle.

« _Harry_ ? » Répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

« Oui, c'est ton ami Harry qui nous a délivré de ton sort. Il a mis du temps à trouver le bon sortilège… Mais il y est arrivé. Nous sommes restés en contact depuis… Lui aussi était persuadé que tu reviendrais un jour. » Ajouta son père, ému et bienveillant.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » Murmura-t-elle. « Depuis tout ce temps, j'aurais pensé qu'il serait passé à autre chose. »

L'espoir renaissait peu à peu dans l'esprit d'Hermione… Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour elle.

« Tu as du te sentir abandonner à un moment de ta vie pour t'échapper ainsi de tes racines anglaises, mais saches que beaucoup de personnes t'aiment ici… et t'attendent toujours. »

« Oh, Papa… » Hoqueta-t-elle, et le concerné la reprit fermement dans ses bras.

« Tout va s'arranger avec le temps… Tu verras. »

« Je… J'ai un fils… » Murmura-t-elle, et son père l'éloigna aussitôt de son torse pour l'observer. Il était surpris, mais la joie se lisait dans ses yeux chocolat, identiques aux siens.

« Je suis Grand-Père ! » S'extasia-t-il.

« Oui, Papa… Il s'appelle Aaron, il a quinze ans. »

« Quinze ans ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, en souriant, mais toujours larmoyante. Penser à Aaron la réconfortait toujours. C'était le soleil au milieu des tempêtes de sa vie.

« Tu es mariée, alors ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra… Comment lui expliquer sans trop en dévoiler ?

« Non, je… Le père est… »

Elle bafouillait, incapable d'être limpide et organisée dans sa tentative de justification.

« Ma chérie, respires… Tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais. »

« Personne en Angleterre n'est au courant, pour Aaron… Pas même son père. »

« Il est anglais ? »

« O… Oui… »

Elle voyait bien que son père essayait de se montrer le moins impatient et curieux possible… Mais c'était normal. Ils se retrouvaient après seize ans de séparation. Mais elle devait se libérer du fardeau qui la rongeait depuis tant d'années. Et qui de mieux placé que son père pour le faire…

« C'est Drago Malefoy. » Avoua-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait de vive voix. Et elle se sentit immédiatement mieux… Comme si elle pouvait respirer librement.

« Drago Malefoy… Le petit con de ton école ? »

« Papa… C'est une longue histoire… Il… Il n'est pas au courant. Et je ne veux pas qu'il le soit. »

Son père fronça les sourcils, inquiets.

« Chérie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais… En tant que père, il a le droit de le savoir, non ? Je ne pourrais imaginer ne pas t'avoir dans ma vie. »

Si seulement son père connaissait l'entière histoire, jamais il ne lui aurait dit cela. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle était juste trop lâche et faible pour faire face à son passé.

« Je… Je ne suis pas prête. »

Et jamais elle ne le serait.

 **.**

« Je ne veux pas partir… Pas déjà ! »

Drago était exaspéré par le caprice que lui faisait Abby depuis presque une heure… Depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux sortis du terrain de Quidditch, en réalité.

« Abby… Tu me fatigues. »

« On n'est pas resté longtemps ! Je voulais voir tes coéquipiers ! »

« Tu es restée avec moi tout l'après-midi, ça suffit Abby. Je t'ai dit que l'on partait. »

« Mais je ne vais pas te revoir avant longtemps ! »

Drago arrêta de marcher, et sa fille le percuta de plein fouet, n'ayant pas anticipé le geste de son père. La nuit commençait à tomber, et dans cette région du comté, la température n'était jamais très élevée. Il voyait qu'Abby commençait à frissonner dans sa petite robe d'été.

« Tu me reverras la semaine prochaine… Tu n'es pas contente de revoir Maman ? »

La petite fille fit la moue, de mauvaise foi, et Drago se retint de sourire. Tel père, telle fille…

« Si, mais je n'aime pas quand tu t'en vas… »

« Hé, ma puce, tu sais que tu peux toujours me joindre. Ce n'est qu'une petite semaine. »

« Je veux faire du Quidditch comme toi, et comme Ginny quand elle était jeune ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudainement, prenant de court Drago.

« Tu as le temps pour décider de ce que tu veux faire plus tard… Pour le moment, notre seul objectif est de cacher la robe rouge qui est complètement foutu à ta mère, sinon on est mort ! »

Abby rit face à l'expression exagérée du blond. Drago fut fière de sa petite diversion.

Il sortait de plusieurs heures d'entrainement, et il avait exceptionnellement emmené Abby avec lui – Millicent étant au boulot, et la nounou ayant été libérée pour la semaine. Ce n'était pas tellement un endroit adapté aux enfants, mais de temps en temps, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal à sa fille. Au contraire, cela semblait canaliser son énergie débordante.

Abby allait bientôt séjourner chez sa grand-mère paternelle, au plus grand plaisir de Millicent et Drago, qui allaient souffler quelques jours loin de leur petit monstre ambulant.

Narcissa Malefoy adorait sa petite-fille, même si évidemment, du fait de son éducation, elle aurait préféré un petit-fils. Le fait que Drago se soit marié avec une femme de même sang avait déjà été une joie immense pour la matriarche – ce qu'il trouvait complément inapproprié. Mais les préceptes traditionnels avaient la vie dure…

Alors quand il avait annoncé son divorce à sa mère… Par Salazard, elle avait tellement hurlé qu'il avait cru que les vitres allaient se briser en mille morceaux.

« Il est quelle heure, Papa ? » Lui demanda Abby, le sortant ainsi de ses réflexions.

« 19h. Tu as faim ? »

« Un peu… Tu restes manger chez Maman ?! » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir, ses grands yeux bleus tournés vers Drago. Comment pouvait-il résister à une telle bouille… Il était faible.

« On verra avec ta mère. Elle a peut être déjà organisé quelque chose. » Eluda-t-il. « Donne-moi ta main pour que l'on transplanne. »

La petite blonde s'exécuta aussitôt, et tous deux s'envolèrent, direction son ancienne maison. Cela lui faisait toujours étrange de se dire que son « chez-lui » n'était plus vraiment… à lui. Millicent et lui avaient habité ici pendant des années, Abby n'avait connu que cette maison. Lors du divorce, il avait été généreux, il lui avait laissé… Ce n'était rien pour lui, il avait de gros revenus annuels, plus élevés que ceux de Millicent. C'était de bonne guerre.

Drago posa sa main sur la porte d'entrée, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans encombre. Pour faciliter les déplacements de leur fille, les deux ex-mariés s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Drago ait toujours accès à la demeure victorienne, sans en abuser évidemment. Chacun devait avoir leur espace privé.

Abby fila dans la maison sans demander son reste, pressée de voir sa mère.

« MAMAN ! JE SUIS RENTREE ! » Cria-t-elle dans toute la maison.

Millicent ne pourrait pas la louper… Drago prit son temps pour poser son sac de sport, et enlever sa veste.

« Oh, bonjour. Vous êtes qui ? » Entendit-il alors.

Drago se figea. C'était la voie claire d'Abby. _Comment se faisait-il qu'un inconnu soit dans la maison ?!_ Sans réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette et entra précipitamment dans le salon.

« Abby ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Il se figea, la baguette toujours dressée devant lui. Ses yeux voyaient clairement la jeune femme debout au milieu du salon, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir réagir.

Devant lui se trouvait un fantôme du passé. De son passé.

Voilà donc ce qu'avait été faire Millicent aux Etats-Unis… Il allait la tuer. Littéralement.

« Papa, c'est qui ? » Lui demanda alors Abby, mais il fut incapable de lui répondre. Il était même incapable de détourner le regard de cette femme.

Bien sûr, elle avait changé. Vieillie. Murie. Changée de coupe. Changée de style.

Mais son regard était toujours le même. Celui d'une proie prise au piège face à son bourreau.

Il avait été ce bourreau. Il _était_ encore ce bourreau.

Sa main trembla, et il baissa sa baguette avec une extrême lenteur.

« Gran… Granger ? » Murmura-t-il, presque tremblant.

Soudain, elle tituba, visiblement extrêmement perturbée. Le verre d'eau qu'elle tenait se brisa en milles morceaux sur le sol. Comme au ralenti, Drago la vit s'effondrer, et son corps plongea sur le verre tranchant.

Le tapis beige devint rouge.

En fond sonore, il entendait sa fille crier de peur.

En face de lui, se trouvait son purgatoire.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Je vous avais promis une scène Dramione… sans préciser la longueur HAHAHAHA. J'ai tellement adoré écrire cette scène, j'espère que vous l'avez ressenti dans mon écriture… :).**

 **Par contre, les retrouvailles entre Hermione et son père ont été plus compliquées à écrire… Sûrement parce que je ne sais pas ce que cela fait de ne plus avoir ses parents avec soi.**

 **Et enfin, la révélation noire sur blanc : Drago, papa de Aaron (et non ce n'est pas Lucius… AU SECOURS !). Je sais que vous vous posez milles questions sur le pourquoi du comment**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine… (je sais, j'ai été méchante sur cette fin). Donc j'attends que vous exprimiez votre frustration et votre énervement à mon égard avec de magnifiques petits commentaires… (pleaase)**

 **With love, Little-Library**


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Hello ! J'espère que votre début de semaine commence bien :). Encore sorry pour ce petit décalage de un jour, mon WE fut chargé, et je pense que ce sera ainsi jusqu'à Noel (bientôoooot). Certains m'ont dit que parfois j'inversais les prénoms de Millicent et Pansy (oups oups), et je m'en excuse! J'essayerai de faire plus attention à l'avenir, mais n'hésitez pas à me le redire si je le refais :). Je ne m'attarde pas plus, bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **RAR**

 **Perrine** : merci pour tous ces compliments! Dans ce chapitre, on verra un peu plus la surprise de Drago :) Et encore une réponse à une de tes hypothèses dans ce chapitre hihi (décidement tu vises souvent juste). Bonne lecture :)

 **Snoopgol** : merci! Et tu as mis le 100e commentaire, bravo ;D

 **Lilie** : merci! A bientôt :)

 **Lily** : merci beaucoup !

 **Zazav** : merci pour ton post, dans ce chapitre, on en sait un peu plus sur le passé de Drago... Je te laisse découvrir :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Londres**_

Drago continuait d'observer la scène, pétrifié. Et les hurlements de peur de sa fille ne semblaient pas réveiller son cerveau embrumé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait analyser était le corps inerte de la seule femme sur terre qui peuplait ses cauchemars depuis des années.

Il aurait pu facilement ne pas la reconnaitre. Elle avait changé. Mais il avait tellement de fois imaginé les traits d'Hermione Granger au fil des années que même aveugle, il aurait pu deviner sa présence.

« _Abby_ ?! _Abby_ , qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Drago vit son ex-femme débouler tel un éclair dans le salon, un air paniqué sur le visage, baguette en main, prête à faire feu pour défendre sa progéniture.

« Maman ! »

La petite fille se jeta dans les jambes de sa mère, tout autant paniquée, et les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh par Salazard, j'ai eu tellement peur, je t'ai entendu hurler et… »

La voie de Millicent se stoppa net lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers lui, tremblante, et visiblement coupable.

« Oh par Salazard… Oh par Merlin… Drago, je… »

« Plus tard, les explications, Millie. » Tonna-t-il, réagissant enfin, une fois le choc passé.

La sorcière hocha la tête, puis rassura en quelques mots leur fille.

« Mon cœur, ce n'est rien. Tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas. Va dans la cuisine, veux-tu ? »

« Ou… Oui… » Gémit Abby tout en trottinant rapidement vers la pièce indiquée.

Drago continuait d'observer le corps d'Hermione Granger, tandis que la plaie sur son front continuait de saigner abondamment.

« Drago ! Il faut l'emmener à Saint-Mangouste ! »

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr. » Marmonna-t-il.

Intérieurement, il n'avait qu'une envie : attraper son ex-femme, la secouer comme un prunier afin qu'elle s'explique sur cette situation. _Hermione Granger dans son salon ! Revenue d'entre les morts ! Il était en pleine hallucination !_

« Drago ! Tu vas m'aider, enfin ! » S'écria de nouveau Millicent, alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens. Clairement, elle paniquait autant que lui.

« On ne peut pas laisser Abby toute seule ici. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, pour ne pas que la jeune sorcière prostrée dans la cuisine ne l'entende.

« On la prend avec nous ! On va la déposer chez ta mère, ce serait plus simple. » Répliqua-t-elle automatiquement.

« Bien… Bien… Tu… Tu t'occupes de Granger… Je m'occupe d'Abby. On se rejoint à l'hôpital directement. »

Sans plus adresser un seul regard à Millicent, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la cuisine où se trouvait Abby, tremblante et les yeux embués. Elle se retenait à grand peine de fondre en larmes.

« Viens ma puce. Tu vas aller chez Grand-Mère Narcissa, d'accord ? »

« Noooon… Je veux rester avec vous… » Chouina-t-elle, en arborant une moue malheureuse, qui d'ordinaire aurait eu un effet certain sur les résolutions de Drago… Mais pas ce soir.

« Tu n'as pas envie que Grand-Mère te fasse son fameux moelleux au chocolat ? » L'amadoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin – sourire forcé, tout du moins…

Abby parut analyser cette proposition avec un grand sérieux, puis finit par accepter. Drago se retint de soupirer de soulagement devant sa fille. Voilà un souci de régler. Le blond attrapa la petite main d'Abby, lui sourit, puis transplana aussitôt.

Une légère brise les enveloppa alors qu'ils atterrirent devant l'imposant Manoir Malefoy. Drago n'avait jamais compris comment sa mère pouvait continuer à vivre ici après toutes les atrocités qui s'y étaient commises… notamment par lui.

Avant même qu'il ne fasse un pas dans l'allée parfaitement entretenue, Narcissa Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Il ne fut pas surpris, le Manoir ayant un détecteur de présence.

« Drago ? Que fais-tu là au milieu de la semaine ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement, un pli entre les sourcils.

Drago poussa Abby devant lui, la forçant à avancer vers Narcissa. Elle était clairement récalcitrante mais ne fit aucun geste ou commentaire déplacé _. Pour une fois…_

« Nous avons… hum… une _situation_ à gérer avec Millicent… Pourrais-tu garder Abby pour ce soir ? »

Drago resta volontairement vague, ne voulant pas affoler sa mère plus que nécessaire. Mais il était également conscient du fait qu'Abby s'empresserait de lui raconter les moindres détails de cette soirée rocambolesque. Narcissa sembla comprendre le message.

« Mon cœur, je suis ravie de te voir. Va t'installer dans le salon, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Un dernier câlin, un bisou, puis la jeune sorcière fila dans les entrailles du Manoir, laissant ainsi les deux adultes dans l'entrée.

« Drago, de quelle situation parles-tu donc ? »

Le blond déglutit difficilement. Comment annoncer à sa mère qu'Hermione Granger était de retour en Angleterre à cause de la ténacité de son ex-femme ?

« Une personne est revenue… » Commença-t-il maladroitement.

« Une _personne_ … Et donc ? » Répliqua sa mère, sarcastique au plus haut point.

« Hermione Granger. » Lâcha-t-il abruptement, afin de faire passer la pilule plus rapidement.

Narcissa accusa difficilement le coup. Son corps se crispa, mais elle cacha à merveille ses émotions… pas assez pour que Drago ne remarque pas sa surprise et son inquiétude.

« _Comment_ ? Nous la croyions morte depuis toutes ces années… »

« Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment… Elle s'est évanouie quand elle m'a vu, et s'est cognée la tête. Elle est à Saint Mangouste en ce moment. »

« Que veux-tu dire par quand elle t'a vu ?! »

« Elle loge chez Millicent, d'après ce que j'en ai déduit… Elle était dans le salon quand je suis rentré de l'entrainement. » Expliqua-t-il. Il avait l'impression de raconter une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne, comme s'il était détaché de toute réalité.

Narcissa porta ses mains contre ses lèvres, choquée.

« Par Salazard… » S'exclama-t-elle.

Drago commençait à étouffer sous le regard perçant de sa mère. Evidemment, elle savait tout de son passé sordide.

« Je dois y aller… Merci de t'occuper d'Abby. »

Elle balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main.

« Files. Et donnes moi régulièrement des nouvelles. »

Drago hocha la tête, embrassa la joue de sa mère, puis transplana de nouveau vers l'inconnu.

 **.**

L'accueil de Saint Mangouste avait toujours été un endroit calme et apaisant – sauf pendant la guerre. Les infirmières accueillaient tout le monde avec un grand sourire, et ne montraient jamais aucun signe de panique.

Cependant, lorsque Millicent avait débarquée telle une fleur, le corps inerte d'une des sorcières les plus célèbres de sa génération avec elle, le monde semblait s'être arrêté au sein de la fameuse institution ancestrale.

Evidemment, Millicent n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde en hurlant haut et fort qu' _Hermione Granger_ avait besoin des meilleurs soins possibles. Après tout, les réapparitions de sorciers disparus pendant la guerre étaient assez courante… Non ?

Depuis lors, la Serpentarde patientait sagement, contrôlant difficilement son envie de se manger les cuticules. Elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête la scène auquelle elle avait assisté : le regard pétrifié de Drago, les hurlements de sa fille, et le sang étalé sur son tapis persan.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu autant dégénérer ?! Elle qui, d'ordinaire, avait toujours _tout_ son contrôle. Le secret sur la destinée d'Hermione Granger était bel et bien résolu.

Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, Millicent ne remarqua pas toute de suite la présence de son ex-mari à ses côtés. Elle reconnut ses chaussures de sport moldus – dernière lubie du blond, alors qu'il était planté devant elle. Elle se redressa sur son siège afin de pouvoir étudier son expression.

 _Indéchiffrable_ , sans surprise.

« Tu as déposé Abby ? » Demanda-t-elle, lasse et fatiguée.

Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil à sa droite. Il soupira, et balaya d'une main ses mèches blondes. Le silence s'installa entre eux, lourd et pesant.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Millie ? » Finit par murmurer Drago, brisant la glace entre eux.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, visiblement en désaccord avec ses paroles.

« Tu aurais dû t'abstenir ! Le monde vivait très bien en pensant Granger disparue ! »

Millicent vit rouge. _Quelle mauvaise foi de sa part_!

« Sottises ! Tu peux peut être berné le reste du monde, y compris Pansy et Blaise, mais tu ne m'auras pas sur ce coup là ! Tu as des choses à régler avec cette femme. J'ai donc fait le nécessaire. Je n'en peux plus de te voir ainsi trainer ta peine. Même Abby s'en rend compte, et je ne l'accepterai pas ! »

Drago se redressa sur ses deux jambes, de plus en plus agité.

« Cette _femme_ , comme tu dis… Que sais-tu d'elle, hein ? Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? »

« J'ai engagé un détective privé… Je l'avais déjà fait il y a dix ans, en vain. » Avoua-t-elle finalement. Dix ans qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui parler de cette enquête qu'elle menait seule contre l'incertitude. Drago accusa le coup, et sa mâchoire se crispa encore plus. Le serpent allait bientôt mordre…

« Et tu m'as caché ça pendant toutes ces années ? Alors qu'on était ENCORE marié ? » Cria-t-il, se moquant pas mal que les autres personnes dans la salle d'attente les fixent avec courroux. « Millie, putain ! »

« Et quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Hermione Granger est de retour, et tu vas pouvoir enfin te pardonner de ce que tu lui as fait. » Siffla-t-elle doucement, mais avec toute la force de son âme.

Drago rit amèrement. Il avait cet air qu'elle détestait tant… Celui de la condescendance. Et de la colère mêlée.

« Un viol ne se pardonne pas. Et tu le sais. Comment peux-tu croire que… »

« Elle n'a pas toutes les clefs en main ! Tu dois t'expliquer avec elle… »

« Et que crois-tu qu'il se passera lorsqu'elle révèlera au monde entier ce que je lui ai fait ?! Personne n'est au courant. Personne encore vivant tout du moins, à part toi, ma mère, et la principale concernée. Elle va s'empresser d'aller voir la presse. _Tu as foutu ma vie en l'air_ ! »

Il insinua le doute en elle. _Non !_ Granger n'était pas aussi fourbe. Si elle avait voulu condamner Drago pour ses actes, elle l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps.

« Je sais que tu veux jouer au gros dur, mais ce qui tu lui as fait te bouffe depuis des années. Tu dois lui parler. » Répliqua Millicent avec engouement.

Drago se mit à faire les cent pas, plus que perturbé.

« Tout n'est pas aussi simple, Millie, bon sang ! »

« SI ! SI ! » Cria-t-elle, perdant son calme. « Je t'ai ramené Granger, j'ai fait tout ça pour toi. Parce que je tiens à toi, que je suis ta meilleure amie et que je te connais. »

« Mais que sais-tu d'elle, Millicent ? QUE SAIS-TU D'ELLE SEIZE ANS PLUS TARD ? »

« Je… »

« Est-elle mariée ? » Coupa-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Elle… »

« A-t-elle des enfants ? »

« … »

« Est-elle seulement saine d'esprit après avoir joué à la morte pendant tout ce temps ?! »

« JE NE SAIS PAS, DRAGO, D'ACCORD ? JE-NE-SAIS-PAS. »

« Tu… Tu es incroyable ! NON, tu es INCONSCIENTE ! Tu dis que tu penses à Abby avant tout, mais si jamais cela s'ébruite dans la presse, elle sera à jamais cataloguer comme la fille d'un ancien Mangemort violeur qui aurait dû croupir à Azkaban. » Siffla-t-elle, presque avec haine.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton… Tu es furax, je le comprends. Mais un jour, tu me remercieras. Même si tu ne le veux pas l'avouer. Et pour ton information, elle vit à San Francisco, et elle est journaliste. Dans un journal moldu. »

« Moldu ? » Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

« Comment crois-tu qu'elle soit parvenue à rester cacher tout ce temps ? »

« Et bien… »

« Et elle a changé de nom. Elle se fait passer pour Hermione _James_ aux Etats-Unis. Ne me demande pas comment elle a réussi ce tour de passe-passe, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Le silence refit son entrée entre eux. Ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir des conversations houleuses, voir violentes. Mais celle-ci avait été particulièrement éprouvante.

« Excusez-moi, messieurs dames ? »

Les ex-époux se retournèrent comme un seul Homme, vers l'infirmière qui venait de les interpeller.

« Oui ? »

« C'est à propos de Madame Hermione… Granger. »

 _Même l'infirmière trouvait la situation folle-dingue…_

« Y-a-t-il des personnes de sa famille à contacter ? Ou des personnes qu'elle aurait pu déclarer comme ses contacts en cas d'urgence ? Nous agissons dans le flou dans la mesure où ses antécédents médicaux datent de… plus de seize ans. » Finit-elle difficilement.

« Je… Oui, oui. » Répondit Millicent en songeant à certaines personnes en particulier qu'elle allait devoir contacter… à son grand désespoir. Rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait imaginé.

« Bien. Cela faciliterait les tâches administratives à effectuer si vous pouviez trouver une attestation quelconque sur ces sujets précis. »

« Elle habite aux Etats-Unis alors… Mais nous pouvons essayer. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Nous allons la garder en observation pour s'assurer de l'absence de commotion cérébrale, mais son état est stable. Elle est endormie pour le moment sous l'effet des antidouleurs. Elle s'est ouvert l'arcade en tombant et s'est déboitée l'épaule droite, mais cela devrait rapidement s'arranger. » Les informa-t-elle, se voulant rassurante.

« Merci pour ces nouvelles, Madame. »

Millicent adressa un dernier sourire poli à l'infirmière avant de se tourner vers Drago.

« Nous allons devoir prévenir certaines personnes. » Dit-elle au blond.

« Comment cela, _NOUS_ ? Je ne crois pas que _nous_ allons faire ça. _TU_ vas devoir le faire ! C'est TON bordel, tu te débrouilles avec cette histoire ! » S'offusqua-t-il, outré.

« Arrêtes de faire l'enfant ! »

« Je n'irais pas voir la bande des joyeux lurons pour leur annoncer la magnifique nouvelle ! »

« Pfff… Très bien ! Je vais faire l'adulte dans cette histoire, puisque tu y mets _tellement_ du tien. »

« _L'adulte_ ? Il faudrait déjà que tu en sois une pour pouvoir y jouer correctement. » Railla-t-il.

« Hors de ma vue, Drago, afin que je ne te lance un petite Avada. » Répliqua-t-elle, exaspérée.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier pour filer à l'anglaise, laissant une Millicent désemparée et plus seule que jamais.

 _Qu'avait-elle fait ?_

 **.**

Ginny Potter observait d'un œil critique son œuvre culinaire, se demandant s'il était bien raisonnable de donner cette… _chose_ en guise de dessert aux enfants affamés. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir suivi la recette de sa mère à la lettre ! Harry allait encore se moquer d'elle.

Résignée, elle soupira avant de se laisser choir sur la chaise haute du bar. Elle aurait bien besoin d'un petit whisky-pur-feu… Elle adorait les vacances d'été en général elle pouvait profiter de ses trois monstres préférés. Mais ils demandaient son attention constante, ravis également d'avoir leur mère à temps complet à la maison.

En bref, elle se languissait d'une soirée en amoureux avec son mari, d'une plage au sable fin, et d'une bonne grasse matinée…

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre… Presque 20h. Avec un peu de chance, Harry n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Histoire de se distraire, elle attrapa un magazine qui trainait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Cependant, au bout de trois pages, elle tomba sur une photo… de son visage. Ginny grinça des dents. Elle avait horreur de lire des magazines et de tomber par hasard sur une de ses publicités. C'était plus que dérangeant.

Ladite photo était plutôt réussie… C'était pour une marque célèbre de cosmétiques, et elle adressait un clin d'œil malicieux aux lecteurs. Oh, elle n'avait pas honte de son métier… Mais elle n'en faisait pas tout un chaudron pour autant.

Lorsqu'Harry avait commencé à briguer le poste de Ministre, elle avait eu peur que son métier ne joue en sa défaveur. Mais bien au contraire, grâce à Ginny, ils avaient obtenu de très bons scores chez les plus jeunes… Et un peu moins chez les aristocrates, évidemment.

C'était il y a déjà quatre ans, songea-t-elle avec nostalgie. Leur vie n'avait guère changé, si ce n'est l'emploi du temps plus chargé d'Harry. Leur vie –même privée – avait toujours été exposée au grand jour depuis la fin de la guerre. Et ils continuaient d'assister aux mêmes évènements mondains qu'avant, avec seulement un statut différent.

Il ne restait qu'une année à Harry en tant que Ministre. Ginny le poussait à être candidat de nouveau, mais son mari ne semblait pas convaincu… Il était arrivé à ce poste presque « par hasard », mais il n'avait pas réellement d'ambitions politiques. Il avait le cœur sur la main, et Ginny voyait bien qu'il luttait tous les jours contre le système polico-politique. Et c'est en cela que la rousse trouvait qu'il faisant un excellent job en tant que Ministre.

« MAMAN ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel… Fini le répit qu'elle avait eu en installant les enfants devant un dessin-animé moldu.

« Mamaaaaaaan ! »

« Oui Lily, J'ARRIVE ! » Cria-t-elle à sa fille qui faisait encore un de ses innombrables caprices.

La rousse abandonna définitivement son magazine, et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle y découvrit les trois diablotins en train de bouder, tandis que l'écran de la télé était noir.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Lily ? »

« Albus ne veut plus regarder Le Roi Lion car il dit que c'est pour les bébés ! Mais c'est faux ! Et il a appuyé sur un bouton et la tévé est devenue toute grise ! »

Ginny soupira intérieurement. Qu'avait-elle mérité pour avoir des enfants aussi difficiles ?! Une petite voie lui suggéra que cela venait de _son_ propre caractère… Mais elle l'ignora royalement.

« On dit _télé_ ma chérie… Albus, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« … »

Le jeune sorcier n'osait plus regarder sa mère droit dans les yeux, tandis que son grand frère ricanait derrière lui.

« Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas, James Potter, tu as tout faux ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de se moquer de ses frères et sœurs ? »

James arrêta aussitôt de faire le malin, mais contrairement à Albus, il ne baissa pas les yeux… Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, le jeune homme avait pris du poil de la bête. Et ce serait bientôt le tour d'Albus de jouer au paon.

« Bien, je vois que vous vous souvenez de ma fameuse consigne, _soyez gentils entre vous_ ! » Railla-t-elle, bien que les enfants ne semblèrent pas déceler l'ironie sous son attitude. « Albus, tu vas demander pardon à ta sœur, et vous remettez le film illico presto, c'est bien compris ? Et pas de tirage de langue Lily ! » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air malicieux que prenait la plus jeune des Potter. La petite coquine était trop heureuse de voir son frère se faire engueuler à cause d'elle… _Ah, les douces joies de l'enfance !_

Satisfaite d'avoir réglé la situation rapidement, Ginny reprit la direction de la cuisine. Elle allait se résoudre à commander un gâteau digne de ce nom à quelques enseignes du coin, lorsqu'Harry apparut devant elle. Enfin !

« Ah, Harry ! Tu arrives à point, j'étais sur le point de… »

Elle stoppa ses babillements lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son mari était pâle comme la mort.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète. « Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Où est le whisky ? » Se contenta-t-il de demander, dans un état second.

« Qu… _Quoi_ ? Mais enfin ! »

« Le whisky, Gin ! » Cria-t-il, la choquant un peu plus.

Sur le qui-vive, la rousse se dirigea vers l'étagère au-dessus de l'évier, et attrapa la fameuse bouteille, ainsi qu'un verre. Elle en versa un fond, le regard toujours fixé sur l'expression étrange de son mari. Ginny lui tendit le verre, sans ajouter un mot, et il le but d'un coup, la surprenant davantage.

« Tu devrais t'assoir, Gin. »

« Tu me fais peur… »

« S'il te plait, Ginny… Assieds-toi. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, la rousse s'exécuta, tandis que des milliers de scénarios défilaient dans sa tête. Etaient-ce ses frères ? Ses parents ? Ses belles-sœurs ? _Qui était mort_ ? Cependant, rien ne la préparait à l'annonce suivante.

« Hermione est vivante. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cette fin n'était pas préméditée… *sorry again*. En ce moment, je suis dans une période où j'ai envie de vous torturer un peu hihi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les révélations vont arriver… Petit à petit )**

 **1\. L'arrivée de Narcissa… Elle va jouer un certain rôle dans le futur. Lequel selon vous ?**

 **2\. THE révélation, par Millicent. Est-ce que vous détestez Drago désormais ? :O En tout cas, lui, il n'apprécie clairement pas le retour d'Hermione…**

 **3\. Et enfin, un petit saut dans la vie de Ginny.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : il va y avoir du sang !**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité :)**

 **A bientôt, Little-Library**


	10. Chapitre IX

**Hello Hello ! Je passe en coup de vent ici (** je n'ai même pas relu le chapitre :O sorry pour les éventuelles fautes **)! Le mois de décembre est toujours surchargé hihi. Je pense d'ailleurs que je ne posterai pas de chapitres pendant la période de Noël, je rêve d'une coupure avec Internet pendant une semaine** (je vous adore, mais parfois c'est bien aussi de profiter uniquement de ses proches hihi). **Pour finir ici, petite pensée à Jean d'Ormesson & Johnny Hallyday. Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **RAR**

 **Perrine** : merci beaucoup, toujours fidèle pour laisser un petit mot :)

 **Snoopgol** : merci! Haha, oui désolée pour cette fin... Tu ne vas pas m'aimer non plus ajd... hihi

 **Estelle Malefoy** : merci pour ton post! J'avoue que je suis un peu sadique en ce moment... Je me rattraperai un jour!

 **Guest** : merci ! Mais je pense qu'il y a eu un beug lors de la publication de ta review :)

 **Lily** : merci :)

 **Lilie** : tu auras bien la réaction de Ginny dans ce chapitre hihi... Merci encore :)

 **Rine** : c'est Millie qui est allé annoncé la nouvelle à Harry. Sorry, j'avoue que ce n'était pas très clair hihi. Merci encore :)

 **Anonyme** : merci !

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Londres**_

« BIP »… « BIP »… « BIP »… « BIP »…

Une pointe lancinante vrillait le crane d'Hermione, tandis que l'ensemble de son corps sortait peu à peu de son état léthargique. La sorcière essaya de bouger ses jambes, mais ces dernières semblaient peser un tonne chacune. Elle gémit sous l'effort, puis papillonna des yeux.

Une lumière pure l'aveugla légèrement, mais elle parvint à distinguer le plafond immaculé. _Où se trouvait-elle ?_

Son cœur s'emballa légèrement alors qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu ses derniers souvenirs. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de ressasser plus longtemps. Une voie familière la sortit de sa torpeur.

« Ma chérie, tu es réveillée ! »

Hermione se tourna légèrement vers son interlocuteur, et elle découvrit le regard rassurant de son père, ainsi que son sourire. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et il avait l'air exténué. La brune se gratta la gorge, avant de lui répondre.

« Où suis-je ? »

« A l'hôpital… Saint-Mangouste. »

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Hier soir. Tu as dormi un bon moment. »

« Tu n'es pas resté là toute la nuit, j'espère ? »

Son père haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

« Où voudrais-tu que je sois, si ce n'est ici, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé ? »

« Papa… »

« Pas de discussion, jeune fille. »

« Très bien. » Abdiqua-t-elle.

Se sentant mieux, elle tenta de se relever de son lit. La voyant faible, son père s'empressa de l'aider, et cala un énorme oreiller blanc derrière son dos.

« Est-ce que tu peux me passer un verre d'eau, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. » S'empressa-t-il de répondre, avant de s'exécuter.

L'eau lui fit un bien fou, et sembla réveiller ses derniers neurones endormis. Elle sentit alors un bandage contre son front. Elle glissa sa main dessus, en sentit la bande faire le tour de sa tête. Elle grimaça légèrement… Voilà donc d'où provenait sa migraine.

« Tu as une méchante bosse, mais rien de bien grave. Ton épaule était foulée, mais elle est déjà soignée. » Lui expliqua son père, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

Elle hocha la tête, tandis que ses pensées se mettaient à défiler à cent à l'heure dans son cerveau.

« Maintenant, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Reprit son père, en levant un de ses sourcils.

Hermione paniqua légèrement. Que pouvait-elle lui avouer sans qu'il devienne fou furieux ?! Pas toute la vérité, sans aucun doute.

« Je… Je me suis cognée contre une table de salon et je suis tombée. » Expliqua-t-elle partiellement, sans évoquer l'élément déclencheur de cette chute.

« Hum… » Fit son père, moyennement convaincu. « Je vais faire semblant de me contenter de cette faible explication. Pour le moment. »

Hermione lui sourit, reconnaissante qu'il fasse preuve d'une telle compréhension à son égard. Le silence s'éternisa entre eux, réconfortant. La sorcière profitait avec plaisir de ces quelques moments de calme, car elle savait que la tempête serait proche. Il n'y avait pas besoin de savoir additionner deux et deux pour deviner que son admission à Saint-Mangouste n'était pas passée inaperçue… La présence de son père en était la preuve formelle.

« Tu as eu des visites, pendant que tu dormais… » Reprit son père, avec prudence.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa de nouveau, et le « BIP » de la machine qui mesurait son rythme cardiaque devint également erratique.

« Hermione… Calme-toi, s'il te plait. »

« Qui ? » Questionna-t-elle, ignorant les inquiétudes de son père.

« Tes amis… de Poudlard. »

« Poudlard ? » Répéta-t-elle, sous le choc.

Elle n'était pas prête pour cela, songea-t-elle, affolée. _Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer son speech d'explications et d'excuses !_ Son père sembla attristé par sa panique visible.

« Hermione ? »

Elle sentait les signes de la crise de panique approchée à grand pas… Elle avait juste envie qu'on lui donne un calmant capable de l'assommer quelques heures. Son vœu sembla se réaliser car la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit. Un médecin entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit.

« Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là, hein ? »

Elle ne le reconnut pas immédiatement. Evidemment, elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui du temps de l'école… Ni par la suite, d'ailleurs.

« Zabini ? » Finit-elle par murmurée, interloquée.

« Ah, tu m'as enfin reconnu ! Pas trop tôt ! »

Alors qu'il continuait son baratin – sûrement pour calmer ses nerfs – Blaise Zabini contourna son lit pour observer ses constantes. D'un coup de baguette magique, il sembla modifier le dosage de son intraveineuse. Immédiatement, le cœur d'Hermione se calma. Il lui sourit, avant de s'approcher d'elle. Instinctivement, elle eut un mouvement de recul, qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

« Désolée. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Pas de soucis. Je veux juste regarder ta tête… »

Cette fois-ci, elle le laissa faire, même si la proximité avec son ancien ennemi la gênait plus que nécessaire. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit devenu Médicomage. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« Où sont passés tes cheveux ? » Plaisanta-t-il, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'ai changé de look ces dernières années. » Répondit-elle, en songeant avec nostalgie à son ancienne crinière de lionne. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus un secret pour le reste du monde, peut-être qu'elle pourrait retrouver sa chevelure d'antan ?

« Bon, tout m'a l'air normal. Tu pourras sortir aujourd'hui. »

« C'est vrai ? » S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

Zabini acquiesça en souriant, rassurée par son enthousiasme.

« Ton… _amie_ , celle qui m'a prévenue pour ton accident, m'a apporté tes affaires. Tu rentres à la maison. » Intervint son père.

Hermione ressentit une telle vague d'amour à l'égard de son père, qu'elle en aurait presque versé une larme. Richard Granger remarqua son émotion, et lui serra la main, affectueusement. Elle ne serait plus obligée de rester chez Millicent. _Quel soulagement !_

Zabini toussota, histoire d'attirer leur attention.

« Granger, je dois t'informer qu'un agent du Ministère des Affaires Intérieures est passé. Tu devras les contacter au plus vite. Ils ont quelques questions sur ta… comment dire… _réapparition_ parmi nous. »

La brune soupira. Elle était déjà fatiguée des formalités administratives qu'elle allait devoir se coltiner. Elle aurait bien besoin de soutien, mais elle doutait fortement que ses amis d'enfance l'accueillent à bras ouvert. Soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit.

« Est-ce que la presse est déjà au courant ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle, en pensant à Aaron, seul à New-York, découvrant toute la vérité sur sa menteuse de mère dans la presse à scandale.

« Pas encore, mais c'est une question de jours, voire d'heure. » Répondit Zabini.

Certes… Mais elle avait encore le temps de contacter Aaron d'ici là… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser entièrement la situation. Son accident modifiait son plan bien rodé où Aaron demeurait caché aux yeux de tous.

« Bien ! Je vais vous laisser en famille… Reviens si tu as des vertiges, Granger. » Reprit Zabini, avant de les saluer poliment et de quitter la chambre.

« Prête à affronter le monde ? »

Hermione sourit faiblement à son père.

« Ais-je le choix ? »

« Pas vraiment, ma puce… »

C'est le cœur lourd qu'Hermione commença à se préparer pour quitter l'hôpital. Au moins, ses anciens camarades n'étaient plus à Saint-Mangouste pour lui faire un sa fête…

.

Enveloppée dans un des châles épais de sa mère, Hermione contemplait le jardin de son enfance, nostalgique. Les arbres étaient toujours les mêmes, et les fleurs s'épanouissaient toujours sous le soleil anglais. Cependant, il manquait la touche personnelle qu'apportait sa mère à l'organisation du jardin.

Hermione soupira. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital moldu du coin, mais les heures de visites étaient drastiques, uniquement en journée, sauf pour les soirs de week-end. Quand elle imaginait sa mère seule, endormie, dans son lit blanc, son cœur se serrait douloureusement.

Si elle avait été plus courageuse, moins égoïste, elle serait revenue plus tôt, et aurait pu profiter d'elle. Aaron aurait pu connaitre sa grand-mère…

Mais la vie en avait voulu autrement pour elle.

La nuit tombait peu à peu dans la campagne anglaise, et Hermione savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter son destin dans les heures qui suivraient. Son père avait essayé de la rassurer, en vain. Elle connaissait bien ses amis. Et ils étaient rancuniers. Surtout les Weasley…

Et Harry… Elle se souvenait encore des colères phénoménales qui le prenaient parfois, au temps de Poudlard.

La brune frissonna, mais pas de froid. Elle regarda le cadran de sa montre. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se décide. Elle avait avalé un calmant quelques heures auparavant, et elle sentait déjà les molécules détendre son corps.

Le moment qu'elle redoutait depuis seize ans était enfin arrivé.

Sans autre cérémonie, et après avoir délaissé son châle sur le canapé du salon, elle transplana. Millicent lui avait gentiment communiqué l'adresse dans la matinée. Elle avait au moins eu la décence de paraître gênée par la tournure des événements. Et encore… Elle ne savait pas le fond de l'affaire.

Hermione atterrit dans un petit village sorcier, planté au milieu de nulle part en Angleterre, en face d'une charmante maisonnette aux volets bleus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était tellement prévisible de leur part.

Cependant, son sourire disparut bien vite. La réalité de la situation la rattrapa malgré elle.

Les membres crispés, Hermione s'engagea dans l'allée. Arrivée devant la porte, elle sonna. Son cerveau s'était mis en mode « _automatique_ ». Elle entendit des cris étouffés, et devina qu'il s'agissait des enfants chahuteurs.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione resta tétanisée face à la vision de la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny Potter. La rousse n'avait guère changé – contrairement à elle – mais sa vue lui était presque familière tellement son ancienne amie était présente dans les magazines sorciers du monde entier.

« Salut, Ginny. »

Ginny la contempla, sans aucune émotion et réaction. Puis elle lui claqua la porte d'entrée au nez. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux face à ce rejet glacial. Evidemment, elle savait que ce scénario était possible, mais entre l'imaginer et le vivre… Il y avait un océan.

Les minutes passèrent, et Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il fallait qu'elle se résigne, mais c'était dur. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela l'affecterait autant, après toutes ces années. La brune se força à faire demi-tour. Elle avait le cœur lourd et…

« Hermione. »

Elle se figea en reconnaissant la voie d'Harry. Ses jambes devinrent flasques, comme du coton. Elle tourna la tête, et plongea dans les yeux verts de son meilleur ami, pour la première fois en seize ans. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit des goutes froides glissait dans son cou qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

« Ne pars pas… Ne pars plus jamais. » Rajouta-t-il.

« Oh, Harry… » Murmura-t-elle, avant de se jeter contre lui.

Il n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis il finit par répondre à son embrasse. Hermione enfouit son visage contre son torse, et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentit en sécurité dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille.

« Pardonne-moi. » Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, telle une prière. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Je sais, Hermione. ».

Il l'éloigna d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il la scruta de longues minutes, comme pour s'accaparer les nouveaux traits de son visage, vieilli par le temps. Hermione en fit de même. Ils restèrent ainsi à se contempler, incapable de parler.

« Viens, entre. » Finit-il par dire, brisant leur petite bulle.

Il semblait sincère, mais la réaction de Ginny n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Clairement, elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

« Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Ginny… »

« Tu la connais… Elle va se calmer. S'il te plait, entre. »

Elle finit par céder à la tentation. Sentant son hésitation, Harry lui prit la main, et tira derrière lui alors qu'il pénétrait dans la maison. Tout y était chaleureux, et elle retrouva pour partie l'ambiance familiale et originale du Terrier. C'était bien une maison de Weasley…

Les enfants avaient disparu, et Hermione fut quelque peu déçue, mais elle comprenait. Elle était une étrangère pour eux. Une image dans les livres d'Histoire.

Ginny était afférée dans la cuisine, et elle les ignorait totalement. Hermione se sentait plus que mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait envie de partir en courant.

« Ginny… »

« … »

« Gin', s'il te plait. »

« Ne me donnes pas du _Gin_ , Harry ! » Répliqua-t-elle, furieuse, sans se retourner vers eux. Elle semblait frotter la même assiette depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la cuisine.

« Je pense que je devrais partir… » Commença Hermione, mais le bruit fracassant du verre frappant le sol la coupa dans son élan. Elle fixa le sol, stupéfaite, là où l'assiette, que Ginny nettoyait quelques secondes auparavant, gisait, brisée en mille morceaux.

« TU DEVRAIS PARTIR, OUI ! TU ES DOUEE POUR LES DEPARTS SANS RETOUR, APPAREMENT ! »

La violence de ses mots frappa Hermione de plein fouet, mais elle les encaissa.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

« T'expliquer ? _T'EXPLIQUER_ ? Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu n'as pas d'excuses pour ce que tu as fait ! Tu… Tu… TU N'AS PLUS TA PLACE ICI ! » Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait sans s'en rendre compte sur les bouts de verre brisée.

« Attention, mon cœur, tu marches sur… » Tenta de la prévenir Harry.

« Et toi ! TOI ! » Reprit-elle en pointant du doigt son mari qui ne savait plus quel parti prendre. « Tu oublies tout ce qu'elle nous a fait endurer ?! Revenir après toutes ces années, comme une fleur, et tu l'acceptes à bras ouvert ?! »

« C'EST HERMIONE, PAR GRIFFONDOR ! _HERMIONE_ ! TON AMIE ! »

« ELLE A PERDU CE DROIT, HARRY ! Ce qu'elle a fait est… est… »

« JE SAIS CE QU'ELLE A FAIT, FIGURES TOI ! NOUS AVONS DEJA EU CETTE DISCUSSION, ENFIN ! QUAND VAS-TU GRANDIR ? » S'époumona Harry.

Hermione commençait vraiment à se sentir mal. Voir ses amis se déchirer ainsi à cause d'elle était le pire scenario possible à ses yeux. Ginny devint rouge comme une tomate, ce qui était très, _très_ mauvais signe.

« GRANDIR ?! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! OU ETAIT-ELLE A L'ENTERREREMENT DE MON FRERE ? DE REMUS ? DE TONK ? ET DE TOUS LES AUTRES ? En train de se dorer la pilule tranquillement on-ne-sait-où ! »

« Ginny… » Tenta d'intervenir Hermione, en vain.

« ET A NOTRE MARIAGE ? A LA NAISSANCE DES ENFANTS ? C'EST UNE ETRANGERE, HARRY ! Ce n'est plus l'Hermione que tu as connu, même si tu essayes de t'en persuader par tous les moyens. »

Hermione sentit que les mots s'insinuer dangereusement dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il sembla réfléchir longuement avant de répondre.

« Je pense qu'il y a une sacrée histoire derrière le départ d'Hermione… Et je sais que tu veux l'entendre. »

« Harry a raison. » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avant que Ginny ne se remette à cracher du venin à son encontre. « Après m'avoir écoutée, on pourra reprendre nos vies sans jamais se revoir… Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je vous dois des explications. S'il te plait Ginny. » Supplia-t-elle, même si supplier n'était un mot familier de son vocabulaire…

Ginny soupira, le corps encore crispé de colère et de frustration.

« Bien. »

« Bien ? » Répéta Hermione, surprise d'avoir eu si rapidement gain de cause.

« Oui. Tu racontes ton histoire, puis tu repars dans ton trou. » Assena-t-elle, tel un serpent.

Hermione déglutit difficilement mais finit par hocher la tête. Elle n'était pas en mesure de négocier, et elle le savait.

« Mais avant cela… Je pense que mon cher frère voudrait être présent. »

Harry semblait approuver ce plan, mais le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa… _encore_. Elle avait pris dix ans en l'espace de trois jours.

« J'appelle Ron. »

Les dés étaient jetés.

 **.**

Lorsque la sonnette retentit dans le salon silencieux, seulement bercée par les respirations des trois sorciers qui se regardaient dans le blanc de l'œil, une agitation prit soudain possession d'eux. Ginny se précipita pour aller ouvrir à Ron, et la jambe d'Harry se mit à tressauter de manière suspecte. Hermione, elle, était glacée. A l'intérieur, comme à l'extérieur.

Elle perçut les chuchotements de la fratrie Weasley, et reconnut la démarche lourde de Ron. Soudain, les flashs de leur dernière rencontre, avant son enlèvement par les Mangements seize ans plutôt, lui revinrent en mémoire... La honte lui vrillait l'estomac.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous pouvons écouter la _fabuleuse_ histoire d'Hermione, héroïne de guerre. » Railla Ginny en entrant dans le salon, Ron sur les talons.

Ce dernier ne la salua pas. Ne cria pas. Ne pleura pas. Ne souria pas. Il se contentait de la regarder, vide. L'indifférence était finalement bien pire que la haine que ressentait Ginny envers elle. Il avait vieilli et avait le front légèrement dégarni. Mais il avait toujours cette même allure gauche, fidèle à lui-même.

Ron s'assit à côté d'Harry. Puis Ginny suivit le mouvement. Tous trois la fixaient, dans l'attente. Sa peau devint moite. Son cœur palpitait. Par où devait-elle commencer ? Devait-elle tout révéler d'un coup ? Harry lui adressa un petit sourire discret, ce qui lui donna la force de se lancer. Au moins, son meilleur ami lui laissait le bénéfice du doute.

« La triste histoire que je vais vous raconter commence aux portes du Manoir Malefoy… »

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pendant ce temps, quelque part en Angleterre…**_

Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il allait devenir riche. Extrêmement riche.

Lorsque cette petite secrétaire de seconde zone l'avait contacté, deux jours auparavant, il avait cru à un traquenard. Après tout, l'histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté était à dormir debout.

Mais il avait toujours eu un don pour lire le vrai du faux… Et cette bonne femme semblait visiblement convaincu par ce qu'elle avançait.

Alors il avait creusé, tel le bon journaliste qu'il était. Jour et nuit. Il avait fait appel à ses contacts en Angleterre. Aux Etats-Unis. Partout, en somme.

Et il avait découvert le pot-aux-rose. Un pot bien caché depuis des années. Le scoop de l'année. De la décennie, même.

L'imprimante crachait les journaux à vive allure. Bientôt, le monde entier connaitrait la vérité.

Le sorcier attrapa un exemplaire qui était tombé par terre.

Sur la une, deux photos se faisaient face. Une ancienne et une récente.

La photo ancienne était un avis de recherche. Le visage de l'écolière Hermione Granger souriait à l'objectif, avec sa cape de Griffondor nouée autour du cou. Elle respirait la joie de vivre.

La plus récente montrait la même personne, avec quelques années en plus. C'était une femme désormais… Mais une femme bien vivante, qui sortait de Saint-Mangouste à vive allure, accompagné de son moldu de père.

Un retour d'entre les morts.

Le titre était plus qu'accrocheur : « _LE RETOUR DE L'HEROINE DE GUERRE !_ »

La gloire l'attendait.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Voilàààà ! J'ai tellement kiffé écrire le dernier passage D (même s'il était un peu inutile hein, mais bon c'était pour le plaisir de l'écriture)**

 **Parlons plus sérieusement…**

 **1) Retrouvailles avec les griffons ? La suite des révélations au prochain épisode** (pour tout vous avouer, je fais des chapitres plus courts que dans ma précédente fiction, entre 3500 et 4000 mots, car je sais qu'autrement, je ne suis pas capable d'anticiper un post par semaine… Déjà qu'il y a des loupés comme aujourd'hui oups)

 **2) Et notre petit Blaise qui fait son apparition ! (oui, je sais, ceci n'est pas une question hihi)**

 **Don't worry, vous retrouverez Drago dans le prochain chapitre… Et bien d'autres encore !** **Je sais que vous vous languisez de scènes Dramione (moi aussi d'ailleurs), mais elles arrivent ! Un peu de patience…**

 **Tchouss & merci merci merci à tous ceux qui me laissent leur avis sur cette fiction, même si c'est une fois de temps en temps, tout compte ! (je le dis souvent, je sais, mais c'est important).** Ceux qui jouent toujours les fantômes alors qu'ils suivent depuis début septembre cette histoire chaque semaine… Et bien… C'est dommage :)

 **A la semaine prochaine (enfin, ce WE en principe, si tout va bien) !**

 **Little-Library**


End file.
